La leçon de piano
by sherazade
Summary: Je ne pensais pas que Edward Cullen me sauverait de mon extraordinaire propension à l'ennui. A mes yeux, il était juste un moyen de faire croire que je ne m'ennuyais pas. Tous humains - E/B. Fiction abandonnée.
1. Feindre

**CHAPITRE I**

_**Feindre**_

_*****_

Ma vie se résumait à peu de chose depuis que j'avais quitté _Phoenix la décadente_ pour _Forks la provinciale_. Elle consistait en la répétition de gestes quotidiens, une routine bien rodée d'une lycéenne anesthésiée par un ennui mortel.

J'avais dix-huit ans, je n'étais personne, je n'avais rien fait de ma vie dont la quasi entièreté se simplifiait en la longue attente d'un élément déclencheur qui me projetterait enfin dans une existence qui en valait la peine.

J'attendais sans fin la passion qui me révélerait à moi-même, aux autres, au monde.

Mais la petite bourgade de Forks où j'avais décidé de rejoindre mon père un an plus tôt suite au remariage de ma mère, ne semblait vouloir m'offrir que les choses vaines et froides d'un quotidien banal et bien rangé.

_L'ennui est une douleur, la plus minutieuse. Elle se glisse au fond de l'âme, elle se niche entre les dents. On mange sans goût, on vit sans voir... Expliquez-moi qui je suis. Donnez-moi de mes nouvelles.*_

Je ne me souvenais pas quel auteur français avait écrit cette phrase, mais elle synthétisait plutôt bien mon état d'esprit en ce début déprimant d'un mois de mars glacial.

Je rangeai mon manuel de littérature dans mon sac avec des gestes mécaniques. Je ne me dépêchai pas pour sortir de la classe, il y avait un attroupement devant le bureau du professeur qui rendait les copies de notre dernière dissertation. Il gardait toujours la mienne pour la fin. De cette manière, il pouvait me faire des commentaires extatiques sur mon style « incisif et caustique » sans avoir l'air de faire du favoritisme.

Je jetai mon sac sur mon épaule avant de me présenter devant son bureau, il me remit ma copie avec précaution comme s'il s'agissait d'une relique tout juste exhumée de Jésus de Nazareth. C'était con, je m'en balançait pas mal du Christ. J'attrapai le bout de papier sans ménagement et l'œil gauche de mon prof tiqua comme à chaque fois que quelque chose l'agaçait. Et mon manque de respect pour mon propre talent l'agaçait plus que tout.

- Isabella, vos considérations sur Roméo sont tout simplement culottées! Oh, je vous admire d'avoir un esprit si rebelle et si vif! Oser prôner qu'il est un inconstant et défendre cette idée avec votre style! Vous venez de démystifier un classique !

- Euh... Si vous le dites, répondis-je déjà ennuyée par son enthousiasme.

- Compter vous vous inscrire en littérature à la faculté ?

- Hum... La fac... C'est-à-dire...

Si mon compte en banque avait été assez rempli pour pouvoir payer mon second semestre, peut-être que je me serais lancée dans une introspection de ma propre personne pour déterminer quelle option me conviendrait. Néanmoins, ce n'était toujours pas le cas, et ce n'était pas faute d'avoir demandé à Santa Claus, pas la peine de se faire de faux espoirs.

- Disons que rien ne m'excite pour l'instant... Je me laisse l'été pour choisir, mentis-je.

C'était un mensonge par omission, cette phrase avait sa validité dans le cas où mes maigres finances me permettraient de faire deux trimestres dans une faculté bon marché.

Il me tendit une enveloppe blanche.

- Une lettre de recommandation... Pour compléter vos dossiers d'admission... Cela reste entre nous, évidemment, ajouta-t-il sur un ton complice avant de m'envoyer un clin d'œil.

- Euh... Merci beaucoup...

- Allez, filez! Vous avez probablement des tonnes de choses à faire!

- Oui, monsieur.

Je ne me le fis pas dire deux fois et fonçai hors du local pour rejoindre mon casier devant lequel Angela, une des seules filles dont j'appréciai la présence dans ce lycée, m'attendait.

- Bella ! Grant t'as encore retenue ?

- Il voulait me remettre une lettre de recommandation pour la fac dans laquelle je n'irai pas...

- Je vais commencer à croire que Jessica a raison, il en pince pour toi...

- Pour ma prose du moins...

J'ouvris mon casier pour y déposer les bouquins dont je n'avais pas besoin pour travailler à la maison.

- Un professeur, une élève... Ça fait très « amours interdites », soupira Angela.

- Euh, ouais. Quand le prof ressemble au fantôme du moine gras dans _Harry Potter_, c'est tout de suite moins sexy.

Angela éclata de rire et nous nous mîmes à marcher vers le parking. La journée de cours était finie, nous avions prévu de nous retrouver chez Angela pour travailler sur notre exposé de biologie.

- Le pire dans tout ça, ajoutai-je, c'est que c'est actuellement la chose la plus palpitante de ma vie.

- En parlant de ça, répondit Angela alors que nous montions dans ma voiture, tu as vu le nouveau prof de musique?

- Je ne suis pas inscrite en musique... J'ai tablé sur des options moins inutiles, répondis-je en manipulant le volant de mon antique Chevrolet pour l'insérer dans la circulation.

- Moi non plus, mais je t'assure qu'il y a de quoi le regretter! Ça change de cette vieille chouette de Bennett !

- A ce point ?

- Oh que oui... Jessica a foncé au bureau de la direction pour faire changer sa grille horaire après l'avoir croisé dans le couloir.

- Jessica est une mythomane doublée d'une nymphomane...

- Ce type affolerait les tendances nymphomanes pas mal de filles selon moi...

- Angela Weber ! Si ton pasteur de père t'entendait...

- Il en mourrait... C'est pour ça qu'on va se dépêcher de terminer cette discussion avant d'arriver chez moi...

- Alors, c'est quel genre, demandai-je même si je n'étais pas vraiment intéressée.

- Le genre statue grecque vivante, grand, beau, bien bâtit... Vingt-quatre ou vingt-cinq ans à tout casser... Une bouche craquante, des cheveux indisciplinés, deux yeux verts... Il es à tomber...

- Tout un programme. Faudra que tu me montres ça demain, histoire de savoir si je vais pas lâcher la bio pour musique, répondis-je en garant ma voiture devant chez elle.

- Tu ne me ferais pas ça, si ?

- Huuum... Si mes tendances nymphomane sont suffisamment affolées, pourquoi pas ?

Nous rîmes toutes les deux avant de rentrer chez elle pour nous mettre au travail.

Deux heures plus tard, j'étais de retour à la maison. Elle était étrangement vide, d'habitude quand je rentrai à cette heure mon père était installé sur le canapé du salon entrain de regard un match de baseball.

Il n'y avait pas de note sur la table de la cuisine, ni sur la porte du frigo, points stratégiques de communication entre mon père et moi.

Je jetais un œil par la fenêtre de la cuisine pour remarquer que sa voiture de service était garée sur le côté de la maison.

- Papa ? Papa ?

Aucun son ne me répondit, je m'apprêtai à monter à l'étage pour vérifier qu'il n'était pas là quand la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit sur lui.

- Salut, ma chérie...

- Papa ! Je me demandai où tu avais disparu !

- J'étais chez notre nouveau voisin, annonça-t-il avec un sourire.

La maison juste en face de la notre qui avait été vide pendant si longtemps venait juste de trouver un locataire qui avait emménagé pas plus tard qu'hier.

Nous passâmes à la cuisine et je sortis deux steaks du frigo.

- Il est sympa ? C'est quel genre, demandai-je en feignant l'intérêt.

- Le genre jeune et pas doué de ses mains... Il y a quelques petits travaux de plomberie à faire dans la maison... Elle est vide depuis tellement de temps... Enfin, c'est minime, mais le pauvre, il n'est vraiment pas bricoleur... Je lui ai offert de l'aider...

- C'est gentil...

- C'est une manière de faire connaissance, répondit Charlie avant de plonger un doigt gourmand dans la marinade que je préparai pour les steaks. Il est prof dans ton lycée, je crois...

- Prof de musique, non ? J'en ai entendu parler... Il fait des ravages auprès de la gente féminine. Selon Angela, il est beau comme un dieu...

- Je vois que ses qualités de pédagogue vous ont sauté aux yeux, marmonna mon père.

- Je ne suis même pas dans sa classe, dis-je en haussant les épaules.

- Soit... J'imagine qu'on peut dire ça... Et tu n'as rien vu de la demoiselle qui l'accompagne... Une vraie beauté, j'ai rarement vu un brin de fille aussi jolie...

Deux superbes jeunes voisins, certainement le stéréotypes du jeune couple américain, amoureux, en plein essor professionnel et à un cheveux de se passer la bague au doigt. Rien de nouveau sous mon cocotier en somme.

- Carlie... Un très joli prénom, Carlie... Et tu verrais les yeux que Edward lui fait, on voit réellement que c'est la femme de sa vie...

- T'es tombé amoureux, papa ?

- Soit pas stupide, rit-il.

- Edward et Carlie... Hé bien, ça promet, soupirai-je en jetant la viande dans une poêle chaude.

- On les inviterait bien à souper un de ces soirs ? Histoire de faire un peu mieux connaissance...

- Pourquoi pas, répondis-je en essayant d'avoir l'air enthousiaste.

Mon père s'installa à table et déplia son journal, signe qu'il s'était montré assez bavard pour aujourd'hui.

Nous dinions en silence quand mon père reprit la parole.

- Tu aimerais toujours te remettre à jouer du piano, n'est-ce pas ?

C'était un souhait que j'avais émis à une époque pour tenter de tromper mon ennui, mais il n'y avait aucun professeur de piano dans la petite bourgade de Forks, hormis Mrs Bennett qui, comme Angela l'avait souligné, était une véritable harpie.

Néanmoins, j'avais compris depuis cette époque que mon sens particulier de la coordination ne me permettrait jamais de pratiquer de manière potable un instrument et cette envie m'était passée.

- Euh... Oui, pourquoi pas, mentis-je devant la mine souriante de mon père.

- C'est parfait! Edward peut t'en donner...

- Mais papa...

- Chuut! Je sais que ça te ferais plaisir et il a proposé de t'aider à t'y remettre après les cours en échange des services de plomberie que je lui rends. C'est super, non ?

- Euh, ouais. C'est très gentil, dis-je un peu déconfite.

J'allais devoir passer plus près du couple de charmants voisins que je n'y comptais...

- Tu peux commencer demain après les cours.

- OK...

Je fis la vaisselle avant de souhaiter bonne nuit à mon père et de filer dans ma chambre où je m'enfermai. Je sortis aussi vite de sa cachette mon carnet d'écriture et taillais finement la pointe d'un crayon noir après quoi je m'installai face à mon bureau.

Mon unique bouffée d'oxygène dans cette journée triste et morne était là. La fiction. Mon crayon commença à gratter avec frénésie sur le papier bon marché m'attirant peu à peu dans un univers monté de toutes pièces où les héroïnes étaient maîtresses de leurs vies et vivaient au gré de leurs passions dévastatrices.

**Fin du chapitre I**

*** Christian Bobin. **

**Hum, voilà. J'en avais très envie donc je me suis laissée tenter. Je me lance une fois de plus dans une nouvelle fiction. **

**Je sais que ce chapitre ne fait que tracer les contours, et que Edward n'y apparaît pas, mais il entre en jeu dès le prochain chapitre. **

**J'suis un peu angoissée, là, hein. J'avoue que j'attends vos commentaires avec impatience.**

**Bon, on se retrouve dans quelques minutes dans une petite review, j'espère... **

**A bientôt...**

**SHEZ **


	2. Détester

**CHAPITRE II**

_**Détester**_

_*****_

- Tu ferais comment pour te défiler si tu devais te rendre à une leçon de piano à laquelle tu n'as absolument pas envie d'aller, demandai-je à Angela comme nous quittions le lycée à bord de ma Chevrolet.

Elle haussa un sourcil bien haut dans une expression interrogatrice.

- Qu'est-ce que tu ferais ?

- Je dirais que je me suis cassée un doigt?

Plausible contenu de ma maladresse...

Aujourd'hui était le grand jour, j'avais rendez-vous avec le fameux Edward, ou plutôt Mr Cullen comme on l'appelait au lycée, pour une leçon de piano qui me rendait plus nerveuse que réellement heureuse.

La veille j'avais décidé de ne pas aborder le sujet de ces cours plus amplement avec mon père, car je pensais que cette idée lui sortirait de la tête et qu'il finirait par l'oublier. Néanmoins, il m'avait rappelé avec un enthousiasme non feint que Edward m'attendrait chez lui à vingt heures trente précises, il avait été jusqu'à prendre rendez-vous pour moi.

Je savais que Charlie faisait de réels efforts pour me distraire, et je m'en voulais vraiment de ne pas les apprécier. Sa mine avait été si heureuse et enjouée quand il m'avait annoncé cette nouvelle que je n'avais pas eu le cœur de lui avouer que je n'en avais strictement plus rien à cirer des pianos.

J'étais réellement la pire des filles, non contente d'être ingrate, j'étais lâche.

- Idée : on s'arrête sur le bas côté de la route, je pose mes doigts sur le montant de la porte de la voiture et tu claques violemment la portière. Je devrais bien avoir deux ou trois doigts cassés de cette manière ?

Angela leva les yeux au ciel.

- Depuis quand tu prends des cours de piano, toi ?

- Ma mère m'en a fait prendre quand j'avais douze ou treize ans... J'ai vite laissé tomber... Maintenant, c'est mon père qui s'y met... Il a pris rendez-vous avec un prof pour moi...

- Un prof ?

Le ton d'Angela était septique, cette fille était trop perspicace.

- Un prof, répondis-je évasivement.

- Bella...

- OK ! OK! Ce fameux Mr Cullen dont vous n'avez pas arrêté de parler aujourd'hui... Et bien... C'est mon voisin...

Je fis une grimace dépitée.

- OH MON DIEU !

Angela éclata de rire.

- Quand Jessica et Lauren vont apprendre ça, elles vont être vertes...

- Hé, pas question qu'elles le sachent ! Angela, promets-moi que tu ne diras rien!

- D'accord, mais tu me raconteras tout...

- Oui, d'accord, cédai-je de mauvaise grâce. Je préférerais qu'il n'y ait rien à raconter, mais soit, rétorquai-je en me garant devant chez elle.

- Souris Bella, tu vas passer ta soirée en compagnie d'un dieu vivant!

- Je demande à voir... Et il est casé ton dieu vivant, mon père est tombé sous le charme de sa minette, d'ailleurs. Il veut les inviter à dîner, tu te rends compte ?

- Mais ce n'est pas parce que la marchandise est achetée, que tu ne peux pas apprécier la qualité, chère Bella.

- Une phrase de plus dans ce genre et je me ferai un devoir de prévenir ton père que tu as des pensées perverses envers un de tes professeurs...

- Si tu veux avoir ma mort sur la conscience, vas-y je t'en prie.

Nous sortîmes de la voiture, la mère d'Angela nous attendait avec un cake aux pommes tout chaud et c'est l'estomac bourré de cochonneries que nous nous mîmes à travailler sur notre exposé de biologie.

Je rentrai en traînant des pieds à la maison, il était déjà plus de sept heures et l'échéance approchait tout doucement. J'avais renoncé à me coincer les doigts volontairement dans la portière en réalisant que celle de mon antique véhicule n'avait pas été fabriquée aux mêmes normes de sécurité que celles des voitures modernes, le métal risquait d'entailler ma peau. Je détestais la vue du sang, son odeur me rendait malade et je m'évanouissais dès que j'en rencontrais une goutte.

J'allais donc endurer ce cours.

Mon père avait commandé des pizzas et nous avons un peu discuté tout en dînant. Cinq minutes avant l'heure fixée, il s'empressa de me faire enfiler ma veste et me jeta presque dehors en me faisant les recommandations d'usage.

- N'oublie pas de le remercier!

- Oui, papa, dis-je sur un ton sarcastique et enfantin.

Il leva les yeux au ciel et me regarda traverser la rue avant de rentrer dans la maison. Je pénétrai dans le minuscule jardin clôturé de barrières de bois peintes en blanc pour m'avancer vers la porte d'entrée. La maison avait l'air austère et impersonnelle, mais sur la sonnette une étiquette indiquait déjà « Edward et Carlie Cullen ». C'était si mignon que ça m'en flanquait la nausée, la soirée allait être agréable.

La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit avant que j'ai eu le temps de pousser sur le bouton et je fis un petit saut en arrière, surprise.

- Bonsoir, murmura un ténor parfait.

- Euh... Bonsoir, dis-je également tout bas en levant les yeux vers l'inconnu.

Angela n'avait pas menti. Ce mec était d'une beauté indécente. Il était grand, peut-être un mètre quatre-vingt-cinq, mince, mais musclé. Son visage était empreint de délicatesse, une peau pâle, les lignes d'une mâchoire bien dessinée, un nez droit, une bouche pleine, et des yeux qui auraient probablement étés les plus beaux que j'eus l'occasion de rencontrer s'ils n'avaient pas été marqués d'une telle froideur.

- Isabella ?

J'aurais voulu répondre « simplement, Bella », mais j'avais l'étrange impression que cet homme ne souffrirait pas la moindre familiarité entre nous.

J'hochai la tête et serrai la main qu'il me tendait.

- J'imagine que tu peux m'appeler Edward dans ce cadre...

Nous venions à peine d'échanger quelques mots et je me sentais déjà mal à l'aise, tout en lui criait une telle froideur, une telle animosité.

- Entre, souffla-t-il toujours d'un ton bas comme s'il prenait garde à ne pas faire trop de bruit.

Il me tint la porte et la ferma derrière moi. La maison était plongée dans le noir, seule une petite lampe posée sur un carton non déballé éclairait la pièce principale qui servirait apparemment de salon et de salle à manger.

- Le piano est dans mon bureau, cette pièce possède une meilleure isolation phonique, chuchota-t-il en m'indiquant la direction à suivre dans la pénombre.

Je pris garde de ne pas me prendre les pieds dans quoi que ce soit, cet homme tenait apparemment au silence et une chute bruyante aurait été mal venue. Il me tint une fois de plus la porte ouverte et il pris soin de la refermer derrière moi avant d'appuyer sur l'interrupteur.

Nous étions dans une petite pièce encombrée de cartons de déménagement, il n'y avait aucun meuble si ce n'est un superbe piano à queue et son banc. La pièce était pourvue d'une baie vitrée qui donnait sur le jardin à l'arrière de la maison, ce qui devait la rendre très agréable les jours d'ensoleillement.

- Nous pouvons parler plus fort ici.

J'eus envie de demander pourquoi, mais je ne me le permis pas.

- Installe-toi, dit-il en indiquant le banc.

Je m'exécutai les mains tremblantes. Il resta debout et s'appuya contre le piano à ma gauche.

- Commence par me montrer ce que tu sais faire, déclara-t-il.

- Euh... Je... C'est-à-dire... Je n'ai plus touché à un piano depuis plus de cinq ans, avouai-je précipitamment.

Il hocha la tête d'un air entendu.

- Bien. Joues, s'il-te-plait.

Mes doigts se posèrent sur les touches d'ivoire et j'expirai doucement en cherchant dans ma mémoire la succession de notes d'un morceau que j'aurai pu jouer d'une manière potable, et je n'en trouvai aucun.

Mes doigts poussèrent maladroitement sur les touches et entamèrent les quelques notes d'un morceau pour débutant dont je me souvenais vaguement. C'était maladroit et désorganisé, juste horrible. Je sentais son regard froid me vriller, et j'étais tellement gênée que je me contentai de fixer les touches quand j'eus réalisé quelques notes.

Ce type me rendait mal à l'aise, je n'y pouvais rien, c'était plus fort que moi. Il y avait une telle aura de mystère et d'étrangeté qui planait autour de lui.

- Hum. Tu sais lire une partition ?

- C'est un exercice que je ne me suis plus imposée depuis quelques temps, balbutiai-je.

- Bien. Nous avons du travail. Je vais chercher du papier à musique. Autant recommencer par les bases.

Ces phrases simples et courtes prononcées sur d'une manière atone et laconique me firent trembler de tous mes membres. Ô Dieu, qu'est-ce que j'étais impatiente de sortir d'ici!

Il revint quelques minutes plus tard et entreprit de m'expliquer des notions de bases qui me semblaient profondément abstraites. Je n'osais pas lui dire que je ne suivais pas ses explications et le reste de l'heure se déroula tel un véritable calvaire.

- Samedi onze heures, dit-il en me raccompagnant sur le pas de la porte.

- Je travaille le samedi.

- Bien. Dimanche à la même heure, alors ?

- Dimanche vingt heures trente, confirmai-je.

Il me fit un signe de la tête pour confirmer et je marmonnai un bonsoir avant de m'éloigner, quand je jetai un œil par dessus mon épaule après avoir traversé la rue, il avait déjà disparu.

Je rentrai en soupirant, tentant d'évacuer toute la tension que j'avais accumulée au cours de la dernière heure.

Mon père était endormi sur le canapé, je lui secouai l'épaule et lui conseillai d'aller se coucher avant de grimper l'escalier pour monter dans ma chambre.

En tirant les rideau, mon regard s'attarda sur la bâtisse de l'autre côté de la rue. Son air austère, froid et désuet était à l'image de son propriétaire.

Edward Cullen était une bien étrange personne, et il me tardait peu d'être à dimanche.

Un coupé cabriolet sombre qui ne m'était pas inconnu déboula à vive allure dans la rue et pila net devant la demeure de mon nouveau voisin. Une jeune femme en descendit et je reconnus immédiatement cette personne, c'était Alice Whitlock, la patronne de la boutique de décoration où je travaillait le samedi.

Je me demandai ce qu'elle pouvait bien venir faire là. Edward parut sur le pas de la porte et elle se jeta dans ses bras, il répondit fort à son étreinte et l'emmena dans la maison en la gardant calée contre lui.

Un sentiment de dégoût me prit à la gorge, elle était mariée, avec un très gentil mari qui plus est ! Et lui aussi était avec quelqu'un, une superbe jeune femme selon mon père ! Comment pouvaient-ils...

Je fermai les rideaux d'un coup sec.

C'était officiel, je détestai Edward Cullen.

**Fin du chapitre II**

**Alors ? Satisfaits ? **

**Carlie ne va pas apparaître tout de suite, et les Cullen seront bien présent, sauf peut-être Rose et Emmett, mais ils n'auront pas une place primordiale.**

**Les chapitres sont un peu courts, mais ils devraient s'allonger au fur et à mesure... **

**J'avais pas envie de vous faire attendre, et j'avais vraiment besoin de me changer les idées donc, je vous ai rapidement écrit ce petit chapitre...Je me mets de ce pas à FSC... **

**Un grand merci pour avoir été au rendez-vous une fois de plus, c'est vraiment super. Je vous en suis reconnaissante.**

**PS : Pour ceux qui penseraient que la propension de Bella à l'ennui et à vivre dans la fiction est un trait de mon caractère, rassurez-vous ma vie est pas si minable... J'aime ma vie, et même si j'écris beaucoup, j'ai vraiment vraiment une vie sociale, plutôt bien remplie même.**


	3. Brûler en enfer

**CHAPITRE III**

_**Brûler en enfer**_

_*_

_Will était parti et l'agonie dans laquelle il l'avait laissée ne lui permettait même pas de le pleurer._

_Lizzie aurait voulu taper du poing, hurler, se jeter contre les murs, peut-être s'ouvrir les veines. Tout plutôt que ça. Rester plongée dans cet état catatonique, dans cette douce folie passive, semblait vouloir dire que la douleur serait sans fin. _

_Elle désirait un exutoire, quelque chose de radical et de rapide, qui mettrait un point final à son état léthargique et à sa peine infinie._

_Oh ! Si le sang et les larmes avaient pu couler, ne l'auraient-ils par purgée de tout ce chagrin ? Ne lui auraient-ils pas assurés, une fois secs, un mieux ?_

Je raturai d'un grand trait les quelques lignes que je venais de noter dans mon cahier.

- Niais… Vraiment trop niais…

Je refermai le carnet d'un coup sec avant de jeter mon crayon sur mon bureau et de croquer dans ma pomme. Décidément, je n'étais pas en veine aujourd'hui.

Un lourd soupire s'échappa de mes lèvres et je décidai de me résigner pour l'instant, j'avais l'esprit trop préoccupé pour pouvoir écrire quoi que ce soit de potable.

Ma fin de semaine au lycée avait juste été… _épouvantable. _J'étais damnée et Edward Cullen était un démon tout droit sorti de l'enfer pour me tourmenter. Non content d'empoisonner ma vie personnelle, il avait également fait de mes moments au lycée un véritable supplice.

Je n'en pouvais plus d'entendre venter ses yeux magnifiques, sa bouche invitante, la ligne dessinée de sa mâchoire, la force de ses épaules, le tout ponctué de gloussements idiots.

Oui, _Mr Cullen _était une belle personne, aucun défaut en apparence, mais l'être qui se cachait derrière cette façade me donnait des frissons dans le dos.

Je tremblais de tous mes membres au souvenir de la leçon de piano que j'avais prise avec lui. L'atmosphère si glaciale, la pénombre, le silence, la manière avare dont il dispensait ses mots, le regard dur et froid qu'il posait sur moi.

Savoir qu'il me faudrait recommencer demain soir me filait presque des cauchemars. Je redoutai vraiment de me retrouver face à lui. Je l'avais rencontré à plusieurs reprises au lycée cette semaine et il n'avait même pas daigné desserrer les lèvres pour me dire bonjour. Il m'avait superbement ignorée.

On frappa trois petits coups à la porte de ma chambre.

- Bella, tu ne devrais pas partir pour le boulot, me demanda mon père derrière la porte.

Je jetai un œil à l'horloge accrochée au-dessus de mon bureau. Neuf heures quinze.

- Si, répondis-je en attrapant mon sac et ma veste déposés mon lit.

Je soupirai lourdement en descendant les escaliers, j'allais devoir pousser ma vieille Chevrolet à fond pour pouvoir arriver à Port Angeles dans les temps.

Je souhaitai une bonne journée à mon père avant de sortir de la maison en coup de vent pour heurter une épaule solide.

- Oh, pardon, marmonnai-je en rougissant.

Edward Cullen était devant moi, diablement beau et froid.

- Pas de problème.

- Vous êtes trempé, dis-je en remarquant que sa chemise lui collait à la peau et que ses cheveux dégoulinaient d'eau.

Je me souris de manière cynique en me demandant si la glace dont il semblait être fait était enfin entrain de fondre.

- Plomberie défectueuse. Ton père est là ?

Ca aurait été trop beau pour être vrai. J'avais cru un bref instant que parmi toutes les merdes que le réchauffement climatique nous apportait un avantage s'était glissé : la fonte de l'âme glaciale de mon adoré professeur.

J'hochai la tête avant de le contourner pour rejoindre ma voiture.

- Rentrez sans frapper, il est au salon. Excusez-moi, mais je suis pressée.

Pourquoi je m'excusai ? Je ne devais pas me sentir obligée d'être polie avec lui, il ne prenait même pas la peine de me dire bonjour !

Je grimpai dans mon camion, mis le contact et m'engageai dans la rue sans plus lui jeter un regard.

Environ trois quarts d'heure plus tard, je me parquai devant une boutique à la devanture en bois patinée par l'air marin dont l'enseigne vintage indiquait « Fleurs et antiquités ». J'étais quelques minutes en retard, mais heureusement, Alice, la propriétaire de la boutique n'était pas particulièrement à cheval sur la ponctualité.

- Bella, comment tu vas, m'accueillit-elle chaleureusement sans même relever mon léger retard.

- Bien, et vous, demandai-je en me dirigeant automatiquement vers la réserve où j'avais l'habitude de déposer mes effets personnels.

- Je rayonne, déclara-t-elle sans donner plus d'explications.

Je me demandai si c'était sa soirée avec Edward Cullen qui la rendait si pétillante. Je m'étais repassée un nombre incalculable de fois la scène où je les avais vus s'enlacer devant chez lui. J'avais décortiqué la manière dont elle s'était jetée à son cou, et celle dont il l'avait serrée puis gardée contre lui avant de rentrer dans la maison. Je ne savais vraiment plus quoi en penser… Il n'était pas impossible qu'elle soit une vieille amie, ou une sœur. Est-ce qu'un frère et une sœur agissaient de cette manière ? J'avais toujours été fille unique et j'étais bien ignorante à ce sujet.

Je m'étais décidée à glisser le sujet « Edward Cullen » à un moment opportun dans la conversation et à jauger ensuite la réaction d'Alice. Néanmoins, elle m'employa à dépoussiérer puis ranger les objets qu'elle venait d'acquérir dans une vente aux enchères tandis qu'elle s'occupait des clients et composait les bouquets, nous n'eûmes donc pas l'occasion de discuter.

La journée s'écoula rapidement, il y avait tant de clients dans la boutique ce samedi que je dus cesser mes activités de rangement pour aider Alice à les servir.

L'heure de la fermeture approchait et nous n'avions presque pas échangé un seul mot.

- Je suis morte, soupira Alice en se laissant tomber sur une chaise après avoir mis dehors une cliente particulièrement exigeante.

La boutique était désormais vide, et derrière la vitrine on pouvait voir que les rues de Port Angeles devenaient moins animées.

- Ca te dérange si je te laisse la boutique quelques minutes ? J'ai un rendez-vous ce soir et je voudrai monter là-haut pour me rafraîchir un peu…

- Ca devrait aller, répondis-je comme elle s'engageait déjà dans le vieil escalier en colimaçon qui montait à l'appartement où elle vivait avec son mari.

Après quelques minutes à tapoter du bout des doigts le dessus du comptoir, cherchant une quelconque activité pour m'occuper, un nouveau client débarqua dans la boutique.

- Bonsoir, dit une voix de velours qui me glaça le sang.

Je levai les yeux et j'offris un sourire moqueur à l'opportun.

- Bonsoir ? On se dit « bonsoir » désormais, dis-je décidée à lui faire remarquer son manque flagrant de politesse tout au long de cette semaine.

- Nous nous sommes toujours dit « bonsoir », Isabella. C'est « bonjour » que l'on ne se dit pas, répondit Edward d'un ton monotone.

Un petit sourire en coin tordait sa bouche dans une expression malicieuse, mais son regard n'exprimait aucune chaleur.

La combinaison de ces yeux perçants sur moi et de la manière dont il prononçait mon prénom ajoutée à ce petit sourire cynique me fit trembler de tous mes membres.

J'haussai les épaules avant de demander :

- Que voulez-vous ?

- Un bouquet…

- Mais encore ?

- Je n'y connais rien…

Il sembla décontenancé un instant, mais cette expression passa vite.

- Sais-tu lesquelles sont les préférées d'Alice ?

Une vague de colère monta en moi. Un homme offrait-il réellement des fleurs à sa sœur ou à une amie ? N'était-ce pas le geste galant par excellence ?

Ce qui me dégoûtait dans cette histoire c'est qu'ils étaient tous les deux en couple avec de très gentilles personnes et qu'ils ne se souciaient même pas de se cacher ou de ne pas ébruiter leur relation.

- Les roses crème, répondis-je d'un ton glacial.

- Douze ?

J'hochai la tête avant de passer devant le comptoir pour choisir les fleurs. Je pris soin de les organiser en un bouquet rond et serré dont je garnis le pourtour de verdure comme Alice me l'avait enseigné. Je le terminai en glissant autour un papier qui rappelait la couleur des roses.

Je lui montrais le résultat pour qu'il puisse en juger.

- Parfait.

- Ca fera vingt dollars, annonçai-je.

Il me tendit l'argent et je lui donnais le bouquet, ma main effleura la sienne y déposant une goutte de sang.

- Tu t'es blessée, je crois.

Il n'avait même pas l'air soucieux en disant cela.

- Hum, on dirait, oui.

Je regardai le bout de mon index, une goutte de sang y perlait. Je m'étais probablement piquée avec le fil de fer en le nouant pour qu'il maintienne le bouquet. J'étais si en colère que mes mains avaient tremblé durant toute l'opération.

- Tu devrais faire attention à tes doigts. Ca serait mieux s'ils étaient en bon état.

Pour le piano, évidemment.

J'allais lui répliquer que je m'en moquais bien quand Alice réapparut dans une petite robe du soir. Comme mardi, elle se jeta à son cou et ils s'étreignirent longuement.

- Ah, c'est si bon de te revoir, soupira-t-elle.

J'avais détourné la tête pour ne pas avoir l'air de les observer, de plus cette scène m'écœurait réellement, je ne vis donc pas nettement si Edward posa sa bouche sur les lèvres ou la joue d'Alice lorsqu'il l'embrassa.

Ils se séparèrent et il lui tendit le bouquet.

- Oh, Edward ! Tu n'aurais pas dû… Jasper va être hyper jaloux, rit-elle. En plus, tu pourrais aller chercher des fleurs dans une autre boutique que la mienne !

- La tienne est la seule potable, et Isabella fait ça très bien.

- Oh, tu connais Bella ?

Ils se tournèrent vers moi et je rougis, je ne sus pas déterminer si c'était de rage ou de gêne. Tout ce qui se passait ici me semblait tellement déplacé.

- Nous sommes voisins…

- Entre autres, marmonnai-je en me retenant d'ajouter « hélas ».

- Quelle coïncidence ! Oh, dis-moi ! Comment va Carlie, demanda Alice en reportant son attention sur Edward.

Cette phrase manqua de me faire m'étouffer. Quel culot !

- Elle s'adapte, mais ce n'est pas réellement facile, dit-il sur un ton retissant en me jetant un regard en biais.

C'est clair que l'adaptation devait être d'autant plus compliquée si l'homme avec qui elle vivait était volage.

- Hum, j'imagine… Bon, si nous y allions ? Bella, peux-tu fermer la boutique ?

J'hochai la tête à contrecœur. Ils se dirigèrent vers la sortie et Alice se retourna pour me dire :

- Laisse les clés dans la boîte aux lettres ! Bonne soirée !

Ils quittèrent le magasin et la porte de referma sur eux. Je fermai les yeux et expirai fortement pour évacuer le sentiment de dégoût qui pesait sur mon estomac quand la clochette annonçant que quelqu'un poussait la porte retentit.

- C'est fermé, dis-je d'une voix sèche sans même ouvrir les yeux.

- Ce n'est que moi. N'oublie pas, demain soir vingt heures trente.

J'ouvris les yeux pour voir Edward sur le pas de la porte.

- Ca ne risque pas.

- Bien. _Bonsoir_, Isabella.

La porte se ferma une fois de plus et je m'empressai d'aller la verrouiller et de retourner la pancarte qui indiquait « Open ».

La voix d'Edward se répercutait dans mon crâne et ne cessait d'y résonner. Je secouai la tête et tapai du pied en poussant un gémissement rageur.

Ce type faisait vraiment de ma vie un enfer.

**Fin du chapitre III**

**Voilà le chapitre 3 ! J'espère qu'il vous a plu, j'ai vraiment hâte de savoir ce que vous en avez pensé. **

**Leçon n°2 pour le chapitre suivant…**

**Pour FSC je sais que vous attendez vraiment la suite et que je ne suis pas du genre à vous faire trop attendre, mais le chapitre qui vient est romantique et que je n'ai pas envie de le bâcler. J'ai mis un terme plusieurs années de relation il y a 48 heures, alors disons juste que je ne me sens pas capable de l'écrire là tout de suite.**

**Mais don't worry, je vais bien et je vais vous l'écrire, juste besoin de digérer ça.**

**Allez appuyez sur le bouton vert pour me faire plaisir, une petite review c'n'est pas grand chose, non ? Faîtes-moi plaisir, s'il-vous-plaaaiiiit (yeux de Chat Poté). **

**Shez**


	4. Découvrir

**CHAPITRE IV**

_**Découvrir**_

*****

Je garai ma Chevrolet sur le parking devant la maison. Nous étions dimanche soir et il était déjà tard, j'avais finalisé mon exposé de biologie avec Angela après quoi nous avions regardé l'intégrale de _Orgueil et Préjugés_ avec Colin Firth. Nous nous étions endormies sur son canapé et si Mrs. Weber n'était pas venue me secouer l'épaule en me disant que je ferai sûrement mieux de rentrer me reposer chez moi, j'aurai probablement loupé mon cours avec Edward.

Je jetai un œil à la petite horloge sur le tableau de bord, il était vingt heures quarante, j'avais un peu de retard et je me demandai ce qu'Edward en dirait, mais d'un autre côté j'étais soulagée que le temps que je passerai avec lui soit raccourci.

J'attrapai ma besace d'où dépassaient mon classeur et le cahier dans lequel j'écrivais, et je tentai de les enfoncer un peu plus à l'intérieur, mais trop de choses inutiles encombraient le sac. Je laissai tomber et je m'en emparai avant de sortir de ma voiture. Je fis quelques pas vers la maison, avant de penser à l'heure déjà avancée. Je fis demi-tour, décidant de me rendre directement chez Edward.

Comme le mardi précédent, la porte s'ouvrit avant que j'ai pu appuyer sur le bouton de la sonnette. Edward se tenait droit et raide devant moi. Je décidai d'ignorer son regard dur comme la pierre qui me donnait déjà envie de trembler alors qu'il n'avait pas encore ouvert la bouche, mais je notai entre autre détail de peu d'importance qu'il était particulièrement beau pieds nus et vêtu de manière décontractée dans son t-shirt noir et son pantalon en lin clair.

- Tu es en retard, murmura Edward d'un ton implacable.

- On ne se dit déjà plus bonsoir ? Je suis désolée.

- Bonsoir, souffla-t-il tout de même presqu'à contre cœur.

- Bonsoir, répliquai-je d'une manière isolante.

Nous nous sommes affrontés du regard un instant, jusqu'au moment où je dus baisser les yeux, incapable de soutenir la dureté des siens. Il s'effaça pour me laisser entrer et me mena dans le petit bureau, ouvrant et fermant les portes derrières nous.

La maison était éclairée cette fois, des appliques lumineuses avaient été posées sur les murs et l'atmosphère m'y sembla moins angoissante bien que toujours lourde et silencieuse. Les cartons avaient presque tous été déballés et des meubles avaient pris place dans les pièces. Ce semblant de normalité me rassura un peu.

- Tu t'es entraînée sur le piano de l'école comme je te l'avais demandé ?

J'hochai la tête. C'était faux. J'avais fait des gammes pendant une demi-heure, c'était bien ce qu'il m'avait demandé sauf que j'étais censée le faire aussi souvent que possible.

- Assieds-toi et montre-moi.

Ses ordres sonnaient clairs et précis, mais pas d'une manière particulièrement dure étonnamment. Il ne parlait pas fort, sa voix basse formulait ces injonctions sur le ton de la conversation.

Quand il parlait de cette manière une sensation étrange se rependait en moi, et bien que lui obéir était un supplice, il y avait quelque chose de presque excitant dans sa voix.

Je commençai à jouer, mais mes doigts n'étaient pas assez souples, ce que je faisais était maladroit, approximatif. Il ne tarda pas à soupirer.

- Garde le même tempo.

Je recommençai.

- Concentre-toi, souffla-t-il comme je loupai une note.

J'essayai, mais il me décontenançait. Sa froideur et sa dureté me mettait mal à l'aise, mais ses ordres soufflés d'une manière presque sensuelle faisait naître dans mon ventre une chaleur dont je ne voulais pas.

Je me sentais excitée pour lui alors que je le trouvais simplement odieux. Mais il était juste là face à moi, si beau dans son t-shirt noir qui moulait tous ses muscles.

- Isabella, me rappela-t-il à l'ordre comme je perdais le rythme qu'il m'avait imposé.

Je respirai profondément pour me remettre les idées en place, mais mon prénom dans sa bouche était presque érotique. Non ! Je ne voulais pas de cet homme. Je ne voulais pas d'Edward Cullen. Il n'avait ni morale, ni principe !

- Plus vite, maintenant.

La chaleur entre mes cuisses flamboya et je me rendis compte que mon sexe était devenu complètement humide. Mon visage s'embrasa, mais il ne sembla pas le noter.

Dieu que m'arrivait-il ? J'étais entrain d'éprouver du désir pour un homme que je détestais. J'étais tordue !

J'étais complètement troublée et mes doigts mal entraînés s'emmêlèrent.

- Non ! Non ! Tu n'es pas attentive !

La voix d'Edward claqua à mes oreilles, figeant mes doigts sur le clavier du piano. Il soupira d'agacement et se pinça l'arrête du nez.

- Tu n'as pas travaillé ! Tu te moques de moi et tu me fais perdre mon temps, s'emporta-t-il.

Je ne répondis rien, ne soutenant pas son regard, mais tenant la tête haute.

- Et regarde-moi ça ! Ne t'ai-je pas demandé de prendre soin de tes mains ?

Il m'attrapa le poignet et retourna ma paume. Je fermai le poing, mais il ouvrit ma main sans ménagement. Plusieurs coupures s'étalaient sur le bout de mes doigts, presque toutes étaient dues à mon travail à la boutique, les autres à ma maladresse. Celle que je m'étais faite hier en m'écorchant avec le fil de fer saignait légèrement et avait laissé de petites tâches rouges sur les touches ivoire.

- Je suis désolée, dis-je en récupérant ma main avec force.

- Je m'en moque que tu sois désolée ! Tu es une je-m'en-foutiste de première catégorie. Tu ne travaille pas, tu ne fais pas ce que je te demande, tu ne prends pas soin de tes mains, tu n'es même pas à l'heure. Tu te moques de ce qui se passe ici !

Il n'avait pas vraiment crié, mais sa voix résonnait fort dans la pièce. Je me levai brusquement je récupérai mon sac et m'apprêtai à sortir quand la porte du bureau s'ouvrit.

Le visage d'Edward se figea et ses traits s'adoucirent. Je fus tellement surprise de voir tant de douceur sur son visage d'ordinaire si dur que je ne pus qu'observer à quel point cela le rendait encore plus beau sans me soucier de la cause de ce changement soudain.

- Pourquoi tu cries si fort, papa, demanda une petite voix endormie.

Je me tournai brusquement en direction de la voix. Une petite fille de quatre ou cinq ans se tenait devant nous dans son pyjama rose. J'observai le visage d'Edward puis celui de la gamine. J'avais bien entendu. Il ne pouvait pas la renier. Les yeux verts, la bouche pleine, le nez droit, les boucles cuivrées, tout y était. C'était à se demander s'il ne l'avait pas fait seul cette enfant.

- Carlie !

Sa voix était si tendre quand il s'adressa à sa fille que j'en eus des frissons. Il n'était plus le même homme. Il n'était plus dur, ni froid, ni sombre, ni coléreux. Le mec que j'avais devant moi en cette minute était le plus doux et le plus affectueux que j'ai jamais rencontré.

Il tendit les bras à l'enfant qui se dépêcha de s'y réfugier tout en me surveillant du coin de l'œil. Elle se blottit contre lui et il la serra avec bonheur.

- Pourquoi ne dors-tu pas, lui murmura-t-il.

- Parce que tu cries ! Tu es fâché ?

- Non… Je… Un peu, mais c'est fini.

- Je n'aime pas quand tu cries et que tu es fâché.

- Je ne le ferai plus.

La gamine tourna le visage vers moi et Edward s'empressa de dire :

- Isabella s'en allait. Je vais te remettre au lit.

Son ton était un peu plus froid, mais ce n'était rien comparé à celui qu'il aurait probablement employé s'il s'était adressé directement à moi.

Il glissa les doigts dans les cheveux bouclés de sa fille et lui offrit un sourire comme je ne pensais jamais en voir un sur son visage. Elle frotta doucement son nez contre le sien.

J'étais de trop dans cette scène. Je ramassai mon sac précipitamment et quittai la maison sans plus d'invitation. J'entendis bien Edward m'appeler, mais je ne voulais plus le voir. J'étais trop abasourdie.

Sa fille ! Mon dieu, Carlie était sa fille. J'éclatai de rire en me laissant tomber sur mon lit. J'avais été si stupide.

Le silence après vingt heures trente, les cours en soirée, c'était parce qu'il y avait un enfant dont il s'occupait dans cette maison. Mais quel âge avait Edward ? Vingt-cinq ans au maximum ? Et sa fille, quatre, peut-être cinq ans ? Je ne m'en voulais pas vraiment d'avoir pensé que Carlie, le fameux amour de sa vie, était sa femme.

Dieu, je n'avais jamais vu tant d'amour, de tendresse et de dévotion dans un regard. Il y avait vraiment un cœur sous cette glace, un cœur plutôt sensible qui plus est.

Néanmoins, il pouvait également être plus dur que la pierre. Les mots qu'il avait eus à mon encontre me revinrent en mémoire. Je savais qu'il avait raison, mais il n'était plus question qu'il me parle de nouveau sur ce ton. Je ne prendrai plus de cours avec lui.

Le fait qu'il puisse se comporter d'une manière civilisée face à sa fille n'en faisait pas moins un être détestable à mes yeux. Alice Whitlock était bien une femme mariée, c'était sûr et certain, et je ne concevais pas qu'il puisse sortir avec elle en sachant qu'elle était liée à quelqu'un d'autre. De plus, son comportement était juste inacceptable à mon encontre. Enfin, je ne voulais plus jamais me sentir troublée ou excitée par lui, et la meilleure chose pour ça était de me tenir à distance.

C'est avec un dernier sourire pour ma bêtise que je m'endormis profondément.

Le lendemain au lycée, j'eus bien du mal à tenir ma langue. Souffler dans une oreille attentive qu'Edward Cullen était père de famille aurait eu plus d'un avantage à mes yeux. Premièrement, j'aurais eu la satisfaction de me sentir vengée pour le comportement général qu'il avait eu à mon égard. Deuxièmement, cela aurait peut-être fait descendre d'un cran l'attirance sexuelle que les filles qui m'entouraient éprouvaient pour lui et qu'elles se sentaient obligées de manifester à tout bout de champ.

Oh, je sais. Je ne valais pas plus que toutes ces groupies, mais j'avais au moins la décence de ne pas fantasmer ouvertement sur lui. La nuit avait été plutôt longue et mes rêves très explicites. Définitivement, le fait qu'il soit papa ne le rendait pas moins sexy, cela le rendait peut-être encore plus attirant si c'était possible. Entrevoir toute la douceur dont il était capable était littéralement excitant.

En rentrant de l'école, je me sentais en veine pour écrire, je cherchai donc partout après mon cahier, incapable de me souvenir où je l'avais déposé pour la dernière fois. J'avais tendance à l'emmener partout avec moi pour pouvoir noter mes idées et ne pas les oublier. Je retournai toute ma chambre, ainsi que mon sac à sa recherche sans pouvoir mettre la main dessus. Tête en l'air comme j'étais, je pouvais l'avoir abandonné n'importe où et je ne souhaitais pas qu'un regard mal veillant tombe dessus. On mettait toujours plus de soi qu'on ne le croyait dans ses écrits.

J'arrêtai mes fouilles comme la sonnette retentissait dans la maison. J'allais ouvrir la porte, préoccupée, et trouvai Edward Cullen sur le pas.

- Mon père n'est pas là, dis-je sèchement juste avant de lui claquer la porte au nez.

Il la cala avec son pied.

- Isabella…

Son ton était plus doux que d'ordinaire.

- JE NE…

J'allais lui hurler dessus, mais il agita mon carnet d'écriture sous mon nez.

- Où avez-vous trouvé ça ?!

- Je peux entrer ? J'aimerai te parler.

- Rendez-moi ça, d'abord !

- Pour que tu me claques la porte au nez ? T'es gentille, mais je préfère assurer mes arrières.

Je bouillonnais de rage sur le pas de la porte. Ma paume brûlait de le gifler. C'était mon carnet, c'était personnel, il n'avait pas à me faire de chantage avec ça.

- Parlez, ordonnai-je.

- Puis-je entrer ?

Je m'effaçai pour le laisser pénétrer à l'intérieur de la maison et le guidai jusqu'à la cuisine. Je pris appui contre un des meubles et lui désignai une chaise où il ne s'assit pas.

- Tu as été surprise hier, n'est-ce pas ?

Je ne répondis pas.

- OK. Je vais faire les questions et les réponses. Ca ne me dérange pas…

- Oui, le coupai-je en me rendant compte que même s'il m'énervait refuser de lui parler était puéril.

- Ca s'est vu à ta tête.

- Je ne pensais pas… Mon père… Enfin, je n'avais pas compris…

Il hocha la tête avant de demander :

- Tu peux garder ça pour toi ?

Je fis un signe approbatif de tête en me mordant la lèvre. Je m'en voulais d'avoir pensé à tout dévoiler au lycée maintenant. J'aurais vraiment été la pire des idiotes.

- Pourquoi, demandai-je tout de même. Auriez-vous honte ?

Son regard se durcit.

- Non.

- Pourquoi alors ?

- Si tu es une fille aussi intelligente que Mr Grant semble le prétendre, Isabella, j'imagine que tu as fait un calcul très simple.

- Je ne suis pas sûre, soufflai-je.

- Je suis sorti du Conservatoire en juin dernier. J'ai vingt-quatre ans. Carlie en a cinq.

- Vous étiez au lycée quand…

- Oui.

Il fit une courte pause.

- Je n'ai pas honte de Carlie. Je veux juste éviter que ça se sache trop parmi les élèves. D'un point de vue professionnel, ma paternité n'a pas toujours été vue d'un bon œil.

- Comment ça ?

Edward hésita.

- J'ai dû quitter ma dernière place parce que quelques parents d'élèves puritains trouvaient déplacé qu'un père si jeune enseigne à leurs enfants. Sait-on jamais, j'aurai pu leur montrer le mauvais exemple…

- C'est stupide, soufflai-je.

Il haussa les épaules.

- Là n'est pas la question.

Il posa mon carnet sur la table de la cuisine.

- Il est tombé de ton sac dans la précipitation…

Je récupérai mon bien.

- Je n'utiliserai pas les mots emplis de dévotion de ton professeur de littérature pour parler de ton écriture, mais tu as du talent.

Mes joues s'empourprèrent.

- Vous l'avez lu, m'étranglai-je.

Un sourire en coin se dessina sur ses lèvres.

- Je suis très curieux. Will est un égoïste et Lizzie une hypersensible, mais ils sont tous les deux attachants.

Je ne desserrai pas les lèvres.

- Bien. Jeudi vingt heure trente, dit-il en quittant la cuisine.

Je ne bougeais pas et ne répondis rien. Mais il n'attendait apparemment pas de réponse.

- Fais tes gammes, et soigne-moi ces mains pour l'amour de Dieu, me lança-t-il du couloir.

La porte d'entrée claqua annonçant qu'il venait de quitter la maison. Je le regardai traverser notre jardin par la fenêtre de la cuisine et réalisai que c'était lui qui avait eu le mot dernier mot.

Je m'empressai d'ouvrir la fenêtre de la cuisine.

- Edward, le hélai-je.

Il se retourna et une expression interrogatrice se dessina sur son visage.

- Isabella ?

- _Bonsoir_, Edward, dis-je en lui offrant mon sourire le plus insolent.

- _Bonsoir_, Isabella.

Il me fit un sourire moqueur avant d'enfoncer ses mains dans ses poches et de continuer sa route.

Je refermai la fenêtre d'un coup sec. Qu'Edward Cullen aille rôtir en enfer.

**Fin du chapitre IV**

**Bon voilà, le mystère est levé ! Pour Carlie du moins… J'espère que ça aidera ceux qui avaient dû mal à accrocher à la fic.**

**Un grand merci à tous pour tous vos encouragements, et tous vos petits mots gentils quant à ma vie personnelle, mais je vais bien, ne vous en faîtes pas. Je n'ai pas répondu aux reviews par manque de temps, mais je pense que ce chapitre répond à la plupart de vos interrogations.**

**Je me demande vraiment ce que vous allez en penser.**

**Encore un grand merci pour votre soutien.**

**SHEZ **


	5. Rencontrer Carlie Cullen

**CHAPITRE V**

_**Rencontrer Carlie Cullen**_

*

- Un soupire de plus et je te bâillonne, annonça Angela en levant les yeux manuel de littérature que je l'aidais à potasser.

- Désolée, dis-je en reportant mon attention sur le livre.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, demanda Angela.

J'haussai les épaules.

- Donc où en étions-nous ? Ah oui, le thème de la chronique villageoise chez…

- Bella. Accouche. Je t'ai rarement vu tirer une tête pareille, me coupa-t-elle.

- C'est Cullen.

- Cullen ? Tu as rendez-vous avec lui ce soir ?

J'hochai la tête en soupirant.

- Tu vas passer ta soirée avec un mec super canon et tu es si morose? Tu sais qu'il y a des jours où je ne te suis plus ? Je serais prête à endurer le piano juste pour pouvoir le regarder.

- Il est si…

Une bouffée d'agacement monta en moi et chassai le sujet de la main.

- Je ne veux même pas en parler. Le simple fait de penser à lui m'agace.

- Pourquoi continues-tu de prendre des cours avec lui ?

Parce que sinon, c'est moi qui capitule. Je ne voulais pas céder devant Edward.

- Mon père…

C'était la deuxième raison, Angela n'avait pas vraiment besoin de savoir à quel point mon orgueil était disproportionné.

- Je ne sais pas comment tu t'en tires avec de si bonnes notes en littérature, en ne répondant aux questions qu'avec des demi-phrases ou un seul mot. Sois plus explicite, je t'en prie.

- Il est si enthousiaste à l'idée de ces cours. Tu aurais dû l'entendre ce matin, on dirait que je vais rentrer dans le Philharmonique de Seattle le mois prochain.

- Il est juste heureux que tu t'intéresse à autre chose que tes bouquins et ton cahier d'écriture…

- Je sais ça. Sauf que je ne m'y intéresse pas réellement… Je peux au moins lui faire croire, de cette manière il a la conscience tranquille.

- Bella…

Le regard d'Angela était réprobateur. Je jetai un œil à ma montre pour l'éviter.

- Hé ! Il est déjà vingt heures dix !

J'allais avoir droit au regard qui tue d'Edward, peut-être même qu'il allait de nouveau me dire que j'étais je-m'en-foutiste. Et si j'attendais encore cinq minutes histoire d'être certaine de l'agacer ?

- Ouep ! Vas-t-en, tu ne seras jamais à l'heure, sinon !

- Ca pourrait être drôle de l'énerver un peu, non ?

- Bella !

Elle me resservit son regard qui disait que j'étais une mauvaise fille.

- OK, maman, j'y vais, râlai-je en me levant de ma chaise de mauvaise grâce.

J'attrapai ma besace et j'allai passer le seuil de la porte quand une idée me vint. Je fis demi-tour et fouillai mon sac à la recherche de mon carnet.

- Passe-moi un stylo, vite, vite, dis-je à Angela en tournant les pages de mon cahier à la recherche d'un feuillet vierge.

Elle m'en tendit un et je notai :

_Lizzie avait vainement tenté de se consoler dans les bras d'un professeur de piano qu'elle avait rencontré dans un bar. La grande quantité d'alcool qu'elle avait ingurgité et qui avait assombri son jugement ne lui avait pas permis de noter que l'orgueil de l'homme n'avait d'égal que ses manières rustres et bourrues. Elle le quitta la nuit même, juste après avoir dégrisé._

Satisfaite de moi-même, je refermai le cahier et le glissai dans mon sac. Edward Cullen voulait jouer… Bien, qu'à cela ne tienne.

- A plus, dis-je à Angela en lui posant un baiser sur la joue avant de me précipiter à l'extérieur pour grimper dans ma camionnette et rouler à toute vitesse jusque chez moi.

Une fois garée sur le parking devant la maison, je notai que j'étais pile à l'heure et j'attrapai mon sac pour me rendre directement chez Edward.

Contrairement aux habitudes, la porte de la maison ne s'ouvrit pas avant que j'arrive sur le seuil. J'hésitai quelques secondes, puis frappai trois légers coups contre le panneau de bois. Une petite minute plus tard, la porte s'entrouvrit lentement, laissant apparaître la petite silhouette de Carlie dans l'entrebâillement.

Elle me regardait de ses grands yeux expressifs, une moue mitigée peinte sur sa bouille enfantine. Elle jeta un petit regard à l'intérieur de la maison et je sus qu'Edward se tenait derrière la porte, dans un angle où je ne pouvais pas le voir.

- Tu voulais la voir, elle est là… Dis quelque chose, maintenant, souffla-t-il gentiment.

- Quoi, lui demanda-t-elle.

- Bonsoir me parait être une bonne solution… Elle va _a-do-rer_, dit-il sur un ton taquin et je compris que cette phrase m'était destinée.

Elle jeta un regard hésitant à son père avant de dire :

- Bonsoir…

- Salut, Carlie, dis-je sur un ton rassurant.

- Maintenant, laisse-là entrer, chuchota Edward.

Elle ouvrit un peu plus la porte et fonça se réfugier près de son père, s'accrochant à ses jambes.

Je pénétrai dans la maison et pris soin de fermer la porte derrière moi. Edward était négligemment appuyé contre le mur, vêtu d'une de ces tenues décontractées que je lui avait déjà vu porter, un pantalon de lin foncé et un t-shirt noir. Le voir habillé de cette manière suffisait à me rendre dingue, car cela conférait une dimension différente à sa personne, plus intime. Lorsque je le croisai dans les couloirs de l'école, chose qui arrivait plutôt rarement, il était toujours vêtu de manière impeccable, classique sans être désuète, mais presque sévère. Sa tenue actuelle me rappelait qu'il me laissait pénétrer dans son intimité et c'était tout un symbole en soi.

Ca, et le fait que ce damné t-shirt était plutôt moulant et que je voyais transparaître toutes les lignes délicieuses des muscles de son torse me rendait toute chose.

- Bonsoir, soufflai-je en détournant les yeux.

- Bonsoir, Isabella. Tu étais très attendue ce soir.

La manière dont il parlait était toujours parfaite et son ton dénué de sentiment apparent. Néanmoins quand je posai mon regard sur son visage, je vis qu'une petite lueur d'amusement dansait dans ses yeux.

- Vraiment ?

- Oui, plus qu'il n'y pourrait paraître.

Je savais qu'il parlait de sa fille et non pas de lui. Il l'attrapa sous les aisselles et la cala sur sa hanche.

- Voilà, tu as vu Isabella. Il est plus que temps d'aller au lit…

- Attends !

Carlie tenta de se défaire des bras d'Edward et il la reposa délicatement sur le sol. Elle vint timidement vers moi et je m'obligeai à lui offrir un sourire confiant alors que j'étais probablement tout aussi impressionnée par elle qu'elle ne l'était par moi, je ne comprenais pas son intérêt pour ma personne.

- Papa dit que tu racontes de jolies histoires…

Je levai les yeux vers Edward, il détourna le regard, mal à l'aise. Il émit un petit claquement de langue agacé.

- Tu voudras bien m'en raconter une ?

- Carlie, Isabella n'est…

- Pourquoi pas, coupai-je Edward en regardant la gamine qui me jaugeait de ces mêmes yeux verts et pénétrants que ceux de son père.

- Tu veux bien ?

- Oui.

Elle me tendit la main, je pris sa paume chaude dans la mienne et elle me regarda très sérieusement quand elle dit :

- Marché conclu.

J'éclatai de rire, d'où sortait-elle cette phrase ?

- Marché conclu, répétai-je.

- Pas ce soir, il est déjà bien trop tard.

Edward souleva Carlie et elle enroula ses bras alentour de son cou.

- Je reviens dans quelques minutes, dit-il en me jetant un regard. Installe-toi.

Le ton redevenait ferme et la légèreté dont il avait fait preuve auparavant semblait s'être évaporée.

- A une prochaine fois, Carlie, dis-je en lui adressant un signe de la main.

Elle y répondit avant d'enfouir son visage contre le torse d'Edward. Ils disparurent dans l'escalier et je flânai un instant dans le living-room.

Il avait enfin pris forme, une partie salon et une partie salle à manger avait été aménagée. Deux bibliothèques croulant sous les livres et les ouvrages d'art garnissaient un pan de mur. Des albums et des vinyles s'entassaient sur cinq rangées d'étagères basses accolées à la partie inférieure d'un mur et au-dessus desquelles, fixées contre le plâtre blanc, trônaient une guitare folk et une Fender Stratocaster noire et blanche dédicacée d'un gribouillage au marqueur indélébile.

- C'est pour la frime ou il vous arrive de les déprendre, demandai-je à Edward dont j'entendis les pas venir vers moi.

- Quand je disais « installe-toi », je pensais au piano.

- Alors, insistai-je sans tenir compte de sa remarque.

- Celles là, c'est pour la frime… Je ne joue plus avec…

J'haussai un sourcil.

- Ce sont plutôt des souvenirs… Mon père m'a offert la Fender quand j'ai su jouer d'une manière assez potable que pour me permettre de casser les oreilles de toute la maison. J'avais seize ans et l'année d'après, Rose, ma sœur, m'a offert des places pour le concert d'Eric Clapton. Je l'ai forcée à faire le pied de grue toute la nuit à la sortie des backstages. Il est sorti à plus de quatre heures du matin, et n'a signé que quelques orthographes, mais quand il a vu que j'avais ma guitare avec moi, il est revenu sur ses pas et l'a signée.

Il avait un petit sourire en racontant cette histoire. Il ne s'épanchait pas, il ne se livrait pas, mais il m'offrait néanmoins un petit bout de ce qu'il était. Peut-être était-ce avec ce sujet que j'arriverai à gratter un peu de verni pour en savoir plus sur lui.

- On s'est fait passer un savon mémorable par ma mère quand nous sommes rentré à passé six heures du matin. On a plus eu le droit de sortir durant le reste de l'année scolaire. Rosalie m'en veut encore, je pense.

- Je ne vous imaginais pas groupie.

- Chaque personne révèle des facettes insoupçonnées.

Il y eut un moment de silence.

- Merci pour Carlie. Tu n'étais pas obligée de dire oui.

- Entendrai-je un merci ? Dieu, votre mère vous a donc bien appris les bonnes manières. Néanmoins ce merci est inutile, ce n'est pas pour vous que j'ai dit oui.

Il haussa les épaules.

- Et puis, attendez de voir la manière dont je vais m'y prendre avant de dire merci, je n'ai pas le truc avec les gosses.

- Peut importe… L'intention compte…

Il soupira.

- Elle est très attirée par toi.

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi.

- Je pense que…

Il sembla gêné.

- Oui ?

- Tu es la seule personne dans notre entourage qui… qui vive seule avec son père… Tu comprends ?

- Oh.

- J'ai un peu entretenu le mythe sans le vouloir.

- Comment ça ?

- Elle n'a cessé de poser des questions sur toi, et je ne savais rien répondre, hormis que tu vivais seule avec ton père et que tu écrivais de jolies histoires, détail que j'ai livré en désespoir de cause. Je n'imaginais pas que ça allait se retourner contre moi, mais c'était mal la connaître. Je pense mon ignorance a piqué sa curiosité.

Je souris, il parlait de Carlie avec tant de tendresse. Je ne regrettai pas d'être venue finalement, l'entendre parler de cette manière était une chose très intéressante.

- Vous n'avez plus qu'à en apprendre plus sur moi…

- Je n'en ai pas réellement envie, souffla-t-il.

Je fus un peu décontenancée parce qu'un sourire en coin tordait sa bouche.

- Je l'avais remarqué.

- Ce n'est pas ce que tu penses… Je n'ai pas envie de t'interroger. Les banalités ne m'intéressent pas.

- Tant mieux, je me serais sentie obligée de vous faire la conversation.

- Que penses-tu que tu es entrain de faire ? Arrête ça tout de suite, et installe-toi au piano.

J'obéis et passai dans le bureau, je posai mon sac sur une chaise et je remarquai que le carnet rouge vif en dépassai. J'appuyai dessus pour l'enfoncer, histoire qu'Edward n'ait pas l'idée d'y fourrer son nez, je n'avais plus tellement envie de l'agacer bizarrement. Il s'était montré courtois et poli, cela méritait bien un encouragement.

Néanmoins, il posa sa main sur la mienne pour m'arrêter. Un frisson parcouru le dessus de ma paume et remonta dans mon bras gauche pour aller se loger dans mon cœur et l'affoler.

- As-tu écris depuis la dernière fois ?

- Euh… Oui…

- Puis-je ?

C'était une demande, j'avais tout-à-fait le droit de dire non, je ne le fis cependant pas. Sa main toujours posée sur la mienne me troublait et sa proximité me faisait de nouveau devenir envieuse de son corps.

- Faites comme vous l'entendez, mais je ne parlerai pas de ça avec vous.

- Bien, aucune conversation, je pensais avoir compris. Au piano, joue !

Son ordre me transperça de part en part et le désir qui se logeait entre mes cuisses flamboya. Je m'installai et réalisai l'exercice qu'il m'avait demandé de travailler, tandis qu'appuyé contre le piano, il tournait les pages de mon carnet.

Son visage n'émettait aucune expression, il était concentré, mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de me guider dans mon apprentissage.

- Le tempo doit être plus rapide. Plus vite !

Je m'exécutai puis m'emmêlait les pinceaux.

- Ca ne va pas. Recommence.

Je fis docilement ce qu'il demandait.

Je me concentrai sur mes doigts qui évoluaient maladroitement sur le clavier et je ne remarquai pas qu'il s'était déplacé pour aller chercher un crayon.

- Je peux annoter ?

- Si ça vous plait.

J'arrêtai de jouer pour regarder ce qu'il faisait.

- Je ne t'ai pas dit d'arrêter. Tu dois savoir faire cet exercice presque automatiquement, sans réfléchir. Il sert à entraîner la coordination de tes mouvements et la souplesse de tes doigts, ce dont tu manques cruellement, alors ne te laisse pas distraire par moi.

Je recommençai encore, et encore, alors qu'il tournait les pages et gribouillai parfois quelques mots. Il arriva bientôt au tout dernier feuillet et mon corps se tendit. J'arrêtai de jouer, complètement focalisée sur sa réaction.

- Tiens, tu as décidé d'introduire un nouveau personnage, souligna-t-il avec une moue moqueuse.

- Juste pour quelques lignes.

- Certes.

Il ne me regardait pas ses yeux étaient toujours plongés dans mes notes.

- Est-ce autobiographique ?

- En partie…

- Je vois… Intéressant…

Il écrivit quelques mots au-dessous du paragraphe que j'avais ajouté chez Angela avant de refermer mon cahier et de le glisser dans mon sac.

- Bien, revenons à nos moutons… Je pensais avoir dit « soigne-moi ces mains et fais tes exercices »…

C'était reparti pour un tour…

Je sortis de la maison une heure plus tard complètement fébrile. Je traversai la rue en courant et enfonçai presque la porte d'entrée avant de la refermer bruyamment derrière moi et de monter dans ma chambre sans même souhaiter bonne nuit à mon père.

J'attrapai mon carnet avant de me jeter sur mon lit. J'en tournai les pages doucement pour lire presqu'avec ferveur ce qu'il y avait écrit. Il avait commenté certains passages, la plupart de ses notes étaient des encouragements, ou soulignait une contradiction. Il avait corrigé quelques fautes d'orthographe et je notai mentalement de me relire correctement avant de le laisser plonger son nez dans mes écrits.

J'éclatai de rire une fois arrivée à la dernière page, sous le passage :

_Lizzie avait vainement tenté de se consoler dans les bras d'un professeur de piano qu'elle avait rencontré dans un bar. La grande quantité d'alcool qu'elle avait ingurgité et qui avait assombri son jugement ne lui avait pas permis de noter que l'orgueil de l'homme n'avait d'égal que ses manières rustres et bourrues. Elle le quitta la nuit même, juste après avoir dégrisé._

Il avait rédigé ce commentaire :

_Passage trop lapidaire. A développer, si je puis me permettre. Ce professeur de piano mérite certainement d'être mieux connu, je pense nécessaire d'étoffer son personnage. Je suis absolument persuadé que tu as un modèle dont t'inspirer._

_Bon travail, _

_Edward._

_PS : Mardi, même lieu, même heure. Apporte ton carnet._

**Fin du chapitre V**

**Voilà, chapitre qui devait tourner d'une manière beaucoup plus explosive à la base, mais c'était trop rapide, ça viendra plus tard. **

**J'en suis plutôt satisfaite, je dois dire. Mais c'est p-ê présomptueux… Hâte de savoir ce que vous en penser… **

**Pour FCS, j'avance doucement… Je ne tiens pas du tout à le bâcler parce que je ne suis pas d'humeur et je trouverai ça vraiment dommage. **

**Pour ceux qui se posent la question, oui, il y aura bien une relation Bella/Edward. Je sais que certains d'entre vous émettent des doutes quant à leur différence d'âge (6 ans), le fait qu'Edward soit professeur (pas vraiment celui de Bella, enfin du moins dans le cadre scolaire) et papa…**

**Mais j'avais envie de retravailler ce thème propre à Twilight qui est la passion interdite. J'ai juste changé les données, lol. Maintenant, je peux comprendre que ça en chipote quelques-uns. **

**Pour ce qui est de la mère de Carlie, tout ça arrive plus tard… Il y a une avancée dans ce chapitre, mais Edward ne se livrera pas facilement à Bella, une jeune fille loin de toutes ces considérations avec qui il entretient une relation difficile à qualifier… Donc patience, mais je peux également vous dire que l'histoire ne s'étalera pas sur ce sujet. Du moins, je ne l'envisage pas comme ça pour l'instant.**

**Alors, ce chapitre ? **


	6. Déraper

**CHAPITRE VII**

_**Déraper**_

*

Les jours qui suivirent, je pris soin de m'exercer au piano comme Edward me l'avait demandé. Je me mis même en frais pour acheter une crème cicatrisante pour les mains abîmées sur les conseils d'Angela afin de faire disparaître toutes les traces de coupures/gerçures/écorchures que j'avais sur le bout des doigts.

J'avais également écrit, un peu moins que d'habitude, certes, j'avais tendance à hésiter sur chaque phrase et à peser chaque mot maintenant que je savais qu'il allait me lire.

Néanmoins, j'avais l'impression générale d'avoir fait tout ce qu'il fallait pour que la soirée du mardi se déroule bien. C'était sans compter sur mon père.

Lorsque j'étais rentrée à la maison après avoir aidé Angela à bosser la littérature, le dîner était prêt, la table dressée de manière plus élégante que d'ordinaire et le couvert mis pour trois personnes. Autant dire que j'avais eu envie de sortir de la maison et de vérifier si j'étais bien rentrée chez moi, ce n'était absolument pas le genre de mon père de se mettre en quatre pour les repas.

- Bella, m'accueillit-il.

Il portait une chemise à manche courte et une cravate ridicule.

- Papa ! Pourquoi t'es-tu endimanché ?

- Euh… C'est-à-dire… Pourrions-nous parler un instant ?

Il me désigna le canapé du salon et la nausée me prit. Je ne savais pas ce qu'il avait à m'annoncer, mais d'une manière générale, je fuyais ce genre de situation comme la peste.

Je m'assis sur le divan et il prit place dans un fauteuil face à moi.

- Ca fait plusieurs semaines que je dois te dire quelque chose, Bella.

Je fronçai les sourcils, inquiète, mais je ne posai pas de question. Charlie pris une longue inspiration avant de m'annoncer tout de go :

- J'ai rencontré quelqu'un.

Un gouffre sembla s'ouvrir sous mes pieds. C'était comme si on venait de me mettre une grande gifle. Je fus incapable de répondre.

- Une femme, trouva-t-il bon de préciser.

Je ne relevai même pas. J'avais juste l'impression de nager en plein délire.

- Elle s'appelle Sue. C'est une amie de Billy, elle vit à la réserve. Je l'ai rencontrée il y a quelques temps et voilà… Elle est très sympathique… Elle a un fils qui a ton âge, Jacob.

Il avait récité ça très vite comme des arguments pour me prouver que cette relation était quelque chose de bien.

- Hum. C'est cool, fut la seule chose que je pus répondre.

En réalité, mes yeux me piquaient et j'avais envie de pleurer. C'était ridicule. Je savais que Charlie avait regretté Renée trop longtemps et que lui aussi avait droit à son petit coin de ciel bleu, mais je n'arrivai pas à réjouir pour lui. J'étais égoïste.

J'avais quitté Renée un an auparavant pour lui laisser le temps de vivre son mariage tout frais avec Phil et voilà que ma vie était de nouveau entrain de basculer.

- Bella, ça ne changera rien… Sue est quelqu'un de bien, et nous avons envie de faire un bout de chemin ensemble, mais elle a aussi sa propre vie.

C'était bien ça le problème. C'était exactement ce que ma mère avait dit au début pour Phil, mais dans une vraie relation, il y avait toujours bien un moment où les deux protagonistes commence à en avoir marre de faire chambre à part et de rentrer chacun chez soi tous les soirs.

Tout allait changer de nouveau, et bien que ma vie à Forks me semblait insipide, je ne désirai pas ce genre de changement. Je ne voulais pas encore me sentir de trop, comme la pièce supplémentaire et mal rangée d'un puzzle dont personne ne sait quoi faire.

- Dis quelque chose, Bella…

- Je ne sais pas quoi dire, soufflai-je.

- Dis au moins que c'est bien.

- Oui, tu as raison. C'est bien pour toi.

- Sue voudrait vraiment te rencontrer, alors j'ai pensé à l'inviter à dîner ce soir pour que tu la rencontre…

- J'ai rendez-vous avec Edward dans trois quarts d'heure…

Mon ton était désincarné. J'étais tellement abasourdie par cette nouvelle. Je n'avais rien vu venir. Bien sûr, Charlie s'était rendu de manière assidue à la Push dernièrement, mais Billy Clearwater, un de ses amis proches, avait eu quelques ennuis de santé et je pensais qu'il s'assurait simplement de son rétablissement.

- Je comprends mieux pourquoi tu allais si souvent à la réserve et pourquoi tu tenais tant à m'occuper, dis-je en faisant référence aux fameuses leçons de piano.

- Bella…

- Non, c'est bon. Ne dis rien. Tu fais ce que tu veux, tu es une grande personne. Je suis occupée ce soir. Je vais juste avaler un truc rapidement et partir.

J'avais besoin de me tirer les idées au clair.

- Ne peux-tu pas demander à Edward de déplacer ta leçon ?

A cet instant précis, je n'en avais pas la moindre envie. Même l'étrange et mystérieux Edward Cullen semblait une présence réconfortante et une échappatoire comparé à ce qui m'attendait si je restais ici.

- Reste juste un peu…

- Tu ne peux pas m'annoncer ça et me demander de ne pas être bouleversée en sachant que j'ai vécu exactement le même genre de situation il y a moins d'un an. Je n'ai pas envie de que ma vie change de cette manière, pas encore. Tu ne peux pas assurer que rien ne changera, ça serait mentir. Alors laisse-moi quelques temps pour digérer ça. Laisse-moi aller à cette leçon.

Je ne lui donnai pas le temps de répliquer et me dirigeai vers la cuisine pour sortir une part de lasagne du frigo et me servir un verre de lait. Je mis l'assiette dans le micro-onde et je la regardai tourner tandis que Charlie tentai de réengager la conversation sans succès.

Je mangeai rapidement et me brûlai la langue en avalant mon repas. Le lait m'aida à apaiser ma bouche. Comme je terminai de manger et de faire la vaisselle, on frappa à la porte. J'attrapai mon sac et ma veste avant d'aller ouvrir.

Une femme d'une bonne quarantaine d'année se tenait devant moi. Elle avait la peau mate et ses yeux noirs étaient légèrement bridés, une longue chevelure sombre tombait sur ses reins. Je lui tendis la main.

- Bella, enchantée de vous rencontrer, dis-je comme elle serrait ma main.

- Sue…

- J'ai quelque chose de prévu ce soir, mais j'espère que nous nous reverrons. Bonne soirée, la coupai-je avant de traverser la rue d'un pas rapide.

- Elle est un peu bouleversée, entendis-je comme je poussai la barrière du jardin d'Edward.

Les larmes me piquaient les yeux, bien que je trouvai cela grotesque. Mon père avait parfaitement le droit de refaire sa vie, mais cela me faisait peur.

- Isabella ?

La main d'Edward s'agita devant mes yeux. Apparemment, il se tenait devant moi depuis plusieurs secondes. Son visage exprimait une légère inquiétude.

- Je suis un peu en avance…

- Ce n'est pas une raison pour restée plantée là.

Il s'effaça pour que je puisse rentrer et je soupirai en me dirigeant d'une manière presque mécanique vers le bureau. J'avais les larmes aux yeux.

Je posai mes affaires sur une chaise et je m'installai directement au piano pour réaliser l'exercice qu'Edward m'avait demandé de travailler. Je n'étais pas d'humeur pour nos habituels échanges de remarques acides, et il sembla le comprendre puisqu'il vint s'appuyer contre le piano sans un mot.

Il ne fit aucun commentaire bien que j'étais consciente de jouer maladroitement et de me tromper constamment. Il semblait attendre quelque chose avec un air soucieux sur le visage.

Et ce qu'Edward semblait guetter vint. Alors que mes doigts choppaient une fois de plus sur les touches, je fondis en larmes. Je tentai de les essuyer, mais rien n'y fit, elles coulaient sur mes joues d'autant plus brûlantes et abondantes.

La main d'Edward glissa sur mon visage et il m'attrapa le menton pour que je tourne la tête dans sa direction. Il s'était assis sur le banc à côté de moi de manière à pouvoir me faire face et il me couvait d'un regard inquiet.

- Que se passe-t-il ?

Sa voix était douce et il essuyait mes joues du bout des doigts. Je ne voulais pas répondre à cette question. La réponse était si stupide. Mais son regard pénétrant me jaugeait, attendant une réponse. Alors je fis la seule chose idiote qui me traversait l'esprit pour ne pas devoir lui répondre. Je l'embrassai.

Je fus brutale et l'étreinte qui me répondit le fut tout autant. Je ne lui demandai pas son avis, sa bouche était ce dont j'avais besoin en ce moment et je la pris sans vergogne alors que ses bras se refermaient autour de moi, m'enserrant si fort que j'en avais mal.

Mes doigts se glissèrent dans ses cheveux comme je lui offrais ma bouche avec plus de ferveur, laissant sa langue habile s'y glisser et me faire des choses dont je n'avais pas soupçonné l'existence.

Tous les baisers qu'on m'avait donné étaient bien plats comparés à ces lèvres chaudes et sucrées qui m'embrassaient divinement bien et qui promettaient implicitement tant de choses que je m'en sentais très excitée.

D'un côté j'avais mal et je me sentais trahie, de l'autre j'éprouvai du plaisir. C'était contradictoire, complètement dingue, mais je me sentais vivante, enfin. Cela ne devait pas s'arrêter, je voulais plus.

J'avais passé des nuits à fantasmer sur lui, des heures à me sentir gênée des réactions de mon corps à son encontre, et en cet instant je voulais atteindre le maximum de l'excitation que je pouvais ressentir pour lui et en être libérée.

Alors qu'il m'écrasait contre son corps tout en faisant à ma langue des choses osées avec la sienne, mes doigts s'emparèrent de l'ourlet de son t-shirt et le remontai doucement en caressant ses abdominaux, son ventre et puis ses pectoraux avant qu'il lève les bras pour que je le passe au-dessus de sa tête.

Il se leva et m'entraîna avec lui avant de me caler entre le piano et son corps. Il reprit ma bouche tout en déboutonnant mon chemisier. Sa langue se faisait insistante contre la mienne et j'étais complètement humide uniquement grâce à ça. Ce fut pire quand, après avoir envoyé valdinguer mon chemisier, ses doigts défirent l'attache de mon soutien-gorge et s'en débarrassèrent pour se mettre à presser mes seins avec force.

Je posai mes mains par-dessus les siennes et les fis presser plus fort ma poitrine, j'aimais sentir ses paumes à cet endroit. Lorsqu'il sembla comprendre que je voulais qu'il me touche fort quitte à me faire des bleus, ma main descendit le long de son torse pour trouver la ceinture de son pantalon et l'amener plus près de moi. Je caressai son sexe dur au-dessus du tissu du jean et j'allais y faufiler ma main quand Edward défit la fermeture de mon propre pantalon et glissa ses doigts dans ma culotte.

Ses doigts me touchèrent à un endroit qu'aucun autre homme n'avait jamais semblé bon de stimuler et il fut forcé de m'embrasser profondément pour étouffer mes gémissements. J'étais prête depuis la seconde où ma bouche avait rencontré la sienne et ce fut avec un soupire de contentement que j'accueillis les deux doigts qu'il enfonça en moi.

Mes hanches balançaient contre sa main essayant d'atteindre ce summum que je n'avais pas encore réussi à éprouver dans les bras d'un homme. Je me faisais plus étroite sur ses doigts, prête à jouir quand il les retira. Il m'offrit un long baiser avant de s'écarter légèrement de moi.

- Retourne-toi, me souffla-t-il sur un ton doux mais ferme.

J'étais encore plus excitée de part le retour de son côté directif. Je m'exécutai et appuyai mes hanches contre l'instrument. J'entendis le bruit du zipper du jean d'Edward et je sentis son sexe tendu contre mes fesses juste après qu'il ait fait glisser ma culotte et mon pantalon sur mes chevilles.

Je m'arrondis contre lui et nous nous frottâmes l'un à l'autre un instant. Il me plaqua ensuite contre le piano, collant ses hanches à mon postérieur.

- Ecarte les jambes et penche-toi sur le piano.

Je crus que mes genoux allaient me lâcher après qu'il ait soufflé cette phrase dans mon oreille, mais j'arrivai tout de même à faire ce qu'il me demandait. Je me penchai donc sur le couvercle de son piano à queue, m'appuyant sur mes coudes pour me soutenir.

Ses mains attrapèrent mes hanches, il se présenta à mon entrée et rentra sans invitation.

- Isabella, gémit-il.

Mon prénom complet dans sa bouche était tout bonnement divin et je le remerciai en me cabrant pour le faire entrer plus loin en moi. Des mouvements un peu désordonnés commencèrent et mes hanches buttèrent quelques fois durement contre l'instrument, mais je m'en moquai. C'était ce que je voulais, que ça soit fort et un peu brutal, je voulais céder à cette pulsion, en être libérée.

Je me sentais bien, entière, en vie. Ce que je faisais était totalement irréfléchi, mais j'avais pour la première fois conscience de ce que j'étais.

J'étais à des années lumières des relations fades et insipides que j'avais eues auparavant et je n'en demandais pas plus.

- Isabella…

Une de ses mains quitta ma hanche pour mon sein tandis qu'il posait une multitude baisers doux et brûlants dans ma nuque et derrière mes oreilles.

Mon prénom tomba une nouvelle fois de ses lèvres comme il pressait mon sein dans sa paume.

- Viens, supplia-t-il d'une voix tendre. Viens, j'en ai besoin.

Il allait rapidement à l'intérieur de moi et j'aimais ça, mais il me manquait quelque chose pour exploser et enfin être libérée de toute cette tension.

- Viens, maintenant, dit-il en butant plus fort en moi.

- J'essaye, haletai-je.

Sa main toujours posée sur ma hanche glissa sur mon ventre et deux de ses doigts se logèrent sur mon clitoris le stimulant tout d'abord doucement puis de plus en plus vite augmentant la chaleur dévastatrice qui me ravageait le corps.

Sa paume serra plus fort mon sein, ses doigts appuyèrent plus durement sur mon endroit sensible, son sexe alla plus loin dans mon intimité et je jouis. Une vague de plaisir déferla sur moi et si Edward n'avait pas eu la présence d'esprit d'enrouler son bras alentour de mes hanches pour me retenir je me serais probablement écroulée sur le sol tant la jouissance avait été forte.

Il venait de m'offrir mon premier orgasme sans le savoir.

Je le sentis se déverser en moi et il enroula doucement ses bras alentour mon corps, me gardant contre lui quand ce fut fini.

Edward se retira doucement et les minutes qui suivirent toute cette folie, il ne les utilisa qu'à me caresser avec tendresse. Il ne disait rien, il ne parlait pas, mais il s'assurait que j'allais bien. Ses doigts courraient sur ma peau collante de sueur et administraient de douces caresses tandis qu'il posait sa bouche sur ma nuque, mes joues et mes épaules.

J'avais mal partout, j'étais assurée d'avoir quelques ecchymoses, mais j'étais bien en cet instant, calée entre ce piano et cet homme qui s'occupait de moi.

Il toucha doucement mes hanches comme pour déterminer l'ampleur des dégâts je crus entendre qu'il murmurait une excuse comme je gémissais de douleur, mais je ne relevai pas.

Je ne voulais pas d'excuses, ce qui venait de se passer ici était la chose la plus extraordinaire que j'avais vécue, je pouvais être couverte de marques durant le prochain mois que je me donnerais de nouveau à lui de cette manière, là sur ce piano.

Nous nous rhabillâmes en silence et je posai un baiser sur le coin de sa bouche avant d'attraper mon sac et de quitter la maison. Nous n'avions pas échangé un mot, il n'y avait rien à dire. Je savais que ce qui venait de se passer entre Edward et moi était déplacé, même illégal, et que cela ne devait pas se reproduire.

La maison était silencieuse quand j'y revins. Je souhaitai que Charlie ne me fasse pas trop la tête avant de monter en haut et de me laisser tomber sur mon lit, encore collante de nos ébats. Je n'avais pas envie de prendre une douche, je voulais garder son odeur sur moi encore un peu.

J'avais traversé la rue avec l'intention de me changer les idées et j'en revenais d'autant plus bouleversée. Des millions de choses se bousculaient dans ma tête, me donnant mal au crâne. Je n'avais plus envie de penser à Charlie et Sue, ni à Edward.

Je voulais juste me replonger dans cet instant de plénitude que j'avais ressenti et qui m'avait tiré pour une seconde de l'ennui mortel dans lequel je semblais m'être enlisée.

**Fin du chapitre VI**

**Chapitre qui arrive rapidement, mais il est écrit donc je ne vois pas pourquoi vous faire attendre. Je ne pense pas que vous vous attendiez à ça, alors j'ai hâte de voir si vous allez me crucifier ou pas… Mais je peux justifier ce tournant. **

**Vu le petit laps de temps entre ces deux chapitres, je n'ai pas eu le temps de répondre aux reviews, il y avait encore quelques interrogations sur Alice, je pense que cette réponse arrive au chapitre suivant ou dans celui d'après. Faut voir… Pas encore écrit… Mais je réponds cette fois-ci promis… J'aurai du temps demain ou tout à l'heure, plutôt.**

**Merci pour tous vos encouragements, aussi bien pour ma vie perso que pour cette fic, c'est génial vous êtes adorables. Mille mercis…**


	7. Pleurer

**CHAPITRE VII**

_**Pleurer**_

*

Depuis mardi, j'étais… Ailleurs.

Oh, ne pensez pas que je planais sur un petit nuage, non. J'étais bien loin de ça. Mais où exactement, c'était difficile à déterminer.

Je planais, j'étais déconnectée de la réalité, j'avais dû mal à réaliser ce qui c'était réellement passé, et si les traces violacées sur mes hanches ne se rappelaient pas à mon bon souvenir à chaque fois que je me déshabillais, j'aurais simplement cru que j'avais rêvé.

Edward n'avait pas cherché à me contacter, je n'étais pas déçue, car je ne m'étais pas attendue à ce qu'il le fasse. Faire l'amour avec lui avait été une des expériences les plus dingues de ma vie, et même si je brûlais de recommencer, je savais que je ne devais pas essayer de provoquer de nouveau cette situation.

Néanmoins, je n'étais pas non plus assez bête pour penser qu'il laisserait cela se reproduire. Il avait beaucoup trop à perdre dans cette histoire.

C'était comme si nous avions assouvi une pulsion, et finalement ce n'était peut-être que ça. On ne pouvait pas dire que cette brève relation avait eu le mérite d'être autre chose que physique.

Le samedi arriva et j'étais toujours sur une autre planète, elle-même probablement dans une autre galaxie. Cela ne m'avait pourtant pas empêchée de me faire une raison : la brève apparition de la comète Edward Cullen dans mon ciel ne se reproduirait certainement pas avant deux ou trois mille ans. Et c'était mieux ainsi.

Mon père mettait mon hébétement sur le compte de l'annonce qu'il m'avait faite le mardi soir, et cela m'arrangeait bien. Il aurait été difficile de lui expliquer que je m'étais envoyée en l'air d'une manière à en garder des ecchymoses avec le professeur de piano auquel il m'avait confiée les yeux fermés.

Nous n'avions pas rouvert le dossier « Sue Black » et je savais que Charlie attendait patiemment que je le fasse. Néanmoins, je m'en sentais complètement incapable. J'avais besoin de revenir sur Terre avant de pouvoir aborder ce problème.

C'est dans cet état d'esprit que je quittai la maison pour me rendre à la boutique d'Alice à Port Angeles.

Lorsque je m'étais littéralement jetée sur Edward dans le but d'assouvir ce besoin purement physique que j'avais de lui, j'avais oublié de considérer le problème « Alice ». J'avais occulté toutes les choses qui faisaient d'Edward une personne à part entière pour ne prendre que ce qui m'arrangeait à ce moment là, j'en étais consciente.

Je n'avais pas de scrupules vis-à-vis d'Alice, si elle trompait réellement son mari avec Edward, je n'étais pas fière d'être celle avec qui son amant l'avait trompée, mais l'unique phrase pathétique qui me venait à l'esprit était « bien fait ».

Je souhaitais juste qu'Edward ne débarque pas à la boutique ou qu'Alice ne tente pas de m'en parler. Il fallait absolument que j'évite ce sujet, j'étais une très mauvaise menteuse et elle s'apercevrait vite que quelque chose clochait si elle mettait le sujet sur la table, j'étais certaine de ne pas pouvoir m'empêcher de rougir à l'évocation d'Edward.

Alice était une personne qui avait beaucoup d'intuition, elle m'avait déjà épatée à plusieurs reprises, elle cernait les relations qui unissaient les gens avec une rapidité déconcertante et je tenais à mon job. J'avais toujours le vain espoir d'aller à la Fac un jour…

Néanmoins, Edward ne fut pas évoqué et bien que je me montrai particulièrement distraite et tête en l'air, Alice fut douce et patiente, et pris mes bourdes avec humour.

La journée me sembla longue, et lorsque dix-huit heures trente arriva je soupirai de plaisir en commençant à ranger la boutique, il ne me restait plus qu'une demi-heure à tenir.

Le carillon tinta et je ne me retournai pas pour voir qui entrait, trop occupée à remettre en place un vase de cristal sur une étagère.

- Bonsoir, dit une voix de velours.

Mon Dieu sa voix.

- Hey, tu es en avance, Edward !

Le vase que j'allais reposer m'échappa des mains et le cristal se brisa sur le plancher.

- Dis-moi, ce n'est pas ton jour, toi, rit Alice. Heureusement, je ne pensais pas réussir à vendre cette vieillerie.

- Excuse-moi, je suis vraiment distraite aujourd'hui, balbutiai-je en prenant soin de pas regarder Edward. Je vais arranger ça.

- Pas de problème, je te laisse avec Edward quelques minutes, je vais vite me changer.

- Euh, ouais. OK, dis-je en me baissant pour ramasser les morceaux de verres, mon cœur battait à tout rompre et je devais vraiment me concentrer pour ne pas me blesser.

- MON DIEU, BELLA !

Je me relevai rapidement et remis mon t-shirt en place, je savais très bien ce qu'Alice avait vu, je n'avais pas été assez prudente en me baissant, ma hanche droite avait été dévoilée quand j'avais tendu le bras.

- Qu'as-tu fais ?!

Je croisai brièvement le regard d'Edward. Il avait l'air paniqué. Idiot, comme si j'allais nous vendre.

- Une chute dans les escaliers, rien de grave.

- Rien de grave ?! Ta peau est violette, Bella.

Heureusement qu'elle n'avait pas vu ma hanche droite, elle était dans un pire état et on y voyait nettement la marque de trois doigts.

Je rencontrai une nouvelle fois les yeux d'Edward, ils exprimaient quelque chose de différent, comme une excuse. Connard.

- Ca doit être hyper douloureux ! Je comprends mieux pourquoi tu avais dû mal à te pencher !

- C'est supportable…

- Edward, veux-tu ramasser ça pour elle ? Je vais vite me changer sinon nous allons être en retard !

- Bien sûr, dit-il avec un hochement de tête avant de s'approcher de l'endroit où j'étais.

- Non, c'est bon !

- Ne fais pas d'histoires, Isabella.

Sa voix était froide et ferme. Une bouffée de colère monta en moi. Pour qui se prenait-il ? Je le fusillai du regard tandis qu'Alice disparaissait à l'étage, mais il ne me regardait plus, trop occupé à réunir le verre brisé.

Je tournai les talons et je disparus dans la réserve pour trouver un balai, une ramassette et du papier journal. J'y restai quelques secondes afin de reprendre mes esprits.

Mon Dieu, je savais qu'il fréquentait Alice, je ne voyais pas pourquoi ça me faisait autant de mal de savoir qu'il serait avec elle ce soir.

Le savoir et le voir étaient probablement quelque chose de différent.

J'inspirai avant de retourner dans la boutique et de lui tendre le matériel.

- Merci, souffla-t-il.

Je ne répondis pas, m'obstinant à éviter son regard. J'allais me poser dans un coin du magasin, faisant semblant d'être occupée tandis qu'il réparait mes dégâts.

J'avais presque réussi à l'oublier quand je sentis sa main se glisser précautionneusement sur ma hanche. Je me retournai pour lui faire face et repoussai sa main. Il ignora mon geste et attrapa l'ourlet de mon t-shirt qu'il souleva jusqu'au-dessus de mon nombril.

- Bordel, murmura-t-il en constatant l'ampleur des dégâts.

Il se mordait la lèvre et je vis dans ses yeux qu'il s'en voulait réellement.

- Isabella, je suis désolé…

Sa voix était basse et brisée.

Je repoussai ses mains et remis mon t-shirt en place.

- Ne me touchez pas. Je ne veux pas de vos excuses.

Il prit ses distances avec moi et c'était mieux ainsi car je tremblai de rage et de colère. J'aurai été capable de le gifler en cet instant. Il regrettait. Bordel, il regrettait ! Je savais pertinemment que nous avions fait une connerie, mais je ne regrettais pas. Pour rien au monde je n'aurai voulu effacer ce moment.

- Pardonne-moi.

Je ne lui fis aucune réponse.

Alice revint et elle glissa son bras alentour de la taille d'Edward, il lui rendit son étreinte en passant un bras autour de ses épaules. L'image me donna encore plus la nausée que ce qu'elle avait pu me la donner auparavant.

Bon Dieu, qu'ils partent !

- Tu peux fermer, Bella ?

- Aucun problème.

Dépêchez-vous, sortez ! Sortez, avant que j'explose !

- Merci beaucoup… A samedi prochain !

Je les regardai quitter la boutique, Edward me lança un dernier regard d'excuse avant de sortir et je détournai le visage pour ne pas qu'il voie que je commençai à pleurer.

J'avais été si stupide.

Les larmes coulèrent abondamment comme je fermai la boutique et j'eus dû mal à me calmer pour monter dans ma vieille Chevrolet et conduire jusqu'à la maison.

Le voir au bras d'Alice était quelque chose d'éprouvant. Savoir qu'il regrettait était pire. J'avais envie d'hurler.

Je pleurai tout le long de la route qui me ramena chez moi, et ce fut presque par miracle que je n'eus pas d'accident ou que je ne me trompais pas de route, je n'avais rien vu du trajet.

Je me repris avant de quitter ma voiture. Je pensais pouvoir prétexter un mal de crane et filer pleurer mon soul dans ma chambre, mais c'était sans compter sur Sue. Elle était installée dans notre salon et mon père semblait bien décidé à passer la soirée avec elle. Je ne pouvais réellement pas être grossière deux fois de suite.

Je fis bonne figure pendant près d'une heure alors que les larmes me brûlaient les yeux. Je dus me sauver aux toilettes à plusieurs reprises pour éclater en sanglots avant de me recomposer un visage impassible.

Sue était sympathique, elle parlait beaucoup et la conversation se faisait presque sans moi, elle babillait au sujet de la Push, de Jacob son fils, de Seth, Quil, Paul et Embry, ses neveux.

Lorsque je constatai après un énième passage aux toilettes que ma mine était vraiment trop affreuse, je m'excusai en disant que ma journée avait été longue et que je tombai de sommeil. Mon père ronchonna un peu en disant qu'il n'était que vingt-deux heures, mais Sue m'envoya au lit avec un sourire bien veillant.

- Elle n'est pas si froide d'habitude, marmonna mon père comme je montai l'escalier.

- Elle a une peine de cœur, ta fille. Elle n'a pas arrêté de se sauver pour pleurer, la pauvre, répondit Sue.

- Bella ? Une peine de cœur ? Bien sûr que non. Aucun garçon d'ici ne lui plait… Il y a bien eu ce Mike Newton avec qui elle est sortie quelques temps, mais c'est de l'histoire ancienne.

- Puisque tu le dis.

Sue était perspicace en plus de tout. Elle ferait du bien à mon père. Néanmoins, elle était tout de même dans l'erreur, je n'avais pas une peine de cœur. Non, mon cœur allait très bien. C'était mon orgueil et mon amour propre qui avaient été bafoués. Je me sentais honteuse d'avoir pu croire que ce qui c'était passé entre Edward et moi avait représenté quelque chose d'infime à ses yeux. Je m'étais ridiculisée en m'offrant à lui de cette manière éhontée.

Je m'écroulai sur mon lit, et je m'endormis rapidement, épuisée d'avoir tant pleuré.

Je ne mis ma journée du lendemain à profit pour rien de bon. D'ordinaire, je consacrais mon dimanche à la multitude de tâches ménagères et scolaires que je n'avais pas le temps de réaliser dans la semaine, mais cette fois, je passai ma journée à lire dans le fond de mon lit et grignoter des cochonneries hyper sucrées.

Le soir venu, mon père dîna chez Sue. J'avais été conviée, mais je ne me sentais pas encore assez à l'aise avec cette situation pour ce genre de chose. Je prétextai une dissertation en littérature qui m'attendait et Charlie me ficha la paix, bien qu'il n'ait pas été dupe.

Je pris un long bain dans lequel j'avais ajouté de l'huile à la lavande et je mis à profit mes quelques heures de tranquillités pour m'occuper de moi, chose que je faisais peu souvent.

Je ressortis de la salle de bains détendue et un peu plus sereine, je m'apprêtai à me mettre au lit en compagnie de _Jane Eyre_ quand on frappa à la porte. J'hésitai à aller ouvrir, aucune voiture n'était garée devant la maison et il était passé vingt-trois heures, j'étais seule et j'avais peur de la personne que j'allais trouver derrière la porte.

J'ouvris avec précaution pour trouver Edward sur le pas. Son visage était tendu et j'aurai juré qu'il venait de pleurer si je ne l'avais pas connu.

- Puis-je entrer ?

- Il est tard…

- Isabella, je t'en supplie.

Je remarquai qu'il pleuvait à grosses gouttes dehors et qu'il était déjà trempé, ce fut plus la pluie que sa supplique qui me décida à le laisser entrer.

Il me suivit à la cuisine et se mit à parler précipitamment.

- Ton père est là ?

- Non…

- Je désolé pour ce qui s'est passé entre nous l'autre jour, c'était déplacé et je n'aurai jamais dû laisser cela se produire. Néanmoins… Oh, Isabella, je ne te demanderai pas ça si j'avais le choix… Mais… Peux-tu garder Carlie cette nuit ?

- Pardon ?

J'étais carrément interloquée par sa demande.

Il se passa une main sur le visage.

- Je te le demande comme une faveur, peux-tu veiller sur Carlie ce soir ? S'il-te-plait… Je dois m'absenter et je n'ai vraiment pas le choix… Je ne sais pas à qui d'autre demander ça…

Il semblait bouleversé et je considérais sa demande quand mon regard se posa sur une voiture grise que j'apercevais par la fenêtre, garée juste de l'autre côté de la rue. Le coupé sport d'Alice. Une bouffée de colère monta en moi. Il me prenait vraiment pour une idiote.

- Pourquoi ? Pour que vous puissiez aller vous envoyez en l'air tranquillement avec une femme mariée qui plus est ?! Il n'en est pas question !

Sa mâchoire se décrocha et il me regarda complètement ébahi avant qu'une expression de fureur intense se dessine sur son visage. Il tourna les talons et passa la porte de la cuisine et éclatant d'un rire froid et métallique. Il se foutait de ma gueule.

- Pourquoi vous moquez-vous de moi ?

Il se retourna brusquement et pointa un doigt sur moi.

- J'ai été bien naïf de croire que tu étais différente de ces gamines écervelées. Tu n'es qu'une petite idiote.

J'eus l'impression qu'on venait de me jeter un seau d'eau glacée sur la tête.

- Merci pour l'aide, grinça-t-il avant de sortir en claquant la porte.

Je repris mes esprits et je courus pieds nus sur le béton glacé et humide pour le rattraper.

- Qui est Alice pour toi, dans ce cas ? Que se passe-t-il, demandai-je en l'attrapant par le bras.

Je ne notai même pas que je m'étais mise à le tutoyer.

- Je préférerai qu'on en reste au « vous » sincèrement. Rentre chez toi, Isabella, bonne nuit.

- Réponds-moi !

Il plongea son regard dur comme la pierre dans le mien. Je me mis à frissonner et ce ne fut pas à cause de la pluie glacée qui coulait sur mon corps.

- Alice est ma sœur. Ma sœur.

- Vous étiez si proche…

- Ne t'intéresse-tu donc pas aux personnes qui t'entoures ? Es-tu si égoïste ? Bien sûr que nous sommes proches, comme ne pourrais-je ne pas être là pour elle ! C'est ma sœur et son mari vient d'être envoyé en Irak pour la seconde fois, alors que dois-je faire ? La laisser seule pour que les idiotes dans ton genre n'imaginent pas qu'elle le trompe?

Je savais que Jasper était Major dans l'armée américaine, mais il était revenu d'Irak plus d'un an auparavant et je n'avais jamais imaginé qu'il puisse y retourner un jour.

- Elle ne m'en avait rien dit… Je ne savais pas…

- Penses-tu vraiment que ça soit le genre d'Alice de crier ces choses sur les toits ? Elle préfère faire croire à tout le monde qu'elle va bien et qu'elle ne risque pas de devenir une des plus jeunes veuves des Etats-Unis à tout moment.

Je fondis en larmes.

- C'est toi aussi ! Comment aurai-je pu songer à te poser la question ! Tu es si froid, si dur, tu as eu la pire des attitudes à mon encontre, je n'aurai jamais osé te demander.

- Et donc tu as préféré tirer tes propres conclusions ?!

- Je m'en excuse !

Il soupira et passa une main sur son visage.

- J'ai bien d'autres problèmes que toi en ce moment, Isabella. Alors lâche-moi s'il te plait.

Je n'en fis rien.

- Que se passe-t-il ?

- Ma mère vient d'avoir une attaque. Elle est à l'hôpital. Alice m'attend pour y aller, mon père est là-bas et il est bouleversé, il a besoin de soutien. Je pensais juste que Carlie n'avait pas besoin de voir ça.

De nouvelles larmes roulèrent sur mes joues. Il se dégagea de ma prise.

- Laisse-moi… J'aimerai me rendre au chevet de ma mère.

J'attrapai sa main.

- Edward, pardonne-moi ! J'ai fais fausse route et j'en suis désolée.

Il ne desserra pas la mâchoire.

- Je vais m'occuper de Carlie. Je vais veiller sur elle. Permets-moi de le faire. C'est la moindre des choses.

Il resta silencieux. Puis, ses épaules s'affaissèrent et il soupira.

- Oui, ça serait bien si tu pouvais faire ça. Je t'en serais reconnaissant.

- Laisse-moi juste le temps d'écrire un mot à mon père, j'arrive.

Je fonçai dans la maison et trouvai rapidement du papier et un crayon pour griffonner un message à Charlie. J'attrapai une paire de baskets que je n'enfilai même pas et je rejoins Edward devant chez lui. Alice l'attendait toujours à bord de la voiture.

- Fais comme chez toi. Carlie dort, elle ne devrait se rendre compte de rien. Sèche-toi et ne reste pas sur le canapé, passe la nuit dans mon lit.

Il me mit une clé dans la main.

- C'est le double. Ferme la porte derrière-toi. On ne sait jamais.

Il soupira et se pinça l'arrête du nez, anxieux.

- Téléphone-moi au moindre problème, mon numéro est noté à côté du téléphone. Vraiment au moindre problème, Isabella.

- Tout se passera bien…

Il hocha la tête.

- Fais-moi confiance.

- Edward, s'il te plait, je n'en peux plus d'attendre ! Pourrions-nous y aller ?

Alice était descendue de sa voiture.

- Vas-t-en. Je m'occupe de tout.

- Merci, dit-il avant de s'engouffrer dans le coupé sport.

La voiture démarra en trombe et je rentrai à l'intérieur de la maison. Je me sentis perdue un instant, seule à l'intérieur de cette demeure qui n'était pas la mienne.

Je fis comme il me l'avait dit. Je fermai la porte derrière moi en prenant soin de ne pas laisser la clé dans le barillet pour qu'Edward puisse rentrer quand tout ça serait fini et je montai à l'étage.

Je dus chercher un peu pour trouver la salle de bains. J'entrai d'abord dans une grande chambre très masculine aux couleurs marron et grises, puis dans une plus petite qui était celle de Carlie.

La petite fille dormait profondément, sa respiration était régulière, elle était bien loin de toute l'agitation qui animait sa famille en l'instant. La salle de bain était la troisième pièce et j'y trouvai une serviette pour me sécher sommairement, je rinçai également mes orteils noirs de boues d'avoir courus pieds nus sur la route. Le bas de mon pyjama était dégoutant, mais il faudrait faire avec.

Je trouvai ensuite le téléphone sans fil et je m'en emparai ainsi que du numéro d'Edward après quoi je me glissai sans bruit dans la grande chambre.

Je posai le téléphone sur la table de chevet et je quittai mes vêtements humides et sales. Un t-shirt d'Edward trainait sur le sol, il avait apparemment déjà été porté, mais c'était d'autant mieux. Je l'enfilai avant de me glisser dans les draps.

Je n'avais pas sommeil et j'étais inquiète pour Edward et sa famille, mais être entourée de son odeur avait quelque chose d'apaisant.

J'enfouis ma tête dans son oreiller pour étouffer un sanglot. Je m'étais tant égarée, je m'en voulais de ce que je lui avais dit… J'étais de nouveau si honteuse.

Je ne valais pas mieux que ces petites provinciales dont je m'étais souvent moquée. J'avais l'esprit étroit, même étriqué, et je venais de tomber de haut, moi qui pensais valoir mieux que la morale campagnarde de Forks.

Je m'étais tant trompée au sujet d'Edward Cullen. Et Dieu seul savait si je n'étais pas encore entrain de le faire.

Je m'endormis en ressassant toutes ces choses, Edward si seul avec sa fille, Alice dont le mari risquait sa vie, leur mère dont la sienne ne tenait plus qu'à un fil. Tant de chose pesait sur les épaules de cet homme, j'aurai juste voulu l'en décharger d'une petite part.

**Fin du chapitre VII**

**Voilà…**

**Alors, pour Alice la réponse est là. Ce n'était pas vraiment un secret. Bella faisait juste fausse route, je n'aime pas bouleverser les relations entre les personnages principaux, vous auriez dû vous en doutez, lol. **

**Alors, oui Rose est la sœur d'Edward, mais ça n'empêchait pas Alice de l'être également. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais dans les all human, je trouve qu'on a souvent tendance à considérer les enfants de la famille Cullen comme étant Edward, Emmett et Alice, alors qu'à la base Emmett est « une pièce rajoutée » par Rose qui est arrivée bien avant lui. Peut-être parce que Emmett et Alice semble être des personnages plus sympathiques. Enfin, je voulais faire justice à Rosalie pour une fois. Et puis j'imagine bien Edward entouré de deux filles dans sa jeunesse pour une fois.**

**Alice et Edward sont très proches, mais pour construire leur relation, je me suis un peu inspirée de celle que j'ai avec mon frère qui est une des seules personnes avec qui je suis plus « tactile » et qui est toujours là pour veiller sur moi.**

**Je pense que si j'étais dans la situation d'Alice, il agirait comme Edward. Cette idée m'est venue en me rendant compte que parfois les gens étaient très surpris de réaliser que nous étions frère et sœur, je me suis un peu imaginée les quiproquos que ça pourrait engendrer, et que ça a déjà engendré.**

**Alors que pensez-vous de ce chapitre ?**

**Déjà plus de 350 reviews… Je suis aux anges, un grand merci de prendre de votre temps pour moi. **

**PS : Rated M à partir de maintenant… Ca s'imposait avec le dernier chapitre, j'imagine.**


	8. Epauler

**CHAPITRE VIII**

_**Epauler**_

*

Une voix douce murmurait mon prénom et une main caressait mon dos en de petits cercles, mais je n'arrivai pas identifier qui pouvait bien être dans ma chambre à cette heure de la nuit. Complètement paniquée, j'ouvris les yeux et un petit cri m'échappa.

- Chuuut, ce n'est que moi, Edward.

Il me fallut quelques secondes pour réaliser que je n'étais pas chez moi, mais dans la chambre d'Edward et que celui-ci venait probablement de rentrer de l'hôpital où se trouvait sa mère. Sa paume continuait de caresser mes épaules et mon dos dans un geste rassurant tandis que je revenais à la réalité.

Je m'allongeais sur le dos et cherchai Edward dans la pénombre, sa silhouette se découpait dans la lumière de la lune, assise sur le bord du lit, légèrement penchée vers moi.

- Quelle heure est-il ?

- Presque quatre heures…

Je me redressai sur mes coudes.

- Comment va ta mère ?

- Elle est stabilisée… Les médecins l'ont plongée dans le coma, car son cœur est trop faible pour…

Sa voix se brisa et il se passa une main sur le visage.

- Disons qu'elle ne va pas très bien, murmura-t-il.

Je sentais que les larmes lui nouaient la gorge et j'eus envie de me mettre à pleurer avec lui.

- Je suis désolée…

Il poussa un long soupire désespéré et je me redressai pour chercher sa main et entrelacer nos doigts.

- Je ne peux pas la perdre… Pas maintenant… Pas déjà… Je n'arriverai jamais à m'en tirer sans elle…

Il se passa une main dans ses cheveux encore plus désordonnés que d'ordinaire.

- Il est trop tôt pour penser au pire.

- Je ne peux pas m'en empêcher.

- Tu devrais te reposer un peu…

Il hocha la tête.

- J'imagine qu'il est temps pour moi de rejoindre mon lit.

- Tu peux terminer ta nuit là. Je vais rester sur le canapé, je ne pense pas réussir à fermer l'œil…

Je me rallongeai sans lâcher sa main.

- Je t'avoue que je n'ai pas spécialement envie de traverser la rue dans le froid à cette heure de la nuit…

J'écartai les draps.

- Je sais que tu m'en veux. Et tu n'imagines pas à quel point je suis désolée d'avoir fait fausse route à ce point. J'espère que tu m'excuseras… Mais…

J'hésitai.

- Oui ?

- Est-ce que tu accepterais de rester près de moi ?

Il ne répondit pas, et durant une longue minute, il ne fit rien d'autre que de fixer le vide en silence. Puis, il tendit la main vers le radio-réveille posé sur la table de chevet et appuya à plusieurs reprises sur le bouton qui réglait l'alarme.

- Sept heures est une heure décente pour toi ?

- Absolument.

Je le vis passer sa chemise par-dessus sa tête et j'entendis son jean tomber sur le sol, après quoi il se glissa entre les draps, gardant ses distances avec moi.

- Pour qui m'as-tu pris, Isabella, murmura-t-il.

- Une personne avec peu de principes moraux.

- J'en suis probablement une. Mais toi aussi…

- Je m'assume.

- Moi pas.

Il roula sur le côté de manière à me faire face et sa main glissa sur ma hanche. Il eut un bref mouvement de recul quand ses doigts entrèrent en contact avec le tissu de ma culotte.

- Ne portais-tu pas un pyjama ?

- Il était trempé, balbutiai-je.

- Oh.

Il se rapprocha de moi et écarta les draps avant de venir poser sa joue contre mon ventre. Il frotta doucement son visage et le bout de son nez contre mon nombril par-dessus le tissu du t-shirt et j'enfouis mes doigts dans ses cheveux épais et désordonnés. Il blottit sa tête contre le creux de mon estomac dans un geste qui appelait la douceur et la tendresse.

Je l'entendis soupirer et ce fut comme si tout le poids qui pesait sur ses épaules à ce moment devint subitement trop écrasant. Je le sentais trembler contre moi et ses mains s'agrippaient précautionneusement à mes hanches alors que je sentais peu à peu ses larmes chaudes et silencieuses tremper le tissu de mon t-shirt.

Je n'osai prononcer un mot, aucune parole visant à encourager un épanchement. Je savais qu'il m'en offrait plus qu'il n'aurait dû et plus qu'il ne le voulait. Qui étais-je ? Rien de plus qu'une étrangère rentrée dans sa vie quelques semaines auparavant et rencontrée sept ou huit heures au coin d'un piano. Le moment le plus intime que nous avions partagé avait été purement physique, presque bestial, alors je ne pouvais décemment pas attendre de lui qu'il se confie à moi. Le fait qu'il acceptait mon épaule pour pleurer était déjà un honneur en soi.

Mes doigts traçaient des arabesques sur ses omoplates et jouaient tendrement avec ses cheveux, et lorsqu'un sanglot trop déchirant lui échappait je pressai doucement son épaule dans un geste réconfortant.

J'étais aussi bouleversée que lui, peut-être pas pour les mêmes raisons, bien que sa détresse me touchait. Je n'avais jamais rien connu d'aussi troublant que voir un homme s'écrouler de cette manière. Il semblait simplement au bout du rouleau, fatigué, usé, effrayé, mais digne.

Il n'était plus cet homme froid et dur, trop orgueilleux que pour montrer la détresse dans laquelle il s'enlisait. Il était un tout jeune homme tendre et doux qui acceptait de pleurer la personne par qui il se sentait protégé.

Lentement, les larmes cessèrent de couler et son souffle chaud qui heurtait la peau de mon ventre devint plus calme. Il plongea peu à peu dans le sommeil, et je ne m'autorisai à y sombrer également que quand je fus absolument sûre qu'il dormait paisiblement.

Edward était toujours accroché à moi quand je me réveillai quelques heures plus tard. Sa joue reposait sur ma poitrine et son visage était enfoui dans l'espace entre mes seins. Je souris en glissant mes doigts dans ses cheveux. Il était si paisible en cet instant, j'aurais voulu le garder contre moi des heures encore. Néanmoins, le réveille affichait déjà six heures trente, et malgré que le temps ne pressait pas pour moi, je ne savais pas de quelle manière s'organisaient les matins d'Edward. Je ne voulais pas le mettre dans une situation embarrassante vis-à-vis de Carlie.

Je me défis doucement et à contre cœur de l'étreinte étroite dans laquelle Edward m'enserrait pour chercher dans le noir mon pyjama. J'abandonnais le t-shirt sur le fauteuil club en cuir et enfilai mes vêtements encore humide ainsi que mes baskets.

Edward n'avait pas bronché depuis que j'avais bougé, il devait vraiment être épuisé. Je me penchai sur lui et posai rapidement ma bouche sur sa mâchoire, me délectant brièvement de la saveur sucrée de sa peau.

Je quittai la chambre en fermant doucement la porte derrière moi. Je trouvai du papier et un crayon à côté du téléphone dans le living-room et rédigeai une note à l'attention d'Edward.

_N'hésite pas si tu as besoin d'une baby-sitter._

_Courage,_

_Bella._

Je notai mon numéro de portable en post-scriptum avant de poser le mot en évidence sur la table de la salle à manger.

Je traversai précipitamment la rue en priant qu'aucun voisin debout à cette heure ne me surprenne, sinon c'était clair que j'allais alimenter les rumeurs dans le quartier pour les six prochains mois.

Mon père était déjà levé et semblait m'attendre quand je passais le seuil de la maison.

- Bella ! Te voilà enfin ! Je me suis inquiété de ne pas te voir rentrer !

- Désolée. Edward est rentré très tard et je pense qu'il n'a pas voulu me réveiller, mentis-je.

- Bien sûr, je comprends… Comment va Esmé ?

- Esmé ?

- Sa mère ! Tu as dit dans ton mot que sa mère avait un problème de santé.

- Oh. Pas très bien d'après ce que j'ai compris. Elle a eu une attaque, je n'en sais pas plus. Tu connais les parents d'Edward ?

- Le Dr Cullen exerce depuis quelques années dans la région… Il m'est arrivé de travailler avec lui pour des affaires sordides que tu n'as certainement pas envie d'entendre… Remets à Edward tous mes vœux de santé pour sa mère si tu y retournes.

- J'ai laissé un mot pour proposer de garder Carlie si besoin.

Mon père haussa un sourcil bien haut.

- Je ne savais pas que tu aimais les gamins…

- Elle a l'air chou, dis-je en haussant les épaules. Il me semblait juste que c'était la moindre des choses…

Je filai prendre une douche et me préparer pour l'école avant de trop éveiller les soupçons de mon père. Je n'avais jamais été très intéressée par les enfants. Mais ici la situation était différente. Je n'avais pas proposé mon aide à cause de l'apparition d'un soudain instinct maternel débarqué d'on ne sait où, mais parce que je voulais soulager un peu la détresse d'Edward.

La journée passa lentement et je ne cessai de vérifier mon portable alors que, d'habitude, j'avais plutôt tendance à l'oublier dans le fond de mon sac et à ne pas y toucher. Je me sentais ridicule d'attendre un signe de sa part. Je ne savais même pas pourquoi j'avais envie qu'il me contacte, je voulais juste savoir s'il allait bien.

Mon portable vibra finalement durant le temps de midi. Je mis tant d'empressement à le trouver dans mon sac et à ouvrir le texto que Jessica et Lauren trouvèrent cela suspect.

- Dieu, Bella s'est mise à la technologie, je rêve, dit Jessica.

- Bienvenue dans le vingt-et-unième siècle, Bella, se moqua Lauren.

Je les ignorai et lu le petit message, un sourire béat collé aux lèvres, c'était bien Edward.

_Merci pour cette nuit, et pas que pour Carlie. Puis-je abuser de ta bonté ce soir encore ? J'aimerai pouvoir relayer mon père au chevet de maman. Edward._

- Vu ton air, il y a un mec, là-dessous !

- Hum, les filles, regardez, voilà Cullen ! Olala, il a mauvaise mine, déclara Angela dans le but évident de détourner l'attention de Jessica et Lauren.

Je levai les yeux pour voir Edward se placer dans la file du self de la cantine. Il m'était arrivé plusieurs fois de l'y voir, mais il ne restait jamais au réfectoire, généralement les professeurs se contentaient d'acheter un sandwiche qu'ils mangeaient dans la salle des profs.

Je m'empressai de répondre au message.

_Contente d'avoir pu t'aider. Abuse de ma bonté autant que tu veux. Quand désires-tu que je sois là ? As-tu des nouvelles de ta mère ? Charlie lui envoie tous ses vœux de rétablissement. Bella._

J'envoyai le message et quelques secondes plus tard je vis Edward sortir son téléphone de la poche de sa veste, un bref petit sourire apparut sur ses lèvres, et je ne détachai pas mes yeux de lui tandis qu'il tapait son message. Il ne me faisait pas face mais je pouvais voir que ses traits étaient tirés et que des cernes violettes s'étendaient sous ses yeux, ses cheveux étaient encore plus désordonnés que d'ordinaire.

Bientôt, mon portable vibra de nouveau.

_Je risque de te prendre au mot. L'état de maman s'améliore, elle semble tirée d'affaire. Remercie Charlie pour moi. 17h30?_

Je le regardai payer sa bouteille de soda d'un œil distrait tout en me dépêchant de taper ma réponse.

_Tu m'en vois heureuse. OK pour 17h30. PS : une bouteille de soda ne semble pas un repas acceptable vu ta tête. Quitte à ne rien manger, opte pour la caféine._

J'appuyai sur le bouton envoi. Je le regardai consulter le message en traversant le réfectoire. Il le lu et se mit à fouiller la salle du regard. Ses yeux rencontrèrent les miens et un petit sourire moqueur se dessina sur sa bouche lorsqu'il les détourna pour continuer son chemin.

Il avait quitté la cantine quand mon téléphone afficha ce message :

_Le café est une des choses les plus écœurantes qu'il m'ait été donné de goûter, mais merci du conseil._

Je souris, j'imaginai que c'était sa manière de me signifier qu'il était un grand garçon.

- Alors, c'est qui ce mec, demanda Jessica en reportant son attention sur moi.

Je m'empressai de ranger mon portable dans le fond de mon sac.

- Tu délire, Jess, soupirai-je.

Je n'étais pas sortie de l'auberge.

Angela tenta également de me cuisiner également à la sortie des cours, mais il était déjà dix-sept heures et je n'avais pas réellement le temps ni l'envie de lui confier ce qu'il se passait entre moi et Edward. J'avais conscience que notre relation n'était pas anodine, encore moins innocente et que j'avais plutôt intérêt à en garder la nature pour moi si je ne voulais pas attirer des ennuis à Edward.

Je coupai court à la conversation pour monter dans ma Chevrolet et rejoindre la maison. Je pris le temps de déposer mes affaires et de prévenir Charlie que je m'absentais quelques heures avant de traverser la rue pour me rendre chez Edward.

- Bonjour, Bella, dit-il en m'ouvrant la porte.

Je haussai les sourcils. Non seulement il me disait bonjour, mais en prime, il m'appelait Bella.

- Bonjour, Edward. Depuis quand m'appelles-tu Bella ?

- Depuis que tu me tutoies, répliqua-t-il avec un sourire en coin.

- Bien, dis-je en haussant les épaules. Tu étais vraiment la seule personne à m'appeler Isabella.

- Je ne savais pas qu'on t'appelait Bella… Je pensais que c'était juste une lubie de ma sœur, elle a tendance à donner des surnoms ridicules à tout le monde, expliqua-t-il en s'effaçant pour que je puisse rentrer.

- Ridicule ? Sous-entendrais-tu que mon prénom est ridicule ?

- Techniquement ce n'est pas ton prénom… Et non, c'est même plutôt joli… Quoi que Isabella a quelque chose de désuet qui me plait beaucoup.

- Tu veux dire complètement poussiéreux.

Il sourit doucement et je pus voir sur son visage à quel point il tentait de donner le change. Il était anxieux et fatigué.

- Carlie, Bella est là, annonça-t-il en m'ouvrant la porte de la cuisine.

La petite fille était attablée devant plusieurs feuilles de papier et des dizaines de crayons de couleur.

- Salut, Carlie, dis-je en lui adressant un petit signe de la main.

Elle se laissa glisser en bas de sa chaise et vint d'un pas assuré vers moi, j'en fus presque impressionnée.

- Bonjour, Bella, chantonna-t-elle de sa petite voix claire.

Sa main attrapa la mienne et elle m'entraîna vers la table où s'étalaient ses dessins d'enfant.

- Le cœur de ma mamie est malade, alors je vais rester avec toi pendant que papa va voir si son cœur va mieux. Moi, je ne peux pas parce que les enfants ne peuvent pas aller aux soins…

Elle jeta un regard interrogatif à son père.

- Intensifs, souffla-t-il.

- Oui, c'est ça… _Les soins insentifs_…

Je me mordis la joue pour ne pas sourire.

- Mais je lui ai dessiné plein de cœurs… Peut-être qu'elle va en avoir besoin d'un nouveau, expliqua-t-elle en se hissant sur le tabouret où elle était installée quelques secondes plus tôt.

- C'est très gentil de ta part, commentai-je.

Edward glissa ses doigts sur les boucles cuivrées de sa fille et posa un baiser sur son front.

- Bien, j'y vais, alors. Sois sage, évite de faire tourner Bella en bourrique, on risque d'avoir encore besoin d'elle quelques fois, ça serait plutôt cool si elle acceptait de revenir.

- On va bien s'amuser, assura Carlie.

Il sourit.

- Prends ton bain, lave-toi les dents, dodo à vingt heures et pas une, ni deux, ni quinze minutes de plus, mam'zelle. Montre à Bella où se trouvent les choses…

- D'accord, dit-elle en continuant de gribouiller, blasée comme si elle avait déjà entendu ce discours.

- On ne se verra plus d'ici demain matin, tu sais ?

Elle hocha la tête sans lever les yeux de son dessin.

- OK. Je peux faire une croix sur mon bisou…

- Mais noooon, répondit Carlie avant de se jeter à son cou pour poser un baiser humide sur sa mâchoire.

- Alice me relaiera vers vingt heures trente, est-ce que ça ira pour toi, me demanda Edward en reposant sa fille sur le tabouret.

J'hochai la tête.

- Je suis vraiment désolé de…

- Ca ne me dérange pas, le coupai-je.

- OK. J'imagine que tu ne devrais pas avoir de problème, soupira-t-il en se dirigeant vers la porte d'entrée et je le suivis.

Je sentais qu'il avait dû mal à abandonner Carlie et qu'en même temps qu'il brûlait d'être au chevet de sa mère.

- Je vais bien m'en occuper, ne te fais pas de soucis…

- Je te fais confiance, mais j'ai toujours un peu de mal à la quitter. Je crois que c'est mon côté…

- Papa poule ? Non ? Vraiment ? J'avais pas remarqué, le taquinai-je.

- D'accord. Je suis vraiment stupide. Je l'admets.

- Ouste, dis-je en lui ouvrant la porte.

Il sortit et m'adressa un signe de la main. Lorsque je refermai la porte Carlie se tenait juste derrière moi. Je jetai un coup d'œil à ma montre, dix-huit heures. L'heure de penser à manger pour les estomacs d'enfants.

- Tu aimes les crêpes, demandai-je ?

- Oh, ouiiiiii !

OK. C'était déjà un bon point, je n'allais pas si mal m'en tirer.

Lorsqu'Edward rentra quelques heures plus tard, je venais glisser Carlie dans son lit et je m'attaquai au nettoyage des dégâts infligés à la cuisine par la préparation des crêpes.

- Hello, souffla Edward en se laissant tomber sur une chaise.

Je posai les yeux sur lui. Ses traits étaient tiré par la fatigue et son visage était pâle, marqué par l'anxiété. Je devinais que l'état de sa mère ne s'était pas amélioré autant qu'il le souhaitait.

- Coucou, murmurai-je en continuant d'astiquer la cuisinière.

- Je pensais avoir demandé une baby-sitter, pas une femme de ménage…

- Je crois que laisser Carlie mélanger la pâte à crêpe n'était pas la meilleure idée que j'ai eue…

- T'en as même dans les cheveux, sourit-il.

- Hum… Super !

- Laisse tomber tout ça. Je peux le faire.

- J'ai presque fini…

- Ca m'épuise de te voir t'activer de cette manière. Arrête, s'il-te-plait, dit-il sur un ton plus ferme.

J'obéis et je m'assis face à lui. J'étais rompue.

- Ca c'est bien passé ?

- Je suis sur les genoux. Mais hormis ta cuisine, personne n'a souffert.

Un sourire fatigué apparut sur ses lèvres.

- Carlie est super, soufflai-je.

- Il faut tenir le rythme, n'est-ce pas ?

- Mon Dieu, oui. Je t'admire pour ça, dis-je en prenant ma tête dans mes mains.

- Oh. Tu ne l'as pas vue dans ses bons jours…

- J'ai hâte de voir ça, soupirai-je.

Il rit doucement en passant ses mains sur son visage comme pour se réveiller.

- Tu es mort de fatigue.

- Je ne vais pas te contredire.

Je me levai et enfilai ma veste. Il se leva également et me raccompagna jusque sur le seuil.

- Merci pour tout, souffla Edward en s'appuyant contre le chambranle de la porte.

J'haussai les épaules.

- C'est la moindre des choses, non ?

- Pas vraiment, dit-il en baissant les yeux avec un sourire tordu.

Je savais qu'il ne me dirait pas le fond de sa pensée, je n'insistai donc pas.

- Appelle-moi si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit…

- En fait…

Il regardait intensivement ses pieds, mal à l'aise.

- Oui ?

- Ca te dérangerait de revenir demain ?

- Oh, euh…

- Je sais pertinemment que j'abuse, mais j'ai promis à Alice de prendre le relai vers dix-huit heures… Je vais trouver une solution pour Carlie… Si tu pouvais juste me dépanner cette fois encore…

- Ta mère n'est jamais seule ?

Il fit non de la tête.

- Ca peut te paraître ridicule, mais elle serait présente si c'était Alice, Rose, Carlie ou moi sur ce lit d'hôpital. Personne ne pourrait la faire bouger et elle nous tiendrait la main jusqu'à ce que nous en soyons sortis au sens propre comme au sens figuré, alors ça me semble juste normal de…

Je souris. Il fronça les sourcils.

- Pourquoi souris-tu ?

- Pour rien…

- Dis-le si tu me trouves débile.

J'hésitai.

- J'ai rarement vu autant de dévouement, répondis-je en rougissant. Je trouve ça très beau.

Et je ne parlais pas que de sa mère en cet instant, je pensais aussi à la manière dont il se dévouait à sa fille et à sa sœur. Je ne comprenais plus ce qui m'avait amenée à penser que ce mec était égocentrique, il faisait passer tant de chose avant lui.

Edward ne répondit rien, il baissa juste les yeux en enfonçant ses mains dans ses poches.

- Je viendrai avec plaisir.

- Merci.

- Et… Ne cherches pas quelqu'un d'autre pour s'occuper de Carlie… J'ai l'impression que ça marche plutôt bien entre elle et moi… Je viendrai le temps qu'il faudra…

- Vraiment ?

Il semblait dubitatif.

- Vraiment.

- Je ne sais pas comment te remercier…

J'haussai les épaules, il avait toujours les yeux rivés sur le bout de ses chaussures.

- Hé bien… Bonsoir…

- A demain ?

- Même heure ?

- Ca semble parfait.

Je lui fis un dernier signe de la main avant de rentrer chez moi. J'avais hâte d'être à demain.

**Fin du chapitre VIII**


	9. Se dévouer

**NdA : ATTENTION TRES IMPORTANT. LE CHAPITRE VIII A ETE MODIFIE. Des éléments ont été rajoutés après que j'ai remarqué que j'avais coupé mon chapitre au mauvais endroit. Il n'a subit aucune réellement modification, j'ai juste rajouté une partie après le départ d'Edward. Lisez-le sinon ça ne sera pas cohérant. **

**PS : ce chapitre est rated M. Âmes sensibles s'abstenir. **

**CHAPITRE IX**

_**Se dévouer**_

*

Les jours coulaient doucement, rythmés par les informations qu'Edward rapportait chaque soir sur la santé toujours fragile d'Esmé.

J'étais tombée dans une routine étrange. Je quittai la maison chaque soir pour prendre le relai d'Edward auprès de sa fille tandis qu'il se rendait au chevet de sa mère. Il revenait un peu après que j'aie mis Carlie au lit, nous discutions un peu et je rentrai chez moi. Nos échanges étaient toujours un peu embarrassés, il y avait parfois une véritable tension entre nous en l'absence de Carlie.

Rien n'était parfait, je me montrai patiente devant les fréquents excès de froideur d'Edward, et je savais qu'il essayait de les tempérer. J'avais appris à remarquer qu'ils survenaient quand il se sentait menacé, par exemple lorsque notre conversation dérivait sur un sujet trop personnel ou lorsque que le poids de ses responsabilités semblait l'écraser.

Il m'avait souvent paru sur le point de craquer. Il partait parfois pour l'hôpital avec un sourire optimiste et en revenait décomposé, plus fatigué et usé que jamais. Il n'avait pourtant pas flanché devant moi, mais j'avais compris que le ton un peu sec et froid qu'il employait pour me parler était un moyen de me faire quitter les lieux plus rapidement afin de s'effondrer en toute dignité quand les nouvelles d'Esmé étaient trop mauvaises.

- Coucou, dis-je comme la porte d'entrée de la maison s'ouvrait sur Carlie.

La gamine me tendit les bras et je la hissai pour la caler sur ma hanche. Elle enfouit son visage dans mon cou et je glissai mes doigts dans ses boucles cuivrées.

- Ca ne va pas ?

Ca ne ressemblait pas à Carlie de se comporter de cette manière, elle était toujours si pétillante. Elle fit non de la tête.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- Papa n'a pas arrêté de crier au téléphone et il a même pleuré depuis qu'on est rentré de l'école.

Mon estomac se noua et je serrai la petite dans mes bras.

- Je suis sûre que ça va s'arranger…

Je pénétrai dans le living-room. Edward me tournait le dos, il venait de terminer une conversation téléphonique et serrait si fort son portable dans son poing que je m'attendais à voir l'objet se briser. Ses épaules tressautaient et j'entendais son souffle haletant me parvenir.

- Hé, j'ai une idée, dis-je à Carlie. Si tu allais prendre ton bain maintenant, comme ça on aura toute la soirée pour faire un brownies aux noisettes, ça te dis ?

Elle hocha vivement la tête et je la posai sur le sol.

- Vas faire couler l'eau, je te rejoins tout de suite.

Elle fila à l'étage et je m'approchai doucement d'Edward qui n'avait pas soufflé mot jusque là.

- J'aurai dû t'appeler pour te dire que ce n'était pas la peine de venir ce soir…

Sa voix était brisée et je savais qu'il était entrain de pleurer.

- Rosalie a réussi à quitter son boulot. Elle est arrivée de Chicago ce matin. Je lui ai cédé mon tour puisqu'une seule personne peut entrer dans la chambre. Rentre chez toi.

Sa dernière phrase était presque une supplique.

Je m'approchai un peu plus et je glissai ma main sur son épaule. Mes doigts la pressèrent doucement dans un geste réconfortant. Je m'étais entendue à ce qu'il me repousse, mais il n'en fit rien.

- Ce n'est pas ça qui te met dans cet état…

Il expira longuement comme pour reprendre contenance.

- Mon père vient de rencontrer le cardiologue. Le cœur de maman est trop endommagé… Elle… Il lui faut une opération… Elle a autant de chance de s'en tirer que d'y rester…

Mon propre cœur me remonta dans la gorge. Je pressai plus fort son épaule et j'y appuyai doucement ma joue.

- Edward…. Je suis désolée… Je ne sais pas quoi dire…

- L'opération aura lieu après demain… Alors j'imagine que je devrai commencer à parler de ça avec Carlie…

- Tu veux dire la préparer doucement à toutes les éventualités ?

Il hocha la tête.

- Ne lui parle pas de ça dans l'état où tu es.

- J'ai l'impression que je suis entrain de craquer, marmonna-t-il en se pinçant l'arrête du nez.

- Raison de plus. Je vais rester, je vais m'occuper d'elle. Consacre-toi une heure ou deux, et puis tu lui parleras…

Mes mains glissèrent de chaque côté de ses bras et remontèrent doucement vers ses épaules à plusieurs reprises dans une caresse rassurante.

- Je… OK.

Il passa une main sur son visage pour sécher ses larmes et attrapa sa veste posée sur le dossier du fauteuil. Il l'enfila rapidement et ramassa ses clés de voiture.

- J'ai besoin de prendre l'air.

- Sois prudent.

Il hocha la tête en se dirigeant vers la sortie avant de brusquement faire demi-tour et de revenir vers moi. Il m'attrapa par les hanches et m'écrasa contre lui, ses lèvres heurtèrent ma joue avant de se glisser jusqu'à mon oreille.

- Tu es vraiment un ange. Je ne te mérite pas.

Mon cœur battait à tout rompre dans ma poitrine et je dus respirer profondément pour pouvoir formuler une réponse cohérente.

- Tu dis des inepties, répondis-je en me détachant de lui.

Sa proximité me rendait envieuse de son corps et je ne voulais pas me sentir excitée dans un moment comme celui-là. Il secoua la tête et tourna les talons avant de quitter la maison.

Je dus prendre de longue bouffée d'air avant de retrouver mon calme et de me recomposer un visage impassible. Lorsque ce fut fait, je rejoignis Carlie qui barbotait déjà dans l'eau. Je mis un point d'honneur à être enjouée et à lui faire passer un bon moment, car j'étais consciente que les jours prochains risquaient d'être difficiles à comprendre pour une petite fille.

Comment pouvait-on aborder la mort avec une enfant de cet âge ? Je savais qu'Edward était entrain de réfléchir aux mots qu'ils allaient utiliser pour expliquer cela à sa fille, cette simple idée me déchirait, la vie me semblait tellement injuste en ce moment.

Je regardai Carlie terminer son assiette de coquillettes au jambon du coin de l'œil tout en surveillant les brownies que nous venions de faire et qui cuisaient dans le four.

- Pourquoi papa est parti ?

- Il avait besoin de se changer les idées.

- Il était fâché ?

- Non, Carlie. Il n'était pas fâché. Juste triste.

- Pourquoi ?

Je glissai ma main dans ses cheveux et posai un baiser sur son front. Elle laissa aller sa tête contre ma poitrine et son regard devint triste. Cette gamine était bien plus affectée qu'elle ne le montrait par la situation. J'enroulai doucement mes bras autour d'elle avant de dire :

- Je pense qu'il voudrait te le dire lui-même. Il va bientôt rentrer. Tu sais, il n'y a rien de mieux qu'un brownies tout chaud et un peu de glace à la vanille quand on n'a pas le moral. Ca te dit ?

Je fis la vaisselle et nous servis une belle part de gâteau tout chaud surmonté de deux belles boules de glace. Nous mangeâmes dans la même assiette devant la télé, toutes les deux serrées l'une contre l'autre.

L'heure tournait et Edward ne rentrait pas. Cela commençait à m'inquiéter.

- Allez, au lit, dis-je finalement en remarquant qu'il était vingt-et-une heures et que Carlie était au lit depuis longtemps d'ordinaire.

- Et papa ?

- Il viendra te dire bonne nuit quand il rentrera, d'accord ?

Carlie enroula ses bras autour de mon cou et je la montai dans sa chambre, et elle ne se fit pas prier pour se glisser dans les draps. J'allai la quitter quand Edward arriva.

Il avait toujours mauvaise mine, mais il semblait calme et plus serein bien que toujours anxieux.

- Salut, chérie, dit-il en s'agenouillant au pied du lit de Carlie.

- Tu étais où ?

Je sortis de la chambre et je m'assis sur les marches de l'escalier pour attendre Edward, pensant qu'il aurait peut-être envie de parler à quelqu'un après ça. J'entendais sa voix et celle de Carlie du bout du couloir.

- J'ai été me balader au bord de la mer…

- Sans moi ?

- Parfois les grandes personnes ont besoin d'être un peu seule, tu sais.

- Comme quand elles sont tristes ?

- Oui.

- Pourquoi tu es triste ?

Il y eu moment de silence.

- J'ai quelque chose d'important à te dire… Tu sais Mamie…

- Son cœur est malade.

- Oui. Son cœur est très malade. Mercredi, les médecins vont essayer de le réparer mais…

Je fermai les yeux, j'avais l'estomac retourné rien que d'imaginer le visage d'Edward, la douleur qui devait empreindre ses traits en ce moment, ainsi que le regard candide et septique de Carlie.

- Mais peut-être qu'ils ne vont pas y arriver.

- On va lui en acheter un autre, alors.

- Ca ne marche pas comme ça, Carlie.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle va faire Mamie sans cœur, alors ?

- Elle risque de mourir… Tu comprends ? Elle va partir…

- Comme maman ?

- Non, pas comme maman… Si les médecins ne réparent pas bien son cœur, elle va vraiment partir, on ne la reverra plus jamais.

- Mais pourquoi ?!

Je sentais l'affolement dans sa petite voix et il me transperça le cœur de part en part. C'était une des choses les plus douloureuses que je n'avais jamais vécue. Je ne savais pas où Edward trouvait la force de ne pas pleurer. Je n'étais pas dans cette chambre et pourtant les larmes roulaient abondamment sur mes joues.

Je me levai et descendis rapidement l'escalier pour me réfugier à la cuisine. Je ne pouvais pas en entendre plus. Je calmai mes sanglots, cette douleur ne m'appartenait pas, je devais rester forte, mon rôle n'était pas de pleurer, mais d'épauler Edward, de faire en sorte que tout ça soit un peu plus facile.

Edward resta un long moment en haut. J'avais éteins la lampe de la cuisine pour ne pas qu'il remarque que j'avais pleuré et je l'attendais dans la pénombre, je ne vis donc pas son visage lorsqu'il y entra.

Il vint s'appuyer contre le meuble à côté de moi, callant l'arrière de sa tête contre la porte du placard.

- Je crois que s'est la pire chose que j'ai jamais eu à faire, souffla-t-il la voix tremblante. J'ai pensé que je n'arriverai jamais à rentrer pour lui expliquer…

- C'est tellement injuste…

Il glissa sa main dans ses cheveux rebelles et poussa un long soupire.

- Je sais.

- Elle dort ?

Il hocha la tête.

- Elle est si forte, si optimiste. Tellement plus que moi…

Je sentais que ses barrières allaient s'effondrer de nouveau, alors je pris les devants, je me plaquai tendrement contre son torse et je l'entourai de mes bras. Il répondit à mon étreinte en me pressant fort contre lui. Il cacha son visage dans mon cou et je sentis quelques larmes y couler.

- Elle ne peut pas partir. Pas maintenant. Pas dans deux jours. Elle est trop jeune. J'ai besoin de plus de temps, ce n'est pas le moment. Elle est beaucoup trop jeune.

J'avais envie de lui dire qu'il avait raison, mais je savais que la vie ne marchait pas de cette manière.

- Si c'est d'elle dont tu tiens ta force et ton courage, je sais qu'elle s'en tirera, Edward.

Le bout de son nez effleura le lobe de mon oreille et ma mâchoire. Il sembla hésiter un instant, puis je sentis deux lèvres sucrées et sensuelles se presser sur les miennes en une multitude de petits baisers. Il me sembla que je fondais de l'intérieur et une partie de mon anatomie devint toute chaude. Je m'en voulu de me sentir excitée, mais sa bouche bougeait tellement bien sur la mienne et sa langue taquine mettait un point d'honneur à me caresser de la meilleure manière.

Les mains d'Edward se posèrent sur mes épaules et il me repoussa gentiment.

- Peut-être que…

- Qu'on fait une bêtise, demandai-je en me plaquant de nouveau contre lui.

- Hum…

Mes hanches venaient de se plaquer contre son bassin et je sentis distinctement une bosse déformer son pantalon.

- Probablement, mais je m'en moque.

Je savais que les circonstances n'étaient pas idéales, mais je sentais qu'il avait besoin de décompresser et de relâcher, même pour quelques minutes, toute la pression qu'il avait accumulée depuis plus d'une semaine.

C'était une des seules choses que j'étais capable de lui offrir avec ma médiocre aide et je comptais bien m'y atteler de manière à lui faire oublier ses problèmes et son prénom.

Mes mains courraient sur les abdos dessinés sous la chemise en coton et sur les pectoraux aux lignes délicieuses. Je ne pris pas le temps de déboutonner sa chemise, car ce n'était pas le but que je m'étais fixée, par contre la fermeture éclaire de son jean glissa ainsi que son boxer.

Je caressai la peau douce et chaude de son pénis tendu du bout des doigts avant d'enrouler ma main autour. J'exerçai un lent mouvement de va-et-vient sur sa longueur et il gémit en inculquant avec sa propre main le meilleur mouvement à la mienne. Je baissai les yeux sur son membre dans nos mains et je me sentis devenir toute humide à l'idée de ce que j'allais lui faire.

Il se dévouait aux autres sans jamais penser à lui, ce soir je voulais que ce soit moi qui fut dévouée juste à son plaisir, je voulais le voir égoïste.

Je l'embrassai longuement et ses lèvres me répondaient avidement entre deux gémissements. Lorsque son souffle devint trop erratique, j'entrepris de couvrir sa gorge et ses clavicules de baisers humides tout en continuant de le masturber.

Son sexe était maintenant aussi long et dur que lorsqu'il m'avait fait l'amour et mon poignet commençait à être douloureux, j'en conclu qu'il était fin prêt. Je me laissai tomber à genoux sur le carrelage de la cuisine.

Il haleta de surprise quand je posai mes mains sur ses hanches et mes lèvres contre son gland dans un baiser chaste.

- Bella…

- Chuut !

Je caressai son membre de ma joue tout en posant des baisers sur sa longueur. C'était doux et chaud, terriblement excitant.

Ma main s'enroula de nouveau autour de lui et je plongeai son pénis dans la chaleur humide de ma bouche. J'aspirai, je suçai, je caressai du bout de la langue et il gémissait en retour.

Ses hanches se tendaient vers moi, enfonçant plus sa verge entre mes lèvres et mon nez dans son bas ventre. Je faisais un mouvement de va-et-vient avec ma bouche et son gland venait frapper à chaque fois plus loin dans ma gorge, je finis par poser mes deux mains sur ses hanches pour happer goulument le plus possible de sa belle longueur.

Ses doigts se glissèrent dans mes cheveux pour encourager mon mouvement, et grisée par ce geste, je suçai plus avidement sans oublier de stimuler son bout de ma langue. Je sentis bientôt un peu de son liquide dans ma bouche, ce qui décupla ma ferveur. Je voulais aller jusqu'au bout, lui être entièrement dévouée, lui offrir ces quelques secondes de délivrance où il serait bien loin d'ici.

De plus, le faire venir dans ma bouche était aussi terriblement égoïste, j'en mourrai d'envie. Il haletait plus fort et je savais qu'il ne tiendrait plus longtemps, il essaya d'ailleurs de me repousser doucement, mais je continuai de lui faire du bien avec abnégation.

- Bella, non… Non… Isabella !

Il me repoussa plus durement et j'arrêtai de le sucer avec un soupire d'agacement.

- Edward, je le veux, j'en ai envie. Je te veux dans ma bouche jusqu'au bout, est-ce assez clair ?

Il sembla interloqué par le ton sec que j'avais employé. Je me forçai donc à être plus douce.

-J'en ai vraiment envie, tu sais. Laisse-moi le faire, murmurai-je en posant de tendres baisers sur son bas ventre. Tu ne le veux pas ?

- Si bien sûr, souffla-t-il.

Il aurait été hypocrite s'il avait dit non. Il haleta comme je le reprenais dans ma bouche, mes lèvres glissèrent sur toute sa longueur, pour revenir à son bout que ma langue titilla. Je reproduis ce manège plusieurs fois de suite et il fut de nouveau près. Il cala ses doigts dans les cheveux et j'aspirai plus fort tout en pressant mon visage contre son ventre. Il vint.

Il emplit ma bouche de son liquide et j'avalai, acceptant jusqu'à la dernière goutte qu'il déversa.

Il caressait tendrement mes cheveux et je continuais de donner quelques petits coups de langue tendres sur son pénis.

J'étais profondément satisfaite en cette minute, pas parce que cet acte m'avait donné un plaisir quelconque, mais parce que je savais pertinemment qu'Edward avait complètement occulté ses problèmes durant quelques minutes pour ne se concentrer que sur le plaisir que je lui avais donné.

Je repositionnai son boxer et il m'aida à me relever, mes genoux étaient douloureux. Il me cala dans ses bras, nous tremblions à l'unisson contre ce placard de cuisine et bien qu'il venait d'y jouir, il prit ma bouche longuement.

- Tu ne devrais pas faire des choses comme celle-là.

J'haussai les épaules.

- Ose dire que ça ne t'as pas plu.

- Tu sais très bien que si, mais…

- Edward, mets les problèmes d'éthique au placard. Tu as assez d'emmerdes pour l'instant. Et si ce regard circonspect signifie que tu hésites à te mettre une gamine de plus sur les bras, je te répondrais simplement que je n'attends rien de toi. Juste que tu me laisses t'épauler et te faire du bien.

Il m'écrasa contre son corps dans une étreinte pourtant tendre.

- Une gamine de dix-huit ans ne m'a jamais parlé de cette manière.

Je souris en enfouissant mon visage dans son cou.

- Je ne te mérite définitivement pas.

- Rassure-toi, c'est réciproque.

Il sourit et cala son menton au-dessus de ma tête. Je sentis son corps entièrement serein quelques minutes auparavant se tendre, il revenait à la réalité, à ses emmerdes, à ses problèmes.

Il poussa un long soupire désespéré. Oui, les soucis, fidèles à eux-mêmes, étaient de retour, ils ne s'absentaient jamais guère longtemps.

**Fin du chapitre IX**

**Hey, merci pour toutes vos gentilles reviews, elles m'ont fait très plaisir, je n'ai pas eu l'occasion d'y répondre à toutes, mais je n'y manquerai pas cette fois.**

**Hâte de savoir ce que vous pensez de ce chapitre…**

**Un grand merci pour votre soutien,**

**SHEZ**


	10. Chasser les nuages

**CHAPITRE X**

_**Chasser les nuages**_

*

Le mercredi après-midi arriva trop vite au goût de chacun.

L'humeur d'Edward était particulièrement mélancolique, j'avais la nette impression qu'il se préparait au pire, son discours était peu optimiste, et je n'arrivai à déterminer s'il ne voyait pas d'issue favorable à l'opération de sa mère ou s'il essayait de ne pas fonder de faux espoirs qui risqueraient d'être déçus.

La veille, Carlie avait eu droit de rendre une courte visite à Esmé, et elle en était rentrée très chamboulée. Les mots qu'Edward avaient utilisés pour lui expliquer ce que risquait sa grand-mère étaient restés très abstraits pour la petite fille, mais sa visite à l'hôpital avait semblé lui faire réaliser leur signification.

La peine qui les affligeait tous les deux pesait lourdement sur moi et mes pieds semblèrent être de plomb quand je traversai la rue pour me rendre chez Edward.

Lorsqu'il m'ouvrit la porte, il portait déjà sa veste et il jouait nerveusement avec ses clés pour cacher le fait que ses mains tremblaient. Il m'offrit un sourire un peu forcé et son bonjour mourut dans sa gorge avant qu'il eut terminé de le prononcer. Son expression d'anxiété me déchira le cœur.

Carlie me sauta au cou à peine quelques secondes plus tard, de gros sanglots déchiraient sa petite poitrine et les larmes coulaient abondamment sur ses joues rouges.

- Hey ! Carlie, que se passe-t-il, demandai-je en la serrant contre moi.

Elle ne répondit pas et se contenta de cacher son visage dans mon cou. Je jetai un regard à Edward qui se mordait la lèvre dans une expression encore plus décomposée si ce fut possible.

- C'est à cause de moi, marmonna Edward.

Je fronçai les sourcils.

- Je veux aller à l'hôpital, pleurnicha Carlie.

- Ce n'est pas un endroit bien pour toi, expliquai-je doucement en posant un baiser dans ses cheveux.

- Je ne suis plus un bébé !

- Bien sûr que non, personne n'a dit ça, répondis-je en la berçant contre moi.

Edward s'approcha doucement de Carlie et caressa ses cheveux du plat de la main, la petite le repoussa. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux et il se pinça l'arrête du nez en soupirant.

- Carlie, ce n'est facile pour personne. S'il-te-plait… Tu vas rester ici et essayer de t'amuser avec Bella, ok ?

Les sanglots qu'elle poussait devinrent plus déchirants. Je lui frottai le dos doucement pour la réconforter.

- Tu n'as pas à avoir peur, Carlie… Bella va bien s'occuper de toi, comme d'habitude… Et je te téléphonerai, c'est promis.

Elle étouffa un sanglot et releva la tête pour dire :

- Pour de vrai ? Tu vas téléphoner ?

- Oui.

Elle sembla se calmer un peu et j'en profitai pour tenter de mettre Edward dehors.

- Tu sais, j'ai apporté de quoi faire un cake aux pommes et le DVD de _Il était une fois_, je pense que ça serait vraiment dommage de passer à côté de ça… Alors si tu disais au revoir à ton papa ?

Elle bougonna un peu, mais elle finit par quitter mes bras pour se blottir dans ceux d'Edward et pleurer ses dernières larmes sur son épaule. Il la pressa fort contre lui et huma l'odeur de ses boucles, j'eus presque envie de détourner les yeux tant j'avais l'impression d'être de trop dans cette scène si intime.

- Je t'aime, murmura-t-il si bas que je crus avoir rêvé.

- Moi aussi, je t'aime, répondit Carlie alors qu'il essuyait ses larmes.

Il embrassa ses joues avant de la poser sur le sol.

- Il n'est pas nécessaire que je te fasse les recommandations d'usage, me marmonna Edward.

- Je crois que je les connais par cœur.

- L'opération va durer plusieurs heures… J'aimerai pouvoir voir maman après, si tout se déroule correctement, alors ne m'attend pas avant une heure tardive.

- Je ne m'y attendais pas…

- Ne restes pas sur le canapé, tu as cours demain.

- C'est noté.

Il me mit le double de la clé dans la main et je lui offris un petit sourire d'encouragement.

- Tout se passera bien.

- Je veux te croire.

J'avais très envie de le serrer dans mes bras et d'écraser ma bouche sur la sienne pour le réconforter, mais Carlie nous regardait attentivement.

Edward nous adressa un dernier signe de la main et quitta la maison en fermant la porte derrière lui, nous laissant seules et un peu désemparées. L'image de son visage anxieux et triste me restait en tête et je m'en voulus de l'avoir laissé partir sans avoir fait la moindre chose pour lui apporter un peu de courage ou de réconfort.

- Allume la télé, j'ai oublié de demander quelque chose à ton papa, j'arrive, dis-je à Carlie en sortant le boitier du DVD de mon sac pour lui donner.

Je sortis de la maison comme elle courrait au salon, et j'eus juste le temps de retenir Edward qui était déjà installé derrière le volant, près à démarrer. Il baissa la vitre électrique de sa Volvo argentée.

- Un problème ?

- Non… J'ai juste oublié de te dire quelque chose.

- Vraiment ?

- Hum… C'est plutôt secret en fait…

Mes doigts s'agrippèrent au rebord de la portière et je me penchai doucement à l'intérieur de l'habitacle, après une seconde d'hésitation où je m'assurai qu'il ne me repousserait pas, je posai très délicatement ma bouche sur la sienne avant de me redresser aussi vite, des voisins auraient pu nous voir.

- Quelque chose à ajouter, demanda-t-il avec un petit sourire en coin.

- Courage et… Je pense à toi.

- Merci, souffla-t-il avant de mettre le contact. Je ne vais pas te promettre de penser à toi en retour.

- Je ne te le demandais pas. Je sais que tu ne le feras pas, et c'est bien normal.

- A ce soir, Bella.

- A ce soir, Edward.

Je m'écartai et il démarra doucement, j'attendis que sa voiture ait disparu au bout de la rue avant de rejoindre Carlie dans le salon. Elle était sagement assise sur le canapé, le DVD avait été mis dans le lecteur, et elle n'attendait que moi pour faire la programmation.

- Tu sais, j'ai une meilleure idée, lui dis-je soucieuse de lui remonter le moral. Commençons par le gâteau.

- Pourquoi ?

- Tu verras.

Nous nous mîmes au travail dans la cuisine et deux heures plus tard le cake sortait du four. J'en coupai deux parts alors qu'il était encore chaud, Carlie attrapa son assiette avec un air gourmand.

- Hey, attends, dis-je en me mettant à fouiller dans les tiroirs à la recherche d'un paquet de bougies d'anniversaire que j'avais vu à plusieurs reprises.

Je les trouvai et en plantai une sur chaque part de gâteau avec un sourire triomphant.

- C'est ton anniversaire ?

- Non, répondis-je en allumant les deux chandelles. On peut faire un vœu avant de souffler une bougie, tu sais ça ?

- Ca marche vraiment ?

- Je ne sais pas, mais ça ne coûte rien d'essayer, si ? On a bien besoin d'un souhait, aujourd'hui. Tu n'es pas d'accord ?

- Si !

- On souffle à trois ! Un… Deux… Trois… Fais ton vœu !

_Je souhaite qu'Edward revienne avec de bonnes nouvelles._

- Voilà, j'ai souhaité que…

- Chuuut, dis-je en posant mon index sur mes lèvres. Il ne faut pas le dire, sinon, il ne se réalisera pas.

- Oh !

Elle plaqua sa main sur sa bouche. Je souris en retirant les deux petites bougies du gâteau.

- Bien, on a un film qui nous attend, non ? Je suis folle de Patrick Dempsey…

- C'est ton amoureux ?

- Euh, non pas vraiment, hélas. Tu vas voir…

Je m'appliquai si bien à changer les idées de Carlie que j'en oubliai mes propres idées noires. Edward appela vers sept heures, nous rappelant à la triste réalité. Esmé était toujours dans la salle d'opération, ce qui était une bonne nouvelle en soi.

L'heure avait tourné plus rapidement que je ne l'aurai cru et il fut bientôt grand temps pour Carlie de filer au bain et ensuite au lit. Je la couchai après lui avoir raconté une histoire, nous nous fîmes un long câlin, et je me retrouvai bien désemparée en quittant sa chambre.

Je tournai en rond dans la maison, incapable de fixer mon attention sur une chose plus de quelques minutes, mes yeux se dirigeant sans cesse vers l'horloge qui semblait fonctionner au ralenti. Je savais qu'Edward allait rentrer tard, mais je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de me sentir inquiète.

Après avoir hésité, je décidai que ça ne serait pas déplacé si je me permettais d'utiliser la salle de bain pour une douche. Je laissai longuement l'eau couler sur mon corps et je me frictionnai avec le gel douche d'Edward avant de me sécher et de ne garder sur moi que le pyjama que j'avais apporté en prévision.

Je me glissai dans le grand lit dont les draps étaient fortement empreints de l'odeur masculine d'Edward. Le sentir autour de moi et sur ma peau m'aida un peu à décompresser. J'allumai la lampe de chevet et je m'adossai contre la tête de lit avant de caler mon cahier d'écriture sur mes genoux.

Je mâchouillais longuement mon crayon avant que les mots ne me viennent.

_Il avait fallu du temps à Lizzie pour réaliser que Will était égocentrique et égoïste, qu'il n'avait été prêt à rien lui offrir qui ne servit pas son propre intérêt. Elle s'était tant trompée, il lui avait fait subir tant de mortifications et trop d'humiliations._

_Et voilà qu'après toute cette douleur qu'elle avait endurée à cause d'un homme qu'elle pensait connaître, elle se jetait dans les bras de ce professeur de piano qu'elle ne connaissait pas._

J'étais occupée à mettre mes idées en place quand la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit tout doucement.

- Papa ?

Mon sang se glaça.

- Non… C'est moi, Carlie.

J'étais affreusement gênée qu'elle me trouve en pyjama dans le lit de son père. Je refermai mon carnet et le posai sur la table de nuit avant de lui ouvrir les bras. Elle vint s'y blottir.

- Tu n'arrives pas à dormir ?

Elle hocha la tête.

- Moi non plus, avouai-je.

- Tu dors dans le lit de papa ?

Je rougis jusqu'à la racine des cheveux, et j'éteins la lampe de chevet pour qu'elle ne le remarque pas.

- Hum, oui. Mais je rentrerai chez moi, quand il reviendra. C'est un prêt en quelques sortes. C'est plus confortable que de dormir sur le canapé.

- D'accord, dit-elle alors que je m'allongeai avant de la caler contre moi.

Quelques minutes s'écoulèrent durant lesquelles j'écoutai le petit son de sa respiration régulière qui était si apaisant.

- Bella ?

- Hum ?

- Tu ne viendras plus quand Mamie sera guérie…

- Hé bien… Je ne sais pas… Je viendrai moins souvent, j'imagine…

Elle soupira.

- J'aimerai bien que tu restes…

- On continuera de se voir, j'habite juste en face…

- Non… Je veux dire pour tout le temps… Même quand papa est là…

- Oh. Les choses ne sont pas toujours ce que l'on voudrait, Carlie.

- Je sais…

Oui, cette gamine savait probablement mieux que n'importe quelle fillette de son âge ce que c'était de ne pas avoir ce qu'on veut comme une maman présente, une grand-mère en bonne santé ou un papa vraiment heureux.

- Je serais toujours là si tu as besoin de moi, juste de l'autre côté de la rue.

Elle opina avant de se retourner et de caler son visage contre mon cou. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle avait sombré dans le sommeil, et, apaisée par son contact rassurant, je la suivis.

Lorsque je me réveillai quelques heures plus tard, je remarquai automatiquement que Carlie n'était plus dans le lit avec moi.

Je poussai un cri étouffé en réalisant la position dans laquelle j'étais, et surtout avec qui je me trouvai.

Apparemment, le rêve particulièrement explicite que je venais de faire n'en était pas tout à fait un.

Le visage d'Edward était enfouit entre mes cuisses dénudées et écartées tandis que sa bouche s'astreignait à me faire vivre le plus délicieux des réveils.

- Putain !

- Chuut, souffla Edward contre mon sexe.

Bien que mille question me venait à l'esprit, je les oubliai toutes quand il aspira mon clitoris dans sa bouche. J'imaginai simplement que les nouvelles devaient être _très _bonnes.

Sa langue et ses lèvres étaient si langoureuses sur moi, je me sentais devenir si chaude, mon bas ventre était littéralement en feu malgré l'humidité qui y régnait.

Il appuya deux doigts contre mon entrée et les y glissa, je fus obligée de mordre mon poing pour ne pas hurler de plaisir.

- Bella, Bella, un peu de retenue, souffla-t-il taquin avant de faire jouer sa langue sur mon endroit le plus sensible.

Est-ce qu'il me parlait sérieusement de retenue ? Ce type était un grand malade.

Quelques mouvements de doigts et de lèvres plus tard, je m'étais entièrement consumée.

Edward s'assit à califourchon sur mes hanches. Il veilla à ne pas trop reposer sur moi en s'appuyant avec ses mains de chaque côté de ma tête.

- Que me vaut cet honneur, articulai-je haletante quand mon cerveau fut de nouveau capable de former des phrases cohérentes.

- Rien de spécial, si ce n'est de très bonnes nouvelles, et le fait que j'avais envie de te rendre la pareille pour ce moment où je me suis senti particulièrement vulnérable dans la cuisine.

Il semblait en effet plutôt heureux.

- Tu as pourtant adoré ce moment, je le sais.

- J'ai plus aimé celui-ci.

- Et moi donc, marmonnai-je encore engourdie. C'était… nouveau…

- Etait-ce une première ?

Je pouvais deviner, rien qu'au son de sa voix, le sourire moqueur qu'il devait avoir sur les lèvres. Le mec arrogant et cynique que j'avais tant détesté était de retour et, en l'instant, j'adorai ça.

- En retirerais-tu une quelconque fierté si je disais oui ?

- Non.

- Oui. Il faut croire que les mecs que j'ai eus jusqu'ici ne savaient pas tout ce dont ils étaient capables avec leur bouche.

- Oh, si, ils le savaient, mais ce sont encore des abrutis qui n'ont pas compris certaines choses…

- Lesquelles ?

Il prit le temps de retirer sa chemise avant de me répondre.

- Il y a mieux que de prendre du plaisir avec une fille…

- Ah oui ?

- Oui, lui en donner.

Je ris doucement alors qu'il se levait pour ôter son pantalon avant de revenir s'installer entre mes cuisses.

- Donc ces bonnes nouvelles ?

- Tout c'est très bien passé, mieux que prévu, souffla-t-il en m'embrassant le cou. Elle va bien, même si elle va avoir besoin de beaucoup de repos, mais cette opération l'a tirée d'affaire.

- Je suis vraiment contente, dis-je l'enlaçant.

- Moi aussi. Et tu n'imagines pas à quel point je suis soulagé.

- Je viens d'en avoir un petit aperçu, mais j'imagine que non, je ne peux pas imaginer.

Il appuya son front contre le mien et posa des baisers tendres sur ma bouche.

- Tu restes ?

- Tu veux que je reste?

- J'ai remarqué que jusqu'à présent nous avions fait l'amour ensemble pour nous réconforter, et je trouve ça plutôt pathétique. J'aimerai savoir ce que ça fait d'être avec toi pour fêter une bonne nouvelle.

Je ris. Le soulagement le rendait presque volubile.

- J'hésite…

- Pourquoi ?

- Ma mère m'a toujours dit que quand tu commences à faire l'amour avec un type uniquement pour les occasions, il est temps de te tirer…

- Voilà de sages paroles, mais tu n'es pas une fille raisonnée, Bella.

Il s'appuya un peu plus sur moi et ressentir le poids de son corps sur le mien était juste délicieux. Je l'enlaçai et il se fit tendre contre moi, ses mains courraient sur mon corps dans des caresses qui me faisaient me sentir comme une déesse.

- Que puis-je répondre à cela, soupirai-je en me laissant aller à son toucher.

- Oui me semble une réponse parfaite…

J'éclatai de nouveau de rire et il rit doucement avec moi. Les nuages semblaient bien loin désormais.

**Fin du chapitre X**

**Que dire ?**

**Tout d'abord, un grand merci pour tous vos encouragements. Je suis vraiment contente que cette histoire vous plaise, même si l'aspect un peu explicite du dernier chapitre en a chipoté plus d'une. **

**Je répondrai néanmoins à celles qui ont suggéré plus de péripéties et moins de sexe, que de je ne crois pas que décrire les relations qu'entretiennent Bella est Edward est pas le but en soi de cette fic, je pense qu'ils vivent pas mal de choses, éprouvantes qui plus est, sur le côté. Les relations physiques sont un aspect important de leur relation en l'était actuel des choses puisqu'il n'y a que dans ces moments là qu'ils sont vraiment en phase l'un avec l'autre, ça va devoir changer, sinon ça n'a aucun intérêt.**

**J'espère ne pas être entrain de tomber dans un travers que je déplore, sinon va falloir que je revoie tout ça.**

**Ca se termine bien pour cette fois, ça va changer. Je suis une adepte du après le beau temps, la pluie, vous le savez… :D**

**J'essaye de vous écrire encore un petit chapitre d'ici demain puisque j'ai un W-E très chargé, et ouais… Je dois fêter mes résultats (un seul exam en septembre, maîtrise de la langue, quelle honte, je me sens vraiment très stupide en cet instant) et maintenant que je suis sans **_**Edward Cullen personnel**_**, il faut bien que j'en cherche un… Même si je ne suis pas tellement pressée pour tout dire, j'avais oublié que le célibat avant tant d'avantage… Jambes pas rasées, personne qui te dit « c'est qui ce mec » ou « pourquoi bidule t'envoie un texto » et « c'est qui ce type à qui tu dis bonjour », pas de compte à rendre… J'a-do-re… **

**Tout ça pour dire qu'on risque de ne pas se revoir avant lundi… Mais, je bûche pour vous faire un autre chapitre d'ici demain !**

**:D **

**SHEZ **


	11. Différer l'échéance

_**La musique est dans mon profile pour celles qui le souhaite…**_

**CHAPITRE 11**

_**Différer l'échéance**_

*****

L'opération d'Esmé avait eu lieu depuis une petite semaine, et les bonnes nouvelles quotidiennes qu'Edward ramenait de l'hôpital avaient amené sur la petite maison des Cullen un vent de fraîcheur et de gaité. L'atmosphère s'était considérablement détendue et chacun semblait revivre, se remettre à rire, à s'animer. Carlie avait retrouvé ses préoccupations de petite fille, l'humeur d'Edward s'était allégée, les larmes et l'inquiétude étaient bien loin.

Ma relation avec Edward avait pris un drôle de tournant, nos étreintes étaient presque quotidiennes et nous partagions parfois ensemble de longue discussion au bout desquelles il me mettait dehors à peine quelques secondes avant que mon père ne rentre de chez Sue.

Je ne vivais plus que pour ces moments où il me serrait contre lui à m'en rompre les os, où il m'embrassait à m'abîmer les lèvres, et pour cet instant où, une fois en moi, il basculait dans l'autre travers et devenait enfin lui-même, cet homme doux, infiniment tendre qui n'avait d'autre préoccupation que de me faire du bien.

Nous parlions peu de nous-mêmes, de mon côté parce qu'il y avait peu à dire, du sien parce que je n'avais pas encore réussi à percer ses défenses et l'amener à me parler de quelque chose qui le touchait d'une manière plus personnelle.

Je me contentai de ce qu'il acceptait de me donner, même si mon cœur se serrait douloureusement lorsqu'il éludait une question trop intime. Le jour où je m'étais agenouillée dans cette cuisine et où je lui avais fait la promesse tacite, mais explicite, de l'épauler avec mes maigres moyens, j'avais promis de ne rien lui demander qu'il ne put pas me donner. Son passé semblait faire partie de ces choses.

Je me posai un bon nombre de questions qui semblaient constamment être au bord de mes lèvres et que je retenais parfois difficilement. J'avais un peu l'impression qu'il refusait de devenir réellement intime avec moi et que baser nos échanges sur le sexe et les conversations sur l'art était une manière de me tenir à distance, de nier notre relation.

J'avais cru pendant quelques jours que ce n'était pas un problème et que nous pourrions continuer de nous rencontrer. J'avais ce tel besoin d'être dans ses bras où je me sentais si vivante, à des années lumières de la petite lycéenne sage et rangée que j'avais toujours été, que j'avais pensé pouvoir me contenter de nos ébats et m'accommoder de son silence. Après quoi, j'avais réalisé que ce que je vivais avec Edward était une réelle passion et les passions, c'est connu, sont toujours destructrices.

Tout ce que nous vivions était voué à l'échec, une vraie relation ne pouvait pas évoluer dans le silence, cachée des regards et méconnue de tous.

Je m'accrochai donc comme une folle à ces brefs moments d'intimités illicites, sachant pertinemment que l'échéance approchait. Le caractère secret et condamnable de cette relation me rendait dingue, c'était immature, mais cela m'excitait tellement. Bien sûr, il n'y avait pas que ça, Edward était une personne extraordinaire, et j'avais conscience d'être entrain de m'attacher à lui.

Il était probablement un des hommes les plus surprenants que j'aie eu l'occasion de rencontrer. Je savais que lorsque toute cette histoire prendrait fin, j'en souffrirai énormément. Peut-être qu'une fille normale aurait pris ses jambes à son cou et aurait essayé de sauver un petit rien de l'âme qu'elle allait laisser dans cette folie, mais j'en étais incapable.

Je ne voulais que lui, je ne voyais que lui, je ne vivais que par lui, et souffrir après avoir été enfin en vie semblait être une petite compensation.

Tout ce que je pouvais faire était d'essayer de faire durer cette relation le plus longtemps possible. Néanmoins, une échéance dangereuse soulignée par Carlie faisait sont apparition : la guérison d'Esmé.

Qu'adviendrait-il de moi quand Esmé rentrerait chez elle ? Edward n'aurait plus besoin de mes services auprès de Carlie ? Continuerions-nous de nous voir ? J'en doutais un peu.

La seule solution que j'avais trouvée pour faire perdurer nos entretiens était les leçons de piano. Edward ne m'en avait plus données depuis longtemps avec les derniers événements, mais je comptais bien sur ce prétexte pour continuer à le voir.

Je pensais même en parler à Edward dès que la maman pimpante et sur-maquillée de Lou, une des amies de classe de Carlie, qui emmenait les petites filles au cours de danse auquel Carlie avait supplié son père de l'inscrire quelques jours plus tôt m'aurait lâché la grappe.

- Et donc le charmant monsieur Cullen n'est pas là, me dit-elle pour la énième fois plantée sur le pas de la porte de sa voix nasillarde.

_Si, il vient de rentrer à l'instant de l'hôpital, et il est planqué juste en haut de l'escalier parce que ce mec est un lâche et qu'il n'est même pas capable d'affronter une maman un peu trop entreprenante. Il préfère supplier sa pauvre baby-sitter dévouée de l'envoyer bouler à sa place._

- Euh, non. Il est toujours à l'hôpital, sa mère est gravement malade…

- Oh, comme c'est dommage.

- Mais papa est…

Je fis les gros yeux aussi discrètement que je le pouvais à Carlie pour qu'elle se taise. Elle sembla capter le message, j'espérai juste qu'elle n'allait pas vendre la mèche plus tard.

- C'est l'amoureuse de ton papa, demanda Lou en me désignant à Carlie.

_Edward, AU SECOURS ! Tire-moi de ce pétrin !_

J'essayai de ne pas réagir, toute mon attention focalisée sur la réponse que Carlie allait fournir. Elle éclata de rire.

- Mais nooon ! C'est Bella ! Elle est amoureuse de Patrick… Pas de mon papa…

La maman sembla très satisfaite par la réponse de la petite fille.

- Hé bien, Bella, j'imagine que tu ne seras plus là quand je redéposerai Carlie, donc à la prochaine fois, me dit-elle sur un ton un peu condescendant.

_Avec un peu de chance, à plus jamais…_

- Bien sûr, je ferme la maison et je rentre chez moi…

- Bye !

Carlie s'approcha de moi et je m'accroupis pour la serrer dans mes bras.

- On se voit demain, murmurai-je dans son oreille avant de lui poser un baiser sur la joue.

Elle hocha la tête et nous nous fîmes un câlin que la maman de Lou interrompit.

- Allez, allez, mon ange, le temps presse, dit-elle en attrapant Carlie par la main.

Le geste et le surnom m'agacèrent, je ne m'étais jamais permise de me montrer possessive envers Carlie, elle était la fille d'Edward et d'Edward uniquement. Malgré le sentiment protecteur qui m'envahissait à chaque fois que je posai les yeux sur elle, j'essayai toujours de ne pas prendre une place qui n'était pas la mienne et dont je ne voulais pas. Voir cette femme s'octroyer les droits que je me refusai, m'agaçait réellement.

- Tu reverras ta baby-sitter demain, mon cœur, ajouta-t-elle comme je grinçai des dents.

- Bella n'est pas la baby-sitter, c'est Bella.

Je lançai un regard reconnaissant à Carlie. Je comprenais ce qu'elle essayait de dire avec ses mots à elle. La maman de Lou éclata de rire.

- Oui, enfin c'est la même chose !

Je la fusillai du regard tandis qu'elle installait les deux enfants dans la voiture. Je refermai la porte quand la voiture eut démarré et que j'eus adressé un dernier signe à Carlie.

Je m'adossai au mur en soupirant de frustration. Si elle savait cette idiote !

Edward était devant moi, un sourire éclatant sur son visage d'ange, il avait tout entendu bien sûr. Il me cala un peu durement entre le mur et son corps. Je le repoussai doucement.

-Tu viens de me jeter dans la fosse aux lions, râlai-je en me dirigeant vers le bureau.

Il grimaça.

- Je n'allais pas réussir à m'en défaire... Elle est si collante…

- Pas remarqué, tiens. Tu n'avais qu'à lui refaire le coup de l'homme de glace, c'est un numéro qui décourage plutôt bien les femmes, dis-je en m'asseyant devant le piano.

Il se pencha sur moi et appuya ses mains sur le couvercle qui protégeait le clavier de l'instrument pour poser un baiser dans mon cou. Je savais ce qu'il avait en tête et je n'avais pas envie de lui donner la satisfaction de m'offrir à lui sans inhibition, si facilement, après le coup qu'il venait de me faire.

- Je dois rester poli parce qu'elle emmène Carlie à la danse.

- Tu ne t'es pas embarrassé de ces considérations avec moi.

Il ne dit rien pendant une seconde et posa un nouveau baiser sous mon oreille.

- Tu es jalouse ?

- On n'a pas signé de contrat d'exclusivité à ce que je sache…

- Visiblement, non. Qui est-ce Patrick à ce propos ? Carlie dit que tu es folle de lui…

Sa voix était un peu plus sèche et j'eus envie d'éclater de rire. Manifesterait-il des signes de jalousie ou étais-je entrain de rêver.

- Pourquoi ça t'intéresses ?

- Je ne me serrai pas lancé dans cette histoire si j'avais su que tu avais un copain…

- Et quel petit ami, soupirai-je sur un ton comblé. Il est parfaitement…

- OK ! Je n'ai pas envie d'entendre ça, me coupa-t-il comme ses doigts enserraient plus fort le couvercle du piano.

- VIRTUEL !

- Pardon ?

- Nous avons regardé _Il était une fois_, mercredi dernier, et j'avoue avoir dit que j'étais folle de Patrick Dempsey…

Il soupira. Etait-ce du soulagement ?

- Je pensais que ton genre c'était plutôt Colin Firth.

- Je ne dirais pas non à une nuit de folie avec Colin Firth, mais uniquement si j'ai le droit de lui ôter son costume de _Mister Darcy_.

Edward pâlit et il avala sa salive difficilement, je ne pus m'empêcher de ricaner comme une idiote. C'était presque trop facile de jouer avec ses nerfs.

- Tu fantasmes trop, ces types sont inaccessibles et trop vieux pour toi, ses mains se posèrent sur mes hanches et se glissèrent sous le tissu de mon chandail pour remonter le long de mes côtes et prendre mes seins par-dessus mon soutien-gorge.

- Ca me rappelle vaguement quelqu'un, haletai-je comme il pressait mes seins dans ses paumes. Mais tu as raison, il est temps de revenir à la réalité.

Il posa une rangée de baisers mouillés dans mon cou.

- Ca te dérange si je m'entraîne un peu au piano avant de partir ?

Il s'écarta de moi et me jeta un regard carrément frustré. Il n'allait pas s'en sortir si bien en quelques ronds de jambes, je n'avais pas oublié la honte que la mère de Lou venait de m'infliger.

- Tu es sérieuse ?

- Parfaitement, répondis-je avec un sourire moqueur.

- Je ne pensais pas entendre ça un jour…

Il m'observa un instant, puis un rictus cynique se dessina sur ses lèvres. Il s'assit sur sa chaise de bureau, non sans avoir attrapé au passage mon carnet d'écriture qui dépassait de mon sac. Tout-à-fait désintéressé de mes prouesses musicales, il se mit à feuilleter le cahier.

- Comment va ta mère ?

- Bien, les médecins envisagent de la laisser sortir d'ici quelques jours.

Mes doigts dérapèrent sur le clavier, et mon cœur sembla se fendiller de toutes parts. Edward grimaça à ma fausse note, mais ne sembla pas remarquer mon désarroi.

- C'est chouette, dis-je alors que je ne le pensais pas vraiment.

Il me scruta du regard.

- Oui, elle a vraiment envie de rentrer à la maison, répondit-il en s'emparant d'un crayon pour annoter mes écrits.

Nous ne dîmes rien pendant un moment, lui occupé à corriger mes fautes d'orthographe ou à donner son avis sur mes textes, moi à massacrer le piano.

- Pitié, Bella, tu me donnes mal au crâne, dit-il calmement sans lever les yeux de mon carnet trop occupé à y écrire quelque chose après que j'ai commis une énième fausse note.

J'arrêtai de jouer.

- Tu commences à râler parce que je joue mal, c'est cool, ça me rappelle le bon vieux temps.

Un sourire en coin se dessina sur ses lèvres parfaites.

- Non « au bon vieux temps », je me serais énervé et je t'aurai traitée de je-m'en-foutiste… Depuis, j'ai renoncé à te donner la moindre éducation musicale, tu es une cause perdue, même tout mon talent ne peut rien pour ça. Je ne vois même pas pourquoi tu t'esquintes encore à jouer, tu n'aimes pas ça.

Je lui tirai la langue.

- Je tente vainement de t'impressionner, raillai-je.

Il referma mon carnet et le glissa dans mon sac avant de venir se placer juste derrière moi. Ses doigts coururent sur mes épaules, caressant mes clavicules avant de remonter dans mon cou et de réunir mes cheveux dans un seul de ses poings. Il les écarta de ma nuque et se pencha en avant pour y déposer un baiser.

- Tu as bien d'autres atouts pour m'impressionner, oublie le piano, il t'est trop récalcitrant pour que tu puisses en faire quelque chose qui te soit flatteur, murmura-t-il en remontant jusqu'à mon oreille en une ligne de baiser.

Sa voix était chaude et sensuelle, il était difficile de ne pas comprendre l'allusion.

- Oh, et comment donc serai-je à mon avantage ?

Sa main qui retenait mes cheveux les libéra pour descendre doucement jusqu'à mon sein qu'il enserra doucement par-dessus mon chandail.

En quelques gestes, trois mots et une poignée de secondes, il m'avait rendue tremblante et excitée, complètement à sa merci. Ce type avait trop de pouvoir sur mon corps.

- Je pourrais te montrer si tu as du temps, murmura-t-il dans le creux de mon oreille alors que ses doigts jouaient avec l'ourlet de mon chandail.

- Charlie travaille jusque dix-sept heures…

- Parfait, ça me laisse assez de temps pour te prouver que je suis meilleur que deux acteurs de pacotille réunis.

Il posa un baiser humide sur ma mâchoire avant de me retirer mon chandail, laissant glisser ses mains sur mon ventre nu et mes seins. Après quoi, il me prit la main et m'attira jusque dans le living-room où il me poussa gentiment jusqu'à la table de la salle à manger.

Ses doigts habiles défirent la fermeture de mon pantalon, et j'envoyai balader mes ballerines pour qu'il puisse le faire glisser sur mes jambes. Il s'accroupit laissant sa joue caresser mon corps presque nu dans sa descente. Il fit sortir mes pieds du vêtement avant de remonter tout doucement, ses mains caressant mes cuisses et mes hanches. Sa bouche posa au passage un baiser sur le tissu déjà humide de ma petite culotte.

Mes doigts s'agrippèrent fortement au rebord de la table juste derrière moi lorsqu'il glissa sa main dans mon sous-vêtement. Il laissa traîner son doigt sur mon clitoris avant de l'enfoncer directement dans mon intimité.

- Tu es si humide, murmura-t-il en ressortant son doigt aussi vite.

Il m'en mit deux sans autre forme de préambule. Lorsqu'il commença des mouvements à l'intérieur de moi tout en laissant traîner son pouce sur mon clitoris, mes genoux se mirent à trembler tant c'était bon.

- Et déjà prête, on dirait…

- Je te promets que Colin Firth et Patrick Dempsey n'ont rien à voir là-dedans.

- Je t'avais dit que j'étais meilleur…

Dans d'autres circonstances, je lui aurais fait ravaler le petit sourire satisfait qu'il affichait et je lui aurais fait remarquer que je n'avais pas tous les éléments de la comparaison, mais j'étais bien trop subjuguée par le plaisir que me donnait ses doigts.

J'arrivai difficilement à défaire la fermeture éclair de son jean et à baisser son boxer. Il me laissa m'empêtrer dans mes gestes maladroits et ce fut au bout d'un long effort que je m'emparai de son sexe tendu et dur. La peau douce sous ma main décupla le feu qui prenait entre mes jambes. Je me mis à le masturber, et il n'eut plus besoin de m'inculquer un quelconque mouvement pour se mettre à gémir bruyamment.

Nous gémissions fort et en fonction du rythme désordonné que nous infligeait l'autre. Je me sentis devenir plus étroite sur les doigts qu'il avait mis en moi et il les ôta aussitôt.

- Edward, rouspétai-je.

- Ce n'est pas comme ça que je te veux, murmura-t-il avant de m'embrasser longuement.

Il s'écarta de moi et pris le temps de choisir un album dans sa collection puis de le glisser dans la chaîne stéréo. _Felling Good_ de Muse retentit très fort dans la maison.

- Intérêt de la chose, demandai-je en arquant un sourcil comme il revenait vers moi en faisant passer sa chemise par-dessus sa tête.

- Pour une fois qu'on peut faire un peu de bruit, autant en profiter, souligna-t-il avant d'attraper les rebords de ma culotte et de tirer un coup sec dessus.

Elle tomba sur mes chevilles et je m'en débarrassai avant de dégrafer mon soutien-gorge.

- Parfait, murmura-t-il en me poussant légèrement pour me faire asseoir sur la table.

Il m'écarta les cuisses et vint se placer entre elles. Je sentis le bout de son sexe glisser contre le mien et je ne pus m'empêcher de gémir.

Il se pencha sur moi pour me forcer à m'allonger sur la table, ce que je fis sans protester. Je calai mes talons sur le rebord de du meuble comme il commençait à faire jouer le bout de son sexe contre mon entrée.

Je retins mes gémissements avec facilité, j'avais pris l'habitude de le faire.

- Ne sois pas silencieuse cette fois, j'ai envie de t'entendre, me supplia t-il.

Il se glissa en moi d'une poussée délicate mais décidée et je criai littéralement de plaisir.

- C'est exactement de ça dont j'ai envie, souffla-t-il tendrement.

Il cala ses avant-bras de chaque côté de ma tête et commença à me donner de fortes poussées tout en m'embrassant. La sensation de sa langue sucrée et tendre dans ma bouche et de son pénis dans mon intimité me donnait une impression de force et de douceur que je n'avais jamais connue que dans ses bras.

Je ne retins aucun son sortant de ma bouche et il fit de même. La musique hurlait toujours et je criai avec elle quand je jouis.

Edward resta longuement en moi après s'être déversé. Nous eûmes besoin de quelques minutes pour nous remettre de toute cette agitation et, comme à chaque fois, il les employa à se montrer doux et tendre, si différent de l'homme cynique et froid qu'il pouvait être.

Il semblait être vraiment lui-même dans ces moments là. Sa bouche et ses mains courraient sur ma poitrine et mon visage les couvrant de baisers et de caresses.

Il se montra encore prévenant quand il se glissa hors de moi, il me serra contre lui, m'embrassa longuement, réunit mes vêtements qu'il avait expédiés un peu partout.

- Hé bien, je pense que nous avons testé toutes les tables de la maison, ris-je en me rhabillant.

Il réfléchit un instant, se repassant le film des ébats que nous avions eus durant la dernière semaine.

- Tu oublies la table de jardin, mais c'est vrai que tu ne pourrais pas crier aussi fort, remarqua-t-il.

- C'est toi qui fantasme, là.

- Peut-être un peu.

Il sourit et je déposai mes lèvres sur sa bouche avant d'attraper mon sac.

- Il est presque dix-sept heures, je ferai mieux de rentrer avant que Charlie n'arrive. Ca l'agace un peu de me savoir sans cesse ici, je crois…

- Si je le croise, je me suis débrouillé sans toi aujourd'hui…

- Parfait.

Je l'embrassai une dernière fois avant de quitter la maison.

Je passai rapidement sous la douche avant de m'installer sur mon lit armée de mon crayon et de mon carnet.

Je commençai par le feuilleter pour lire avec application toutes les petites notes qu'Edward y avait inscrites. J'en prenais compte mentalement, ajoutant parfois un commentaire ou une idée à côté.

Arrivée à la dernière page une note plus longue trônait sous un passage ou Lizzie faisait plus ample connaissance avec son professeur de piano.

_Heureux que tu ais donné une seconde chance au professeur de piano. Je crois qu'il la méritait. Néanmoins, Lizzie est-elle obligée de lui donner des maux de crâne avec ses fausses notes ? Le pauvre a l'oreille ultra sensible._

_Les leçons de piano ne sont juste qu'un prétexte, histoire d'endormir la vigilance de son père._

_Ait pitié de lui,_

_Edward._

J'éclatai de rire. Je n'avais écrit aucun passage qui méritait un tel commentaire.

Il venait de me donner un sursis.

**Fin du chapitre XI**

**Salut les filles !**

**Me voilà de retour après ce week-end de pure folie… Pas encore rencontré un Edward Cullen, mais des gens très sympas comme on en trouve uniquement dans les festivals... Autant dire que je suis de bonne humeur et prête à vous écrire plein de chapitres.**

**Désolée de vous avoir laissé en plan tout le week-end, mais voilà je suis revenue à la réalité avec un joli mal de crâne et je me dépêche de vous écrire un chapitre.**

**Il a été relu mais bon… Je suis encore dans le brouillard… Alors si vous voyez des incohérences… Signalez-les !**

**Un grand merci pour toutes vos reviews… **

**SHEZ **


	12. Soupçonner et réaliser

**CHAPITRE XII**

_**Soupçonner et réaliser**_

*

- _The Reader_ passe cet après-midi au cinéclub de Port Angeles, ça à l'air d'être un film vraiment intéressant, dit mon père en sortant le nez de la page cinéma du journal local.

Je ne répondis pas et continuai de remuer la sauce bolognaise consciencieusement sans quitter des yeux la cuillère en bois que je faisais tournoyer dans la casserole.

- Oh, c'est ce nouveau film avec Kate Winslet, s'exclama Sue avec enthousiasme.

- Précisément, répondit-il en faisant glisser le quotidien vers elle.

- J'aimerai beaucoup voir ce film.

- Il passe à 15 heures, ça nous laisse le temps de déjeuner et d'y aller, qu'en dis-tu ?

Heureusement que je leur tournai le dos, car je ne pus retenir mon sourire moqueur. Mon père n'était vraiment pas ce genre d'homme. Il ne s'intéressait pas au cinéma, et j'étais prête à mettre ma main au feu qu'il ne savait même pas qui était Kate Winslet.

Il se pliait en quatre pour faire plaisir à Sue, et je m'en sentais quelque peu jalouse, même si c'était puéril. Il n'avait pas fait de tels efforts pour me distraire lors de mon arrivée à Forks, nous n'avions jamais été au cinéma ou au restaurant ensemble. La routine de Charlie se résumait à son travail, aux matchs de baseball, à la pêche et aux plats surgelés, et hormis pour ce dernier point, elle n'avait pas changé d'une virgule depuis que j'avais emménagé avec lui.

Sue était entrain de bousculer tout cela, et c'était probablement positif, néanmoins, j'en ressentais une légère anxiété.

Elle était de plus en plus présente à la maison, et je savais que bientôt, ils se lasseraient tous les deux de rentrer chacun chez soi le soir. J'avais vécu une situation similaire avec Renée et Phil, et j'avais eu besoin de la fuir, vivre dans l'intimité d'un jeune couple est une chose particulièrement étouffante que je ne souhaitais revivre pour rien au monde.

Je pouvais juste souhaiter qu'ils se retiennent jusqu'au moment où je partirai à la fac… Du moins, si j'y allais…

- Ca te dit, Bella ?

Je regardai Sue un peu interloquée.

- Pardon ?

- Ca doit vraiment être un film superbe, ça ne te dis pas d'aller le voir ?

Et tenir la chandelle ? Non, merci.

- Oh, j'ai déjà lu le bouquin… Et j'ai promis à Angela d'y aller avec elle, mentis-je.

- Bella, je suis sûr qu'Angela ne t'en voudra pas d'y avoir été sans elle, répondit mon père en me faisant les gros yeux par-dessus l'épaule de sa compagne.

D'une manière générale, je refusais toujours les propositions de Sue et je m'éclipsais le plus rapidement possible quand elle était là. Je savais que ça la vexait et que mon père en était également froissé, mais je n'étais absolument pas prête pour toutes ces simagrées.

- Non, vraiment… En plus, j'ai dit à Carlie que j'irais la voir après le déjeuner… Je n'ai pas envie de la décevoir…

- Tu passes encore tellement de temps chez les Cullen, ronchonna mon père. On dirait qu'ils ne sont plus capables de vivre sans toi !

- Esmé n'est-elle pas rentrée de l'hôpital ?

- Si, il y a quelques jours, répondis-je en égouttant les spaghettis.

- Je me demande où tu vis parfois, dans cette maison ou dans celle d'en face?

- Tu es injuste ! Je n'y vais plus tous les jours, j'y ai passé une soirée cette semaine et j'ai travaillé au piano ! Ce n'est pas comme si je passais tout mon temps là-bas… Je n'en peux rien si tu n'es plus là aussi souvent qu'auparavant, mais je ne vois pas pourquoi je serais obligée de calquer mes allées et venues sur les tiennes, répliquai-je plus durement que je ne l'aurai voulu.

Un silence de plomb tomba sur la pièce. Je posai le plat de pâtes sur la table et laissai Sue faire le service sans lever le nez de mon assiette.

Nous mangeâmes en silence, après quoi mon père déclara qu'il désirait consulter les résultats sportifs avant de partir pour le cinéma et il me laissa seule avec sa compagne.

- Edward Cullen à l'air d'être un homme charmant, dit Sue comme elle m'aidait à faire la vaisselle.

- Il peut l'être quand il s'en donne la peine, répondis-je en me concentrant sur la casserole que j'étais entrain d'astiquer pour paraître détachée.

- Et il est très séduisant…

- Certes.

Je ne voyais pas réellement où elle voulait en venir, ou plutôt je le présentais très bien et je préférai jouer les innocentes.

Sue était réellement une femme bourrée d'intuition.

- Tu as l'air d'avoir un bon contact avec lui…

- Pas si bon en réalité, mentis-je. C'est une personne très renfermée. Mais Carlie est adorable…

- Tu t'en beaucoup attachée à elle, n'est-ce pas ?

- J'imagine que oui… Par la force des choses…

- Tu n'as pas l'impression d'avoir pris un rôle qui n'est pas le tien dans cette famille ?

Je levai les yeux vers elle et j'haussai les sourcils.

- Quoi ? En faisant du baby-sitting ?

- Hé bien…

- Je ne joue pas à la petite maman, si c'est ce que tu sous-entends, la coupai-je avant de retourner à la vaisselle.

- Vraiment ?

- J'ai dix-huit ans, Sue.

- Justement.

- Justement ?

- Je ne connais pas Edward. Et je ne pense pas qu'il soit mal intentionné mais… La manière dont il t'a laissé entrer dans sa famille… La place que tu sembles y prendre… Je ne voudrais pas que…

- Oui ?

- Qu'il profite de toi…

J'éclatai de rire et le sourire de Sue s'effaça.

- Profiter de moi ? Il me donne des leçons de piano et en échange je fais du baby-sitting ! Où est le mal ?

La tourner en dérision semblait être le meilleur moyen de lui faire lâcher le morceau.

- Tu es jeune et innocente, Bella… Tu ne vois peut-être pas le regard que les hommes posent sur toi… Et j'ai comme l'impression que tu n'es pas aux yeux d'Edward que la gentille petite voisine qui fait du baby-sitting…

Oh mon dieu ! Moi ? Innocente ? Quand ? Lorsque je m'étais jetée sur Edward pour l'embrasser ? Quand je m'étais offerte à lui d'une manière éhontée ? Lorsque je m'étais mise à genoux sur le sol de sa cuisine pour lui faire une fellation ? Ou à chaque fois que je cherchai le meilleur moyen de lui faire perdre la tête ?

Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire de nouveau.

- Je ne suis pas cette jeune oie blanche que tu sembles décrire, Sue. Et si Edward avait la moindre intention déplacée, je pense que je serais la première à m'en rendre compte…

Elle haussa les épaules et ne répliqua rien, pourtant, le regard qu'elle posa sur moi semblait vaguement dire quelque chose comme « pauvre enfant ». Il exprimait de la pitié pure.

Une réalisation me frappa de plein fouet. Si jamais notre relation à Edward et moi était découverte, personne ne penserait jamais que j'avais voulu, et même provoqué ce qui se passait entre nous. Tout le monde penserait qu'il m'avait séduite et qu'il avait profité de moi, ce qui était bien loin de l'exacte vérité.

S'il y avait du profit à retirer de cette histoire, autre que le plaisir physique que nous nous donnions mutuellement, chacun y trouvait largement sa part selon moi. Lui, un peu de liberté, et moi, un peu de vie.

Je n'étais pas une victime dans cette histoire. J'avais offert mon corps à Edward Cullen en connaissance de cause et parce que je le voulais. Uniquement parce que je le désirai.

Sue et mon père partirent dès que nous eûmes fini de nettoyer la cuisine et je m'enfermai dans ma chambre aussi vite.

La conversation que je venais d'avoir avec Sue me troublait plus que je ne voulais bien l'admettre. Je ne savais rien sur les intentions d'Edward, je ne connaissais rien de ses sentiments, je ne savais même pas ce que j'étais à ses yeux.

Certes, il ne profitait pas de moi, mais comment me considérait-il ? Qu'étais-je pour lui ?

Le besoin de me définir par rapport à lui qui naquit en moi fut aussi vif que soudain. Je n'avais jamais éprouvé le désir de connaître les sentiments d'Edward à mon égard, peut-être parce que je savais d'avance qu'il ne me les livrerait pas. Mais après cette discussion, j'en avais le besoin impératif comme pour pouvoir me dire à moi-même « Bien sûr que non, il ne profite pas de toi, tu es spéciale à ses yeux, tu es… ».

Néanmoins, je ne trouvais aucun mot qui pu remplacer ces trois petits points.

Je soupirai en mettant de côtés toutes ces considérations. Sue avait semé le trouble en moi, mais je ne devais pas changer ma ligne de conduite pour quelques paroles proférées en toute ignorance de la vraie nature de ma relation avec Edward. « Carpe Diem » avait été ma devise jusque là, et il continuerait d'en être ainsi.

Je m'arrangeai un peu avant d'aller chez Edward. Je nouai mes cheveux en en chignon désordonné et j'enfilai un petit haut un peu plus seyant au-dessus de la jupe en jean que je portais après quoi je quittai la maison.

Edward m'accueillit avec un sourire sincère et lumineux comme je lui en avais vu de rare fois.

Il m'enlaça doucement et posa ses lèvres sur le coin de ma bouche avant de m'entraîner vers la cuisine.

- Carlie n'est pas là, demandai-je étonnée qu'il se montre si affectueux à mon égard alors que sa fille aurait pu nous surprendre.

- On est mercredi, la mère de Lou vient de passer la prendre pour aller à son cours de danse, répondit-il.

- Oh, c'est juste ! J'avais complètement oublié ! Je suis vraiment trop nulle, j'avais promis de passer la voir, mais j'ai omis de ce détail…

- Ce n'est rien, Bella. Tu ne peux pas penser à tout, dit-il en voyant que j'affichai une moue contrariée.

- Je m'ennuie d'elle, tu sais… On n'a pas passé beaucoup de temps ensemble ces derniers temps, et ça me manque.

Il sourit.

- Je pense que c'est réciproque…

Il caressa doucement ma joue dans un geste réconfortant avant d'ajouter.

- Ne t'inquiète pas… J'ai comme l'impression que cette histoire de cours de danse ne va pas durer éternellement…

- Vraiment, demandai-je en fronçant les sourcils.

- Hum… Oui, répondit-il évasivement en se détournant de moi pour sortir deux tasses d'un placard.

- Pourquoi ?

- Tu veux du thé ? Je viens d'en faire…

- Merci… Les cours ne lui plaisent pas ?

Il haussa les épaules avant de verser du thé brûlant dans les deux tasses et de m'en mettre une dans les mains.

- C'est dans le caractère de Carlie, murmura-t-il finalement.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

Il se mordit légèrement la lèvre avant de dire :

- Elle est inconstante… La danse était ce qu'elle voulait faire il y a un mois, mais hier elle parlait de faire du mini-foot et aujourd'hui elle a évoqué des cours de judo… Elle a envie de toucher à tout, elle est hyper curieuse… Elle doit tenir ça de Tanya… J'ai l'impression d'être quelqu'un de plutôt constant dans mes choix…

- Tanya ?

Le prénom m'avait échappé avant que je puisse faire le lien.

- Oui… Sa mère, soupira-t-il.

Le regard d'Edward naviguait dans le vide, et ses pensées me semblèrent devenir lointaines. Il n'était plus réellement avec moi, mais probablement plongé dans le passé.

Mille questions se bousculaient derrière mes lèvres au sujet de cette mère absente, mais je n'osais en poser aucune.

- C'était une véritable girouette. Elle commençait une chose, pour l'abandonner le lendemain et en entamer une autre qu'elle laissait également tomber ensuite. Elle n'avait de la constance pour rien, ni dans ses projets, ni dans ses choix, encore moins dans ses sentiments…

Il resta pensif un court instant avant de porter sa tasse à ses lèvres. Il but une longue gorgée avant d'ajouter :

- Ne parlons pas de ça.

Le passé d'Edward était un tabou que je désespérai de voir tomber. J'étais même étonnée qu'il m'ait livré ce petit bout d'histoire.

- Comme tu le souhaites.

Il posa son regard sur moi et un demi-sourire étira ses lèvres. Il posa sa tasse sur la table de la cuisine avant de venir se glisser derrière moi et d'enrouler ses bras autour de mes hanches. Il me pressa contre son torse et écarta doucement les cheveux qui encombraient un côté de mon cou pour y poser les lèvres. Mon estomac se serra comme ses baisers remontaient doucement jusqu'au lobe de mon oreille.

- Tu m'as manqué, Bella, souffla-t-il tout bas dans le creux de mon oreille.

- Toi aussi, répondis-je comme mon cœur s'affolait dans ma poitrine.

Il m'ôta ma tasse des mains et la posa sur le plan de travail avant de passer devant moi et de me caller entre son corps et un meuble de cuisine.

- Le temps semble long sans toi, chuchota-t-il en posant tendrement sa bouche sur la mienne.

Ses mains me pressaient contre lui tandis qu'il m'embrassait de la meilleure des manières. J'adorai qu'il se montre doux et caressant. Cette étreinte était si différente de celles plus brutales que nous avions échangées. Et puis ces mots… Si simples, mais qui voulait dire tant de choses : il pensait à moi, je lui manquais, il avait de l'affection pour moi… Je me sentis bien ridicule de m'être laissée troubler par Sue, les caresses qu'ils étaient entrain de me prodiguer prouvaient qu'il ne se moquait pas de moi.

Sa langue passa la barrière de mes lèvres et se glissa sensuellement dans la mienne pour m'offrir un de ces baisers langoureux et sucré dont seul Edward avait le secret. Je me pressai plus fort contre lui en réponse à toutes les sensations divines que sa langue était déjà entrain de me donner et je sentis distinctement son érection contre mon ventre.

Ma main se glissa entre nous et je me mis à caresser son sexe par-dessus le tissu de son jean tout en continuant de l'embrasser. Il gémissait dans ma bouche et poussait ses hanches doucement contre moi pour obtenir plus de frictions.

- J'ai envie de te faire l'amour, murmura-t-il dans mon oreille avec le souffle haletant après avoir mis fin à notre baiser.

Le gémissement d'approbation qui sortit de mes lèvres fut la seule réponse que je pus lui offrir.

- Je voudrai te faire ça doucement et très lentement, rentrer en toi et prendre tout mon temps pour te faire jouir, expliqua-t-il en glissant ses mains sous ma jupe.

Il caressa mes fesses et mes cuisses avant de faire tomber ma culotte sur mes chevilles et de remonter ma jupe jusque au-dessus de mon nombril. Son index plongea entre mes lèvres intimes et alla directement stimuler mon point sensible.

- Oh, oui… Oh, Edward, soupirai-je.

Il traçait des cercles sur mon clitoris d'une main tout en déboutonnant son jean de l'autre. Il libéra bientôt son sexe gonflé et tendu.

J'enroulai ma main à l'entour et je commençai à lui faire du bien. Nous gémissions ensemble et nous fûmes rapidement tout-à-fait excités et prêts l'un pour l'autre.

Je le réclamai en moi, et il arrêta toutes formes de caresses pour me poser sur le plan de travail et m'écarter les jambes. Je sentis son pénis venir se loger contre mon intimité toute humide et je m'attendais à ce qu'il me pénètre, mais Edward en avait décidé autrement.

Il me serra contre lui dans une étreinte douce mais ferme et il se mit à se frotter contre moi tout en m'embrassant. Son sexe glissait entre mes lèvres trempées, son bout buttant à chaque mouvement contre mon clitoris. J'étais stimulée et excitée au maximum et je ne tenais plus en place. Je n'arrêtai pas de gigoter et de réclamer qu'il vienne en moi.

- Chuut. Sois sage, dit-il un peu amusé en continuant.

J'arrêtai de bouger, prenant mon mal en patience et je me laissais faire. Il continua de se frotter contre moi en laissant glisser le bout de sa verge toujours plus près de mon entrée et, bientôt, j'eus le plaisir immense de sentir sa dureté me pénétrer avec une lenteur presque insoutenable.

J'étais au paradis. Il avait tellement joué avec mes nerfs que je savais que je ne serais pas longue à venir. J'essayai d'accélérer le mouvement, mais il maintenait fermement mes hanches en place. Il avait décidé d'être doux et tendre et apparemment je ne pourrai pas l'en empêcher. Néanmoins, il s'enfonçait de plus en plus en moi à chaque mouvement et bientôt son gland vint butter à plusieurs reprises sur mon point G.

- Oh, Edward, encore, plus fort, suppliai-je.

Il me frappa une fois de plus à cet endroit et mes muscles se contractèrent autour de sa verge.

- Edward…

- Oh, oui, dis mon prénom, dis-le encore, chuchota-t-il le visage enfouit dans mon cou.

Le bout de son sexe vint heurter doucement mon endroit une fois de plus.

- Edward, oh, Edward…

- Encore, Bella, dis-le encore.

Il me quitta complètement et revint d'une pénétration rapide et plus poussée.

- Bordel ! Oh, Edward…

- Crie-le, me demanda-t-il avant de ressortir très lentement de mon intimité et d'y rentrer fortement encore une fois.

J'hurlai son nom comme un flash lumineux explosait derrière mes paupières et que mon orgasme se diffusait dans tout mon corps. Edward jouit en même temps que moi, répandant sa semence dans mon intimité.

Nous nous embrassâmes à bout de souffle, et durant quelques secondes, il me sembla que nous étions seuls au monde. Il n'y avait que nos deux corps enlacés, le bien-être qui avait pris possession de nos corps et la musique douce qui s'échappait de la chaîne hifi et qui nous parvenait du living-room.

Soudain la musique que nous écoutions tous les deux d'une oreille distraite s'arrêta en plein milieu d'une chanson.

Edward fronça les sourcils et s'écarta légèrement de moi, mais il n'eut pas le temps d'émettre la moindre interrogation, une voix claire l'appela depuis l'autre pièce.

- Edward ? Edward, tu es là ? Edward ?

Le sentiment de panique qui nous pris tout les deux nous poussa à nous écarter vivement l'un de l'autre. Edward reboutonna son jean tandis que je remettais ma jupe correctement sur mes hanches sans même chercher à enfiler ma culotte qui traînait sur le sol et que je fourrai ma poche.

- A la cuisine, Rose, répondit Edward en me jetant un bref coup d'œil pour vérifier que j'étais présentable.

- Aah, s'exclama une superbe blonde en passant la porte de la cuisine.

Elle salua Edward avant de m'adresser un sourire poli.

- Bella, voici Rosalie, ma sœur. Rose, voilà Bella….

Il avait dit ça avec le souffle encore haletant et Rosalie lui jeta un regard suspicieux. Il devint encore plus rouge sous son regard si cela était possible.

Je savais qu'elle avait très bien compris ce qui était entrain de se passer dans cette cuisine quelques minutes plus tôt. Nous étions rouges, à bout de souffle, et transpirants, nos vêtements étaient froissés, et la culpabilité et la gêne devait se lire sur nos visages. Je sentais le liquide d'Edward couler sur l'intérieur de mes cuisses et j'étais persuadée que la petite pièce devait embaumer cette odeur caractéristique de sexe que l'on peut sentir dans une chambre où l'on vient de faire l'amour.

Il aurait fallu être stupide pour ne pas comprendre.

- Bella ?

- Oui… La…. La baby-sitter de Carlie.

- La baby-sitter ? Hé bien, enchantée, dit Rosalie en me tendant la main avec un sourire circonspect.

Juste _la baby-sitter_, vraiment ? Je sentais en colère et rabaissée et pourtant ridicule d'en vouloir à Edward de me présenter de cette manière.

Qu'aurait-il pu dire ? _Voici, Bella, la jeune voisine qui garde Carlie de temps à autre et que je viens de baiser contre un meuble de cuisine ?_

Elle m'étudia un instant avant de se tourner vers Edward.

- J'ai frappé plusieurs fois, mais apparemment tu n'as rien entendu.

- Oh, vraiment, marmonna Edward.

- Oui. C'est pour ça que je me suis permise d'entrer…

Je rougis jusqu'à la racine des cheveux. Nous étions trop occupés pour entendre les coups frappés à la porte. Nous nous étions même montrés plutôt bruyants et c'était probablement pour cette raison que nous n'avions rien entendu. Rosalie avait peut-être même surpris les cris que j'avais poussés…

Je jetai un bref regard paniqué à Edward qui fixait le sol avec obstination. La gêne et la culpabilité se lisait nettement sur son visage.

Ses yeux croisèrent brièvement les miens. Il avait honte. Honte de ce que nous venions de faire.

**Fin du chapitre XII**

**Voilà, désolée pour le retard, mais j'ai énormément de choses à prévoir pour l'instant étant donnée que mes activités d'animatrice reprennent ce jeudi pour tout un moi entier et que les camps ne se préparent hélas pas en un claquement de doigts. J'ai dû laisser mes activités d'écriture sur le côté.**

**De plus, j'ai eu de grosse difficultés à écrire ce chapitre dont je ne suis absolument pas satisfaite, mais soit. Vous avez probablement assez attendu.**

**Je tiens tout de même à rappeler à certaines personnes qui se sont montrées insistantes, que ma politique à toujours été de publier dès que le chapitre était écrit et corrigé, je ne vous fais jamais attendre pour le plaisir, et non je ne vous oublie pas, je pense même beaucoup à vous, mais il m'arrive d'avoir une vie …Plutôt chargée même en ce moment. **

**Je remercie ceux qui se sont inquiétés et qui m'ont encouragé, merci beaucoup, mais ce n'était pas grand-chose, juste un manque de temps et un chapitre pas très plaisant à écrire.**

**Pour Forks Summer Camp, il faudra attendre. Ca viendra quand ça viendra, j'y travaille. **

**Un grand merci pour les PM et les reviews, je n'ai pas eu le temps d'y répondre, car bien souvent je les ais lu très tard le soir. Toutes mes excuses.**

**Un grand merci, **

**Shez.**


	13. Recoller les morceaux

**CHAPITRE XIII**

_**Recoller les morceaux**_

*****

Le son des clapotis de la pluie qui frappaient durement ma vitre et celui de mon crayon grattant le papier de mauvaise qualité du cahier m'apaisaient. Des bruits banals qui avaient résonné dans cette chambre bien avant le début de cette histoire et qui simulaient un retour en arrière, un flash back, comme si rien de tout ce que j'avais vécu avec Edward Cullen n'était jamais arrivé.

Faire comme si rien ne s'était passé, voilà la devise que j'avais choisie et la discipline que je m'étais imposée depuis plus d'une semaine.

Et quand bien même, j'aurais voulu une épaule pour pleurer, il n'y en aurait pas eue. J'avais bien pensé me confesser à Angela, lui révéler ce que j'avais tant pris soin de lui cacher pendant plusieurs semaines. Néanmoins, imaginer le regard qu'elle poserait sur moi une fois que je lui aurais avoué la relation malsaine dans laquelle je m'étais enlisée et la peine que j'éprouvais à la voir brisée avait réduit mes moindres tentatives d'aveux à néant.

Angela ne comprendrait pas. Qui comprendrait d'ailleurs ce que j'avais vécu, ce que je ressentais, à quel point je me sentais humiliée ? Il n'y aurait que des bouches pour me dire « à quoi t'attendais-tu » ou « je t'avais prévenu ».

La honte, Dieu, la honte dans son regard. J'aurais pu tout supporter, mais pas ça. Pas cette expression dans ses yeux qui disait « mais qu'ai-je fait avec toi ? », pas après m'être donnée comme je m'étais donnée, ni dévouée comme je m'étais dévouée.

Edward Cullen était un nom que je ne connaissais plus, un homme dont j'ignorais tout, plus qu'une vague connaissance qui ne valait pas la peine qu'on s'intéresse à elle. Il était passé un bref instant dans ma vie pour ne plus jamais y revenir, foi de Bella Swan.

Des pneus crissèrent sur le gravier devant la maison me tirant de mes réflexions, je posais mon crayon et refermai mon cahier pour m'apprêter à accueillir les invités tant attendus par mon père. Ce dernier me rappelait déjà à l'ordre du bas des escaliers :

- Bella ! Jacob et Sue viennent d'arriver, dépêche-toi s'il te plait !

- J'arrive, grognai-je en quittant ma chambre.

Ce soir avaient lieu les présentations tant attendues entre Jacob, le fils de Sue, et moi-même, chose à laquelle mon père semblait tenir par-dessus tout pour une raison qui me laissait encore perplexe.

Un grand jeune homme dont les cheveux noirs de jais et la peau mate faisaient ressortir son sourire d'une blancheur éclatante m'attendait patiemment aux côtés de sa mère dans le hall d'entrée.

Il me tendit la main, je trouvais le geste un peu solennel, mais nous ne nous connaissions pas après tout. J'y répondis en glissant ma menotte dans sa grande paluche d'ours. Il me serra la main brièvement avant de la relâcher, m'offrant au passage un de ses sourires éblouissants.

- Bella, Jacob. Jacob, Bella, dit mon père soucieux de faire les présentations dans les formes.

- On s'est déjà rencontré, je crois…

- Vraiment, dis-je en haussant les sourcils.

- Oui… Peut-être une ou deux fois… N'aurais-tu pas été la petite amie d'un certain Mike Newton par hasard ? Tu sais… Le fils du gérant de la boutique de matériel sportif…

Je m'empourprais légèrement en mon père leva les yeux au ciel avec un soupire d'agacement.

- On en est déjà à parler des passages embarrassants de nos vies ? Je pensais qu'on garderait ça pour le moment où Charlie ne pourrait plus se retenir de sortir les vieux albums photos où je pose nue…

Mon ton avais été plus sec que je ne l'avais voulu, il éclata cependant de rire.

- C'est donc vrai… Il me semblait bien t'avoir aperçue quelques fois dans le magasin…

- Hum… J'y ai passé pas mal de temps à une certaine époque…

Surtout dans l'arrière boutique lorsque les parents de Mike lui confiaient le magasin lors de leur samedi mensuel en amoureux.

- Une erreur de jeunesse, dirons-nous, ajoutai-je soucieuse de clore le chapitre « Mike Newton ex de Bella Swan ».

Jacob sourit d'une manière entendue et mon père invita tout le monde à passer au salon. La conversation s'engagea naturellement et la soirée commença à me sembler moins ennuyeuse que ce qu'elle avait promis d'être. Jacob se relevait être un garçon parfois immature par certains aspects de sa personnalité, mais néanmoins drôle et intéressant.

- Alors tu as un petit ami, me demanda-t-il une fois que Sue et mon père eurent quitté le salon pour préparer le dîner.

Je haussai les sourcils devant une question si directe.

- En quoi ça t'intéresse ?

Il haussa les épaules.

- A titre purement informatif… Ton père m'a demandé de te présenter à la bande de la Push à l'occasion… Parait que tu restes trop cloîtrée entre tes murs… C'était juste pour savoir si je devais te présenter comme un cœur potentiellement à prendre.

- Il n'a pas osé !

- Je pense que ça a été une de ses premières requêtes…

- Carrément… Hé bien, désolée de te priver de l'honneur de présenter un beau morceau de viande à tes petits camarades, mais je ne suis pas potentiellement un cœur à prendre…

- J'aurai dû m'en douter … Qui est donc l'heureux chanceux ?

- Personne…

Jacob fronça les sourcils dans une expression interrogatrice.

- Je sors… d'une histoire… compliquée… C'est tout frais, alors…

Il afficha un grand sourire.

- Cœur à prendre, donc.

- Mais, non…

J'allais expliciter une nouvelle fois ma situation dans des termes plus clairs quand la sonnette de la porte d'entrée retentit.

Mon père se chargea d'aller ouvrit et mon sang se glaça quand je reconnus la voix de son interlocuteur.

- … oh… Je ne pensais pas interrompre un repas de famille ou quoi que se soit de ce genre…

- Ne soyez pas ridicule, Edward !

- Je repasserai plus tard…

- Allons, vous êtes le bienvenu… Vous désiriez parler à Bella ?

- En quelques sortes…

- Entrez !

- Non… Excusez-moi, je reviendrai…

- Hé bien, je l'appelle puisque cela vous gêne tant d'entrer… Bella, une visite pour toi…

Je me levai du canapé avec des pieds de plomb et le cœur lourd. J'inspirai profondément avant de passer dans le hall d'entrée et j'attendis jusqu'à la dernière minute pour lever les yeux vers Edward. Mon père le masquait à moitié, mais je le voyais distinctement, planté sur le pas de la porte, me fixant par-dessus l'épaule de Charlie.

Ses deux prunelles émeraude étaient plantées dans les miennes et ce qu'elles me disaient me mettaient hors de moi. Comment osait-il se présenter ici ? Avec ce regard en prime ? Comme pouvait-il me regarder d'une manière si suppliante.

- Isabella…

Sa voix était douce, presque tendre, bien loin des intonations froides et dures qu'il pouvait employer.

- Edward, le saluai-je d'un ton plus sec.

Le regard de mon père allait d'Edward à moi comme s'il assistait à un match de tennis. Charlie fronça les sourcils d'une manière perplexe devant la colère froide qu'exprimait mon visage, et la peine mal dissimulée dessinée sur celui d'Edward.

- Charlie ? Où caches-tu donc le sel dans cette cuisine, héla Sue.

- J'arrive, répondit mon père en me laissant seule avec Edward.

Durant plusieurs secondes nous ne fîmes que nous toiser, ou plutôt, je le toisais et il me lançait ce regard lourd de remords qui me laminait le cœur.

Je finis par passer le seuil en prenant soin de fermer la porte derrière moi.

- Que fais-tu ici, chuchotai-je sèchement.

Il poussa un long soupire tout en ferment les yeux et en se pinçant l'arrête du nez comme quand il était excédé par une situation.

- A vrai dire, je n'en sais rien…

Il rouvrit les yeux et se passa une main sur le visage.

- Pourquoi es-tu venu ?

- Je n'ai aucune nouvelle de toi depuis presque une semaine…Tu es partie si vite…

- Et ?

- Tu… Tu me manques…

J'éclatais d'un petit rire cynique.

- Je ne pensais jamais entendre ça dans ta bouche…

- Bella…

Ses épaules s'affaissèrent et il me sembla plus triste et plus démoli que je ne l'avais vu auparavant malgré la dureté des épreuves qu'il avait traversées. Mon cœur se serra fort dans ma poitrine et mon rire mourut dans ma gorge. Il souffrait autant que moi.

- Nous n'avons plus rien à faire ensemble, Edward. On a fait une erreur… On le savait dès le départ que ça ne pouvait pas fonctionner entre nous… Il y a trop de…

Je fis un geste vague de la main pour exprimer l'ensemble des choses qui nous séparaient.

- Je n'en ai que faire…

- Edward… Ne sois pas stupide… Tu as trop à perdre… Le jeu n'en vaut pas la chandelle…

- Je l'ai crû, mais chaque jour qui passe me démontre le contraire.

- Edward… Ta sœur nous a surpris… Cela se reproduira forcement… Et je ne serais ni capable de gérer encore une telle situation, ni de lire de nouveau ce sentiment de honte dans tes yeux…

- De quoi parles-tu, chuchota-t-il perplexe.

- Tu as eu honte de moi, de ce qui se passait entre nous…

- Non ! Bella, non ! Jamais…

Il secoua la tête et soupira.

- Regarde-toi, Bella. Tu es intelligente, drôle, douée, sincère, belle… Ce n'est pas de toi dont j'ai eu honte… Dieu, Bella, quel homme ne rêverait pas d'avoir une jeune femme comme toi pendue à son bras ? Qui pourrait avoir honte de ce que tu es ? Un imbécile, assurément. C'est de moi dont j'ai eu honte, j'ai eu honte d'être l'homme qui te plaçais dans une telle situation et qui n'a même pas eu assez de courage pour avouer ce que tu représentais réellement à ses yeux…

Je restais bouchée bée durant quelques secondes avant de répliquer :

- Et que suis-je donc à tes yeux, Edward ? Juste une fille que tu baises ou plus ? Tu t'intéresse à peine à moi, à ma vie, à ce que j'aime ou pas, tu ne me parles jamais de toi, tu ne te confies pas à moi ou si peu, tu ne veux pas me parler de ton passé, tu m'as dit à peine quelques mots de ta famille… Alors que suis-je ?

Il ne répondit pas. Je soupirais en tournant les talons pour rentrer dans la maison, mais il m'attrapa par le bras me plaquant contre son torse.

- Tu es tellement plus qu'une fille qu'on baise, Isabella. Si tu savais à quel point tu es plus. Si, j'avais cru que tu pourrais…

Il éclata d'un petit rire désabusé avant de continuer à chuchoter dans mon oreille :

- Je suis tellement conscient de m'y être mal pris avec toi, de t'avoir fait du mal, de t'avoir blessée peut-être même plus que je ne l'imagine… J'ai été si maladroit, si dur… J'ai eu parfois un comportement inadmissible envers toi, mais tu m'as tendu la main à chaque fois où j'ai eu besoin de toi, et c'est peut-être ça que j'estime le plus chez toi… Ce n'est ni le lieu, ni le moment pour te dire tout ce que j'éprouve pour toi mais… Laisse-moi juste une autre chance… Juste une occasion de me racheter…

- Tu as déjà eu plusieurs chances…

- Une de plus, une dernière, alors… Je t'en supplie…

Il me retourna pour que je lui fasse face et toute la sincérité que ses yeux exprimaient me noua l'estomac.

- Bien… J'imagine que… C'est d'accord, cédai-je.

Un sourire magnifique comme je lui en avais rarement vu illumina son visage et il posa rapidement sa bouche au coin de mes lèvres avant de me glisser un petit bout de papier dans la main.

- Sois là, je t'en prie, Bella, sois-là.

Il posa un baiser rapide sur mon front avant de tourner les talons, de descendre les marches du perron comme mon père ouvrait la porte.

- Bella ! Nous passons à table !

- Oh, j'arrive, dis-je encore un peu hébétée par ce qu'il venait de se passer.

Je le suivis à l'intérieur de la maison tout en serrant très fort le petit morceau de papier dans ma main. J'avais les yeux légèrement rouges et je pris quelques secondes pour me ressaisir avant de m'installer à table face à Jacob.

- Que voulait-il, demanda mon père tout en faisant le service.

Je venais juste de déplier le petit mot d'Edward sous la table.

- Oh, juste savoir si je pouvais garder Carlie demain après-midi.

- Ah, très bien.

- Hum… Oui…

- Un peu de vin, Sue ?

Je perdis le fil de la conversation tandis que mes yeux relisaient sans cesse le petit mot callé dans ma paume.

Une adresse était griffonnée d'une écriture rapide sous laquelle ces mots étaient inscrits :

_14H30. Sois-là, je t'en prie…_

_Je t'aime,_

_E. _

**Fin du chapitre XIII**

**Je viens de rentrer d'un mois de camp, ce qui explique l'absence, je vous poste vite ce chapitre je viens juste de le terminer, j'ai eu peu de temps pour écrire.**

**Merci de vous être inquiétés et d'avoir été si fidèles, il n'y avait aucun problème j'étais juste loin d'un PC et d'une connexion… Les quinze prochains jours seront encore très chargés pour moi, mais je vais essayer de publier régulièrement.**

**Merci pour toutes vos reviews, ma boîte mail en était remplie… **

**SHEZ **

**Alors ce chapitre ? **


	14. S'aimer ? Partie 1

**CHAPITRE XIV**

_**S'aimer ? – Partie 1**_

*

Complètement fébrile, je garai ma Chevrolet sur le parking d'un antique café-restaurant au bord de la nationale qui menait à Seattle.

Je sortis du fond de ma poche le petit papier chiffonné où Edward avait inscrit l'adresse de notre rendez-vous et je lui jetai un regard septique. Je n'avais pas imaginé qu'il tiendrait à ce que nous nous rencontrions dans un endroit aussi miteux.

Je poussai un long soupire. Devais-je entrer ? Je ne voyais pas la Volvo d'Edward sur le parking, et je n'avais franchement pas envie de me retrouver seule dans ce genre d'endroit. Un rapide coup d'œil à ma montre m'indiqua que j'étais déjà en retard. Je relus rapidement le petit mot d'Edward. Je pris mon temps pour graver son « je t'aime » dans mon esprit afin de me donner du courage avant de descendre de ma voiture et de pénétrer à l'intérieur du restaurant.

Lorsque je poussai la porte, l'odeur de tabac froid et de café ainsi que le sourire édenté de la tenancière me firent grimacer. Je parcourus rapidement la salle minuscule du regard et je notai, sans surprise, qu'Edward ne m'y attendait pas.

Je me laissai tomber sur une des banquettes usées en similicuir vert pastel, et guettai avec impatience l'arrivée d'Edward au travers des dentelles jaunies qui garnissaient la fenêtre.

Douze voitures dont quatre de couleur noire, deux de couleur blanche, une de couleur rouge et cinq de couleur grise passèrent sur la nationale avant que la serveuse ne vint prendre ma commande.

- Qu'est-ce que je vous sers, ma jolie ?

- Euh, un café, ça me semble bien…

Elle griffonna ma commande sur son carnet. Puis, elle me regarda en me souriant de toute sa bouche édentée et dit :

- C'est votre chéri que vous guettez comme ça ?

- Oui… Quelque chose dans ce genre là, marmonnai-je en reportant mon attention sur le parking.

- Ah, ça… C'est jamais bon, conclut-elle en retournant vers le comptoir.

- A qui le dis-tu, soufflai-je tout bas.

Je commençai réellement à m'impatienter dix minutes plus tard, quand les regards que me lançait un ivrogne qui aurait pu être mon père devinrent trop insistants. J'attrapai mon portable dans mon sac et commençai à taper un message un peu vif à l'attention d'Edward lorsqu'une superbe BMW M3 décapotée malgré le temps couvert déboula sur le parking et pila net sur un emplacement.

Ma mâchoire en tomba presque de voir Edward en descendre, beau comme un dieu dans sa veste en cuir, réajustant nonchalamment ses Ray Ban – parfaitement inutiles- sur son nez. Le papa rangé – s'il l'avait jamais été – de la petite Carlie Cullen était bien loin. A cet instant, il avait tout d'un tombeur.

- Non… Mais, je rêve, marmonnai-je au bord du fou-rire, mais pourtant subjuguée par son charme dément.

Il entra dans le café, parfaitement décontracté, tout en me cherchant du regard. Son habituel petit sourire tordu se dessina sur ses lèvres quand il m'aperçu. Il rangea ses lunettes de soleil dans sa poche avant de me rejoindre.

- Salut, dit-il en se laissant tomber en face de moi.

- Hello, répondis-je sans pouvoir m'empêcher de sourire.

- Désolé pour le retard, s'excusa-t-il.

Je pris le temps de terminer mon café avant de lui répondre.

- J'ai bien cru que t'allais me laisser moisir ici…

- Absolument aucun risque, affirma-t-il avec conviction. Tu es prête à partir, me demanda-t-il ensuite en déposant l'argent de ma consommation sur la table.

Il se leva et je fronçai les sourcils.

- On s'en va déjà ?

- Je t'ai à moi seul durant un après-midi, tu ne crois tout de même pas que nous allons croupir ici ?

Je me levai à mon tour et répondis avec un petit sourire cynique:

- J'ai vu plus romantique pour un premier rendez-vous, mais comme ce n'est pas vraiment ton genre de taper dans le romantisme, si, je l'ai cru.

Il me fit un sourire contrit.

- OK. Ca c'est mérité…

- Et… Tu sauras que je suis une grande fille… Malgré les apparences, ajoutai-je en repoussant sa monnaie pour poser un billet sur la table.

Il remit la monnaie au centre de la table, passa son bras autour de mes épaules et glissa mon billet dans la poche de ma veste, après quoi, il m'entraina vers la sortie.

- Mais, je n'en ai jamais douté, me chuchota-t-il au creux de l'oreille.

Il me cala plus fort contre son corps et me vola un baiser langoureux au passage avant de me mener vers la voiture.

- On laisse ton antiquité ici, je te redéposerai tout à l'heure… Je trouvais ça plus discret de se retrouver ici… Surtout avec cet engin, expliqua-t-il en désignant la BMW.

Il m'ouvrit la portière et je haussai les sourcils.

- C'est destiné à te faire gagner des points la serial-lover attitude ?

- Est-ce que tu vas m'en accorder plus si je réponds oui ?

- Ne rêves pas trop, répliquai-je en m'installant dans la décapotable.

Il éclata de rire et pris place derrière le volant.

- Si tu parles de la voiture, c'est celle de ma sœur. Elle voulait emmener Carlie au zoo à Olympic, et comme tu l'auras remarqué, on met difficilement un siège enfant dans ce genre de modèle. On a échangé nos voitures pour l'après-midi. Par contre, si tu parles du fait de t'ouvrir la portière, ça vient de ma parfaite éducation de gentleman…

- Vraiment ? Qui l'eut cru, commentai-je, sarcastique.

- D'accord… Je pense que celle-là, je l'ai également méritée, répondit-il en faisant une grimace adorale. Il va y en avoir beaucoup d'autres ?

- Plus que tu ne le penses…

- Je serais patient alors, soupira-t-il en faisant demi-tour avant de lancer la BMW à pleine vitesse sur le voie rapide.

- Rosalie sait que je suis avec toi, alors…

Il grimaça de nouveau.

- Pas exactement…

- Précise.

Il soupira.

- Rosalie est loin d'être dupe… Et elle ne voit pas tout ça d'un très bon œil…

- Quoi ? Aurait-elle donc compris ce qui s'est déroulé dans ta cuisine quelques minutes à peine avant qu'elle y débarque ? Quelle perspicacité…

- Bella, le sarcasme te vas à ravir, mais je n'aime pas quand tu es si amère, répondit sérieusement Edward.

- Excuse-moi…

Il se pinça l'arrête du nez comme à chaque fois qu'il était mal à l'aise ou contrarié et je paniquai un peu qu'il n'ait pas ses deux mains posées sur le volant alors qu'il conduisait à une si grande vitesse. Je me tus, néanmoins, car je ne voulais pas l'interrompre.

- Oui, elle a compris… Evidemment… La scène qu'elle m'a fait se résume par « tu as de la chance que Jasper soit en Irak, que maman soit si mal en point et que je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec tes propres âneries sinon je te botterai l'arrière-train ». Ensuite elle a ajouté : « arrête tes conneries ».

- Ouch…

- Ce n'est pas si terrible connaissant Rose…

Je lui fis un petit sourire désolé et il m'en rendit un rayonnant.

- Ca n'est pas important… Je ne veux pas m'inquiéter de tout ça aujourd'hui… Je suis là avec toi et c'est simplement fantastique à mes yeux, donc, j'ai décidé d'oublier ma famille jusqu'à ce soir et de ne penser qu'à toi.

Je ris doucement, légèrement gênée.

- Pourquoi ris-tu ?

J'haussai les épaules.

- Tu es rarement… Non, jamais, si… Expansif ?

Un demi-sourire se dessina sur sa bouche.

- Disons que j'ai eu une longue semaine pour réfléchir à toutes les erreurs que j'ai commises avec toi… Je n'ai pas de raison de te cacher mes sentiments, même s'ils peuvent paraître déplacés… C'est comme ça et je n'y peux rien… Je n'avais pas de raison de te traiter comme je l'ai fait... C'était juste plus facile de nier tout ça, d'essayer de me persuader qu'il n'y avait…

Il se tut.

- Que du sexe ?

- Oui…

Il réduisit un peu ça vitesse et chercha ma main du bout des doigts. Lorsqu'il l'eut trouvé il la porta à ses lèvres avant de la reposer sur ma cuisse, la couvrant de la sienne.

- Pardonne-moi pour mon attitude, Bella.

J'hochai doucement la tête pour lui faire comprendre que j'étais prête à oublier.

- Où m'emmènes-tu, demandai-je pour relancer la conversation sur un sujet moins mélodramatique.

- Tu verras… Nous allons peut-être essayer de faire quelque chose de romantique pour un premier rendez-vous, qu'en dis-tu ?

- OK. Mais pas trop… Ca ne te ressemblerait plus, sinon, le taquinai-je.

Il rit et ce son me parut le plus beau que je n'eus jamais entendu.

- Je me serais habillée si j'avais su que nous sortions, dis-je en regardant mon vieux jean éliminé aux genoux et ma paire de converses un peu passées. Seuls mon chandail à col en V bleu marine et ma petite veste en cuir me donnait un côté un peu féminin.

J'allais avoir l'air ridicule au bras d'Edward qui ressemblait à un mannequin même au saut du lit. Il me jaugea d'un regard satisfait avant de se pencher légèrement vers moi pour me chuchoter de sa voix suave:

- C'est vrai que je t'ai connu des tenues bien plus jolies, mais elles seraient assurément trop indécentes pour l'endroit où nous allons.

Je rougis furieusement et son sourire s'agrandit.

- Tu es superbe, ne t'inquiète pas, ajouta-t-il.

Il appuya sur le bouton _play_ de l'autoradio et les amplis se mirent à hurler _Young Folks_ de Peter, Bjorn and John. Nous nous mîmes à chanter à tue-tête comme deux enfants, tandis qu'il lançait la voiture toujours plus vite en direction de Seattle.

**Fin de la partie 1**

**Voilà chapitre coupé en deux pour cette fois, histoire de ne pas trop vous faire attendre… J'espère que ça vous plaira, dites-moi ce que vous en pensez vos avis m'intéresse toujours…**

**Pour FSC, non, je n'abandonne pas… J'ai même écrit… Mais j'ai besoin de temps et de tranquillité… Ce que je n'ai absolument pas pour l'instant. **

**Pour ceux qui ont demandé, oui, les camps se sont hyper bien passés, je suis enchantée. Ca m'a vraiment fait beaucoup de bien de m'oublier un peu et de me retrouver avec des bons amis et entourée des enfants. **

**Un grand merci à vous tous. **

**Review ? **


	15. S'aimer ? Partie 2

**CHAPITRE XIV**

_**S'aimer ? – Partie 2**_

*****

Le soleil était enfin apparu derrière les nuages, illuminant Seattle d'une lumière dorée de printemps qui donnait au parc où j'étais installée avec Edward des lueurs bucoliques.

Nous étions assis à même le sol, Edward adossé à un arbre et moi confortablement calée entre ses jambes. Nous ne parlions pas, nous savourions simplement le moment qu'il nous était donné de passer ensemble. Les doigts d'Edward se perdaient à tour de rôle dans l'herbe courte et dans mes cheveux tandis que je feuilletais un recueil de William Blake que je venais juste d'acquérir.

- Je suis sorti avec peu de filles qui préféraient la prose de Blake à ma conversation, me fit remarquer Edward.

Il posa doucement un baiser sur ma tempe et je sentis le sourire amusé qui était dessiné sur sa bouche.

- Sa prose est sans conteste meilleure que ta conversation, le taquinai-je.

- Swan : 14. Cullen : 0, comptabilisa Edward en soupirant.

- Arrête de me tendre des perches… Et puis, c'est ta faute… Tu n'aurais pas dû m'emmener faire les bouquinistes de Pike Place Market… Ca faisait tellement longtemps que je n'avais pas vu tant de livres ; il n'y a pas de librairie digne de ce nom à Port Angeles…

Il rit doucement.

- Carlie dans un magasin de jouet est plus gérable, commenta-t-il.

Je lui mis une petite tape sur la cuisse en guise de représailles.

- Te fous pas d'ma poire, ronchonnai-je en me replongeant dans ma lecture.

Il sourit et ses bras se nouèrent autour de mes hanches, me serrant plus fort contre lui tandis que sa bouche se posait en des dizaines de petits baisers sur ma joue, mon cou et ma clavicule. Il blottit ensuite son visage dans le creux de mon épaule pour inspirer mon odeur à plein poumon.

Je fermais les yeux et laissai reposer ma joue contre sa tête. J'étais bien, je me sentais vivante, entière, heureuse et sereine comme je ne l'avais jamais été. Edward se comportait comme le mec parfait ou presque. J'aurais été injuste de dire qu'il ne s'était jamais montré doux et tendre envers moi, néanmoins les démonstrations d'affection n'étaient pas son fort, il avait pourtant été très affectueux durant toute l'après-midi et je savais que ce n'était pas entièrement naturel pour lui.

J'étais touchée qu'il fasse tant d'efforts. Il n'avait pas parlé de ses sentiments, mais il s'était évertué à me les prouver, et c'était finalement mieux. Je ne savais pas exactement comment j'aurais réagi s'il m'avait dit de vive voix qu'il m'aimait. Je n'étais pas tout à fait au clair avec mes propres émotions. J'avais des sentiments pour lui, incontestablement, mais le fait que nous puissions envisager une relation sérieuse me mettait légèrement mal à l'aise. Ca me semblait juste surréaliste, et je savais que cette après-midi ne pourrait pas se terminer sans que nous parlions de cela à cœur ouvert.

Je posais mon livre sur l'herbe à côté de nous et mes doigts allèrent se perdre dans les mèches cuivrées d'Edward. Il releva doucement la tête et le sourire sincère qu'il m'offrit à ce moment là m'alla droit au cœur, lui aussi semblait heureux.

- Pourquoi m'avoir emmené ici, demandai-je en blottissant contre son torse.

- Je me sens chez moi ici… Chaque lieu est lié à un souvenir, bon ou mauvais, proche ou lointain… J'aime cette ville… J'y ai vécu tant de choses… J'avais envie de te faire partager ça, expliqua-t-il pensif.

- Tu as habité ici ?

- Je n'ai jamais vécu qu'ici avant d'arriver à Forks...

- Pourquoi avoir quitté Seattle pour Forks si tu aimes tant vivre ici…

Il haussa les épaules.

- Nous avons toujours été une famille très soudée. Mais, il y a deux ans, mon père a eu besoin de faire une pose. Être un chirurgien réputé ne lui laissait pas beaucoup de temps pour lui… Il désirait quitter l'agitation constante des hôpitaux de Seattle pour quelque chose de plus tranquille… C'est comme ça que mes parents sont arrivés à Forks. Quelques mois plus tard, Jasper a appris qu'il était envoyé en Irak… Nous savions que cela risquait d'arriver, mais Alice en a vraiment été bouleversée… Jasper avait besoin de savoir qu'elle serait proche de sa famille et entourée en cas de problème… Rose et Emmett vivaient à Chicago à ce moment là, et moi, je pataugeais dans mes propres problèmes, alors, ils ont déménagé pour Port Angeles afin de se rapprocher de Carlisle et Esmé. En moins de six mois, la presque totalité de ma famille s'est retrouvée à Forks ou dans ses alentours. Donc, quand cette place c'est libérée, je n'ai pas vraiment réfléchi, surtout que j'étais sans emploi. J'avais besoin de changer d'air et de les retrouver…

- Je comprends…

Il me serra plus fort contre lui.

- Et qui aurait pu croire que Forks se révélerait si… pleine de surprises, souffla-t-il en posant un baiser dans mon cou.

Je souris au sous-entendu.

- C'en est presque paradoxal, souffla-t-il.

- Vraiment ?

- Il n'y a eu personne dans ma vie depuis… depuis Tanya, autant dire un bail. Et lorsque je me décide à poser le regard sur une femme, c'est peut-être une des seules pour qui je ne suis pas autorisé à éprouver quelque chose… Je t'ai presque détestée pour ça…

- Tu ne semblais pas vraiment me porter dans ton cœur au début…

Il hocha la tête.

- C'est parce que je te plaisais ?

- J'avais décidé de garder mes distances avec toi bien avant de te connaître… Je ne savais pas qui tu étais ni si je pouvais te faire confiance… J'avais peur que ma vie privée se retrouve une nouvelle fois étalée sur la place publique...

Il fit une brève pose avant de reprendre.

- Et puis tu t'es révélée plus que digne de confiance… Mais tu me plaisais et c'était vraiment difficile à accepter…

Je rougis légèrement.

- Je crois qu'au final, il n'y a rien à faire contre ça, soupira-t-il avant de poser ses lèvres dans mon cou. J'ai besoin de toi auprès de moi…

- Qu'allons-nous faire justement ? Je veux dire… Pour toi et moi… Comment ça va se passer ?

Je tournai légèrement la tête pour capter son regard et je vis qu'il s'était un peu assombri.

- Je n'ai rien de sérieux à t'offrir, Bella. Je peux te dire que je regrette mon comportement, que ça ne se reproduira pas, que j'ai compris mes erreurs, et que je vais m'améliorer mais… Je n'en reste pas moins un professeur de ton lycée, père qui plus est… Ce que nous faisons est parfaitement illégal…

- J'en suis consciente, mais ne me dis pas que tu m'as emmenée jusqu'ici et que tu t'es tant ouvert à moi pour m'annoncer que nous ne devons pas nous revoir !

- Non ! Ce que j'essaye de t'expliquer c'est que je suis prêt à m'engager vis-à-vis de toi, à faire des efforts pour que ça fonctionne entre nous, mais je ne suis pas en mesure de te proposer autre chose qu'une relation que tu vas devoir cacher à tous.

- C'est ce que j'ai fait jusqu'ici, non ? De plus, ce n'est qu'une question de mois… J'en ai bientôt fini avec le lycée…

- Je sais mais… tu mérites mieux que ça, tu…

- Edward, ce n'est pas plus mal pour le moment… Ca nous laisse un peu de temps pour voir venir, non ?

- J'imagine que oui, admit-il.

- Ca me convient… dans un premier temps…

- Mais…

- Chuut, murmurai-je avant de poser un baiser sur ses lèvres. Embrasse-moi, tu m'as manqué cette semaine, tu sais ?

Il s'exécuta. Ses mains posées sur mes hanches glissèrent sous mon chandail et caressèrent longuement la peau de mon ventre avant de remonter doucement et de s'emparer de mes seins qu'il massa délicatement.

Je me sentis automatiquement devenir brûlante. Des vagues de chaleur irradiaient depuis mon bas ventre et se répandaient dans mon corps d'une manière délicieuse. Il pressa mes seins un peu plus fort dans ses paumes tandis que sa langue se faufilait entre mes lèvres.

- Hum, oui. Tu m'as manqué à bien des points de vue, soufflai-je avant de l'embrasser de nouveau.

- Je vais remédier à ça, mais tu vas devoir être très discrète, murmura-t-il entre deux baisers.

Ses mains quittèrent mes seins et il ôta sa veste pour la déposer sur moi comme un garçon l'aurait fait pour protéger son amoureuse du froid. Un éclair de réalisation me frappa. Est-ce qu'il comptait réellement me toucher en plein milieu de ce parc même pratiquement désert ? Cette idée m'angoissait et m'excitait à la fois.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, personne ne remarquera rien, dit-il comme s'il avait perçu mon trouble.

Ses mains passèrent dans mon dos et dégrafèrent d'un mouvement habile mon soutien-gorge avant de revenir sous la veste. Elles se glissèrent de nouveau par-dessous mon pull et mon sous-vêtement pour prendre mes seins nus en coupe. Ses doigts trouvèrent mes tétons et les caressèrent gentiment avant de les pincer un peu durement, un gémissement de plaisir m'échappa aussitôt. Edward tira un peu dessus avant de les pincer une nouvelle fois. Mes hanches se mirent à se balancer instinctivement.

- Doucement, ma belle, ne bouge pas de trop.

Ses mains reprirent mes seins en coupe et les pressèrent dans leurs paumes.

- Oh, Edward.

- Chuut…

Ses mains quittèrent mes seins pour descendre sur mon ventre, mes hanches et le haut de mes cuisses avant de remonter à l'intérieur d'elles et de se frotter sur mon entre-jambe cachée par la veste. Edward déboutonna mon jeans et j'haletai de surprise.

- Ecarte un tout petit peu les cuisses, me demanda-t-il avant de glisser une de ses mains froides dans ma culotte.

Je m'exécutai tout en essayant de rester discrète comme un de ses doigts plongeait entre mes lèvres intimes. Il s'occupa d'abord de mon clitoris, traçant des cercles délicieux sur cet endroit sensible. J'essayais de garder un air détendu, mais j'étais devenue littéralement brûlante et j'avais bien du mal à me pas bouger ni gémir.

Il pinça mon bouton gonflé avant de laisser glisser son index entre mes lèvres pour trouver ma fente humide alentour de laquelle il laissa trainer son doigt.

- J'aime te sentir si chaude et mouillée, me murmura-t-il tout en continuant de titiller mon entrée.

Ces mots alimentèrent le feu qui avait pris entre mes jambes. J'aimais les mots tendres d'Edward, mais j'estimais aussi ceux qu'il prononçait juste pour m'exciter.

Il m'enfonça le bout de son doigt avant de le retirer aussi vite et je gémissais de mécontentement. Son doigt remonta stimuler mon clitoris et il dit :

- Tu aimes ça, Bella ? Tu aimes l'idée que je te touche dans un lieu publique, demanda-t-il de sa voix suave avant de pincer une nouvelle fois mon clitoris gonflé de plaisir entre ses doigts.

- Oh, oui !

Il me pinça encore.

- Oh, mon dieu.

Son index et son majeur glissèrent jusqu'à mon entrée.

- Dis-moi ce que tu veux, Bella.

Il appuya ses doigts sur ma fente toute prête à les accueillir.

- Dis-le-moi et je le ferai…

- Je veux tes doigts, haletai-je.

- Bien… Ne bouge surtout pas.

Il me les enfonça aussi profondément qu'il le put. Ses doigts se mirent à aller et venir loin en moi, et bientôt ils heurtèrent une première fois mon point G.

- Oh, oui, là.

Edward vint faire butter ses doigts encore une fois sur cet endroit magique, puis encore une autre.

- Est-ce toujours mes doigts que tu désires ? Ne voudrais-tu pas que ça soit autre chose qui te pénètre en ce moment ?

- Oh, si, gémis-je au bord de la jouissance.

- Dis-moi quoi.

- Oooh…

Il sortit ses doigts de moi et m'en remis trois aussitôt.

- Dis-le Bella.

Je savais que cette petite conversation salace visait uniquement à me faire jouir plus vite, nous devions être rapides si nous ne voulions pas attirer l'attention, et Dieu savait à quel point cela fonctionnait.

- Ton sexe…

- Encore, dis-le encore, ordonna-t-il en m'enfonçant ses doigts plus brutalement.

- Je veux… ton sexe…

Il me retira ses doigts avant de me les remettre rapidement et profondément, mon orgasme explosa en moi tandis qu'Edward en étouffait les sons en m'embrassant. Mon sexe se contracta sur ses doigts et quand j'eus fini de jouir, il me les retira délicatement.

Edward me rhabilla prestement tandis que je revenais sur terre, puis il me serra dans une étreinte tendre.

- Oh mon dieu, soupirai-je avant de lui offrir un baiser paresseux.

Nous éclatâmes de rire en réalisant ce que nous venions de faire. Edward reposa tendrement sa bouche sur la mienne avant de murmurer :

- Je tiens tellement à toi…

- Moi aussi, répondis-je en me blottissant dans ses bras.

**Fin du chapitre XIV**

**Hello, voilà la suite, j'avais en réalité coupé le chapitre, car j'hésitai à inclure ou pas certains éléments…**

**Je vous le poste en espérant qu'il vous plaira.**

**J'ai reçu quelques reviews dont les auteurs me demandaient ce qu'était FSC… FSC est l'abréviation de Forks Summer Camp, une autre de mes fics dont les lecteurs impatients attendent sagement la suite… XD**

**Merci pour toutes vos reviews, j'espère que ce chapitre répond à quelques interrogations et que celles qui ont trouvés les réconciliations un peu légères sont satisfaites. Mais je tiens à dire qu'il ne s'agissait pas non plus de quelque chose de gravissime, juste un mal entendu dont les conséquences ont permis à Edward de réaliser ses sentiments et donc l'obliger à s'ouvrir.**

**Je sais que certains d'entre vous attendent impatiemment la partie où on parlera un peu plus de Tanya. Je ne pense pas qu'Edward soit déjà prêt à parler de ça…**

**Pour ce qui est de Jacob, vous verrez. Il va intervenir plus loin dans l'histoire… Les ennuis ne font que commencer, on peut dire que la première partie de l'histoire vient de s'achever. Elle visait principalement à les mettre « en couple » si je puis dire, maintenant elle va viser à tester ce couple, lol. **

**Je tiens également à m'excuser, je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps et répondre aux reviews est compliqué pour moi pour l'instant. Mais que ça ne vous empêche pas d'en laisser, j'essaye de faire une réponse synthétique ici-même.**

**Merci encore,**

**SHEZ**


End file.
